Firebreath
by Wings-Dragon
Summary: Una antigua y aterradora leyenda ha renacido y sólo la legendaria criatura que salga del huevo dorado y el jinete que ella eliga podrán vencer al nuevo mal que cubre Mobius. Pero ¿quién será esa persona elegida para salvar el planeta?
1. Persecución

**Finalmente, ya estoy aquí con mi nueva historia. Tenéis que perdonarme por tardar tanto pero estuve muy liada con los exámenes y no pude escribir. Antes de nada, decir que este fanfic no tiene nada que ver con el anterior que escribir. Es una historia completamente diferente. Nada más. Espero que disfrutéis._

* * *

_**

**_FIREBREATH_**

1º capítulo: Persecución.

Lanzó un largo suspiro y cerró los ojos. Se movió para cambiar de postura a una más cómoda sobre la rama de un alto árbol de un bosque que había encontrado en su carrera supersónica. Escuchó con atención. Oía toda clase de ruidos. Desde los sutiles cantares de los bichos hasta el piar dulce de un ruiseñor escondido en alguna parte de aquel paisaje. Volvió a suspirar. Había cosas más interesantes que escuchar simples ruiditos de un bosque. Pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada. Las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas, pensaba Sonic. Su archienemigo acérrimo, el Dr. Eggman, estaba tardando demasiado en atacar, concretamente dos meses exactos. Sonic había realizado él mismo largas expediciones para encontrarlo pero todas inútiles. No había rastro del malvado. Estaba planeando algo, de eso el erizo estaba seguro pero no podía hacer nada si no tenía una prueba clara de eso.

Gruñó y bajó del árbol a regañadientes. Decidió regresar al laboratorio de Tails e irse con el Tornado a alguna otra parte pero recordó que el zorro se lo había llevado para hacer unas pruebas y no volvería hasta el anochecer. Rugió. Lo único que le quedaba era seguir corriendo y corriendo. Corriendo hasta que sus pies se separaran del suelo y pudiera desplazarse por el aire usando el viento de carretera. Sonic lamentó que no hubiera nada divertido que hacer ¿seguiría así para siempre?

Jadeaba. Ella estaba al límite de sus fuerzas pero tenía que protegerlo porque era la última esperanza para salvar Mobius. Pero ¿qué quería ese hombre? ¿Por qué se adentró en el templo y robó el huevo negro? ¿Saldría la cría ante él o la obligaría a salir? Ahora sólo quedaba escapar de los disparos que aquel hombre le lanzaba desde su aparato volador. Bordeó una amenazante roca colocada en el medio del camino que recorría y se adentró en el siniestro bosque. Entonces, se olvidó de todo y corrió como no lo había hecho nunca. Sin preocuparle ni ella misma. Su misión fue desde que nació protegerlo y ahora no fallaría. Ni aunque muriera.

Siguió avanzando con el mismo ritmo aunque ya no oyera al hombre perseguirla. Estaba demasiado asustada para parar. Aferraba la bolsa de cuero entre sus brazos y la apretaba contra su pecho fuertemente. En ese momento lo único que quería era alejarse de ese lugar y esconderse pero todavía era inseguro detenerse. Completamente agotada, sin aire y sin fuerzas su cuerpo le obligó a descansar pero ella se limitó a ir trotando. No podía pararse. De vez en cuando le echaba una ojeada a la bolsa. No parecía que tuviera algo malo. Más tranquila empezó a aminorar el paso pero estaba atenta a cualquier ruido o movimiento que percibiera. Seguía cerca de ella. Lo notaba aunque no pudiera verle.

Unos minutos después, la luz del sol brilló a la salida del bosque. Ella sonrió aliviada y corrió hacia ella. Había perdido de vista a su enemigo ya que en ningún momento la había atacado. Fue a dar a una maravillosa e impresionante catarata de aguas puras y cristalinas. La columna de líquido transparente iba a caer a un caudaloso río a muchos metros por debajo de donde estaba ella. Miró a su alrededor buscando un camino a seguir. El único trayecto que podía realizar era el de rodear la catarata y seguir recto. Eso haría. Pero entonces, como si le hubiese inundado un barril de agua fría, una presión sumamente poderosa la sorprendió y la envió a pocos centímetros del acantilado por donde caía la cascada. Dio dos botes en el suelo antes de abrir los ojos con un dolor punzante en la espalda. Se levantó con gran esfuerzo a pesar de las quejas de sus articulaciones. La había encontrado. Tenía que salir de ahí. Inconscientemente, había protegido la bolsa de cuero con su cuerpo y eso le había costado caro. Ahora se mantenía en pie pero totalmente encorvada y apretaba los dientes en un signo de dolor. Creía haberse roto algunas costillas. Sin embargo, gimió, no de dolor sino porque enfrente suya levitaba el vehículo del hombre enemigo. Era alto, gordo e iba vestido con ropas rojas. No se le veían sus ojos porque llevaba gafas y un bigote enorme de color marrón le tapaba la boca.

Su enemigo se acercó unos centímetros a ella, con una mano extendida. La otra reposaba en el gatillo de un lanzamisiles. Ella retrocedió sin soltar la bolsa que abrazaba contra su pecho. Una costilla protestó ante el movimiento y envió un pinchazo insoportable.

-Dámelo y vivirás- le dijo el hombre. Al parecer no escuchó el gemido que salió de la boca de la chica.

-N...no. No dejaré que Mobius caiga en tu desgracia- se estiró tanto como pudo- Deja el huevo aquí. No sabes que significa y que puede llegar a hacerte la cría cuando se acabe de desarrollar- hablaba con gran esfuerzo. El dolor aumentaba a cada poco y su visión se empezaba a nublar.

-La cría que contiene el huevo me hará amo del universo. He escuchado las leyendas y si poseo lo que estás protegiendo tendré en mis manos el poder absoluto ¡Entrégamelo!

-¡No! ¡Es mío!

El hombre transmitió su ira con un rugido. La joven retrocedió dos pasos y de pronto se agachó agarrándose con la mano libre el torso mientras emitía un nuevo gemido de sufrimiento. Otro nuevo impacto la arroyó y se sintió suspendida en el aire durante unos minutos a medida que su conciencia se apagaba por cada segundo. Aún así, se negaba a soltar la bolsa. Por nada del mundo la soltaría...Un torrente frío y líquido la despertó por un segundo de su trance pero enseguida cayó en un siniestro letargo en el que podría refugiarse de su dolor.

El hombre seguía gritando desde arriba en el acantilado. Maldecía con todas sus fuerzas haber perdido aquel objeto valioso que la chica portaba. Pero no podía ir tras ella. El huevo requería atenciones para que eclosionara.

Sonic se proponía entrar por la puerta trasera del laboratorio pero vio que las luces estaban encendidas así que se dirigió a la pista de despegue del Tornado. La compuerta que daba al hangar del avión estaba abierta. Tails se acababa de bajar del vehículo y se proponía a limpiarlo. Sonic llegó hasta su lado en medio segundo de tiempo y le saludó amigablemente.

-Hola, Sonic- se giró un momento para coger la manguera que reposaba en el suelo- Siento no poder haber estado contigo. Ya sabías que tenía que probar las mejoras del Tornado.

El erizo le echó una ojeada a la manguera que Tails se disponía a abrir y después, de un tirón, se la quitó de las manos. La balanceó al son de su muñeca y después la dejó caer al suelo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- le preguntó el zorrito, incrédulo.

-No lo limpies todavía. Hace una noche maravillosa y el lago estará precioso. Cojamos el Tornado y volemos hacia allí- le explicó el erizo.

-Es casi medianoche, Sonic- Tails le miró con un aire que expresaba lo obvio de la situación.

Sonic dio un pequeño saltito y se encogió de hombros a la vez que curvaba los brazos.

-¿Cuantas veces te has acostado a las tres de la mañana? ¡Vamos, si no es la primera vez que trasnocharemos!

Tails murmuró indeciso. Echó unas cuantas miraditas al erizo impaciente antes de decidirse. Por último, miró el Tornado. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca y entonces saltó al asiento del piloto mientras Sonic lanzaba una risotada de victoria y brincaba a las metálicas alas del avión.

Una brisita refrescante agitó las púas de Sonic. El erizo se estremeció de placer y se acomodó sobre la cálida hierba. Clavó sus ojos en Tails. El zorro estaba con la cabeza echada a un lado y respiraba profundamente. Sonic sonrió. Vio normal que Tails se quedara dormido. El canto de los grillos, el sonido de las ondas que navegaban en el lago y el transcurrir del río que daba a él provocaba un efecto adormecedor increíble al que el erizo no pudo resistirse. Gimió al encontrarse sumido a una atmósfera de paz. Poco a poco, su sentido de la realidad fue desvaneciéndose a la vez que se sumergía al profundo mar de los sueños. No hizo nada por resistirse. No era le primera vez que dormía a la intemperie. Dejó de sentir la hierba bajo su cuerpo, ahora sólo notaba el imaginario viento que le golpeaba la cara mientras zigzagueaba velozmente entre un bosque de rocas.

Un chapoteo sumamente sonoro le despertó de su sueño. Provenía del lago. Sonic miró a su alrededor totalmente sobresaltado ¿habría alguien lanzado una piedra? No se veía a nadie por la zona. Un pez tampoco podría haber hecho semejante ruido. Miró un momento a su derecha y se sorprendió al ver el lecho de Tails vacío. La hierba estaba aplastada y dibujaba la figura del zorro tumbado. Se relajó al verle en la orilla del lago, aparentemente inspeccionándolo ¿habría oído también aquel chapoteo?

Avanzó hasta ponerse a su lado. Su amigo estaba totalmente pensativo y estudiaba toda la superficie del lago. Estaba claro que buscaba el origen del ruido.

-¿Tú también lo has oído?- le preguntó el erizo observando como las ondas del agua del lago se acercaban a él y después se rompían al llegar a la orilla.

-Sí y me parece que lo ha producido una persona. Mira las ondas- Tails las señaló con el dedo índice aunque Sonic ya las estaba mirando- son más grandes de lo normal. Más grandes que las que se hubieran formado si hubiera sido una piedra o un pez.

-Pero "esa persona" no salió del agua. A menos que...

-¡A menos que se esté ahogando!- la cara reflexiva de Tails se transformó en horror casi inmediatamente.

Sonic se cruzó de brazos y los dos amigos quedaron mirándose. Tails hacía algún tipo de gesto al erizo pero este no le comprendía. Pasaron unos minutos en el que Sonic se puso a silbar pacientemente. El zorro parecía indignado ya que había sustituido su extrema palidez por un rojo intenso en sus mejillas.

-¡Sonic!- exclamó con una voz tan potente que Sonic brincó asustado.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con aire de indiferencia, como si no entendiera la situación.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! ¡Una persona puede estar ahogándose!

El erizo relajó los brazos y parpadeó dos veces.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada. Tienes que ir tú- señaló el lago- No sé nadar ¿recuerdas? Le tengo pánico al agua.

Tails se llevó una mano a la frente avergonzándose de su olvido ante el mayor problema de Sonic. Agitó la cabeza intentando ignorar ese hecho pero parecía que aquella situación divertía a Sonic. Molesto por la actitud despreocupada del erizo, se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda y se zambulló al lago. Se dejó hundir un metro bajo el agua y después salió a la superficie. Respiró aire y agitó los brazos en el líquido. El agua no estaba fría, más bien estaba templada. Lamentó no haberse dado antes un chapuzón pero ahora eso no importaba. Debía asegurarse si había alguien en peligro.

Pataleó hasta coger velocidad y después se dispuso a avanzar moviendo sus dos colas, como si se tratara de una lancha y sus rabos el motor. La noche era demasiado oscura para que Tails pudiera distinguir algo bajo el agua así que se valía de su sentido del tacto para guiarse. A veces, despertaba a los peces y llegaba a tocar sus pequeños cuerpos escamados pero aparte de eso no notaba nada más. Dio tres vueltas al lago y cuando por fin se dio por vencido y decidió que debió de ser un pedrusco demasiado grande, percibió en la oscuridad un bulto ondeándose en el centro de la charca. Se aproximó hasta él. Justo cuando estaba a pocos metros de aquella "cosa", se dio cuenta de que era una persona, un pájaro humanoide para ser exactos ya que un pico curvado sobresalía de su mentón Alarmado, Tails se apresuró a comprobar si respiraba. Lo hacía pero débilmente. A continuación fue en busca del pulso. El zorro llevó dos dedos a los extremos del cuello del individuo y apretó en aquella zona. Bien, latía de forma normal. Finalmente, buscaría si tenía alguna lesión importante. La ropa le suponía un estorbo pero por nada del mundo lo desnudaría. Palpó con ligera fuerza todo el cuerpo del personaje y cuando llegó al tronco notó aquellas zonas. Era una mujer. Tails apresuradamente apartó las manos de esa parte del tórax y las llevó al torso. Realizó una mueca de dolor al sentir una masa de huesos desordenados bajo la piel de la chica.

-_Tiene unas cuantas costillas rotas. Necesita cuidados urgentemente-_ pensó Tails para si mismo.

Con extremo cuidado, el zorro pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cadera de la pájara. Lo hizo muy lentamente para no causarle ninguna molestia. Cuando se hubo asegurado de que la tenía bien agarrada, volvió a mover sus dos colas para echar a volar y regresar con Sonic hasta la orilla. Tenían que volver al laboratorio y atender a la mujer. Si no le ponían una venda en la cadera su lesión podría empeorar y si no la secaban podría coger una hipotermia...

Sonic se recostó sobre el sillón y miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Las dos y cuarto de la mañana. Demasiado tarde para que Sonic pudiera permanecer despierto pero estaba bastante preocupado por aquella chica que Tails rescató del lago. Ojalá estuviera bien. Sonic se encontraba en la parte trasera del laboratorio, parte que correspondía a la casa de él y de Tails, ellos le llamaban la zona hogar. Estaba esperando en el salón a que su amigo saliera de la habitación para informarle sobre la chica. Cuando se la llevó dentro, dijo que necesitaría vendas, toallas...y tiempo. El erizo le ayudó como pudo pero ahora sólo podía esperar.

Se despertó cuando oyó la voz de Tails al lado suya. Abrió los ojos lentamente y los cerró de golpe al percibir la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas. Ya es de día, pensó. Se fue incorporando sobre el sillón en el que había esperado el día anterior. Su espalda tenía sutiles molestias debido a la mala postura en la que había dormido. Miró la hora. Doce y media de la mañana.

-Buenos días, Tails- le saludó Sonic con voz ronca a causa del atontamiento que aún reinaba en él.

-Buenos días, Sonic- Tails respondió con demasiada energía.

-¿Estuviste despierto toda la noche?- le preguntó mientras se frotaba la espalda para aliviar el dolor que aquella mala postura le había provocado.

-No. Después de atender a la chica y comprobar que dormía plácidamente me fui a la cama. No te llamé porque no quería despertarte. Te habías quedado dormido.

A Sonic no le sorprendió ese hecho. Recordaba que se encontraba muy cansado y que se le caían los párpados. No debió de poder aguantar más.

-¿Qué tal esta la chica?

Tails miró un segundo hacia su habitación, donde en esos momentos se encontraba la mujer.

-Ha estado durmiendo toda la noche. Puedes pasar a verla si quieres.

El erizo se olvidó de su molestia y se levantó de golpe ignorando el castigo de su espalda. Después inclinó todo el cuerpo hacia delante hasta que su columna vertebral dio un chasquido audible. Entonces se incorporó para comprobar si le seguía doliendo. Nada. Estaba perfectamente.

-Eso haré- le contestó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Abrió con mucho cuidado la puerta. Temía despertar a la chica en su sueño. Sólo la abrió lo suficiente para que pudiera pasar su cuerpo y el de Tails. La habitación estaba a oscuras y en aquella penumbra sólo se escuchaba la respiración profunda de la pájara. El erizo se dirigió a la ventana de la habitación y corrió ligeramente las cortinas. Un haz de luz se deslizó desde el cristal e iluminó el rostro de la mujer dormida. Sonic la estudió a fondo. La pájara tenía el plumaje azul intenso, las de la zona de su cara eran blancas y unas ondas de color gris le recorrían la cabeza. Era bastante joven. Tenía un pequeño pico huesudo por boca que se curvaba y terminaba en punta. Una textura marrón rodeaba sus orificios nasales. Sonic gruñó al descubrir que clase de animal humanoide era. Una periquita.

Inspeccionó la estancia. Como si no se fiara de la periquita que descansaba tranquilamente en la cama. En una silla cercana al lecho de la pájara reposaba una descuidada bolsa de cuero. Sonic se acercó a ella cuando Tails le dijo que era de la chica. No le gustaba invadir la intimidad de otros pero tenía que averiguar que clase de mujer era y porqué estaba desmayada en el lago la noche anterior. Palpó el bulto que se formaba en el interior. Era grande y duro. Metió las manos en el interior y sacó aquel objeto. Se sorprendió al ver que era. Era un objeto con forma ovoide, del tamaño de una caja mediana. Su color era de un dorado realmente resplandeciente. Agitó aquella cosa de arriba a abajo. Algo golpeó en su interior y luego se escuchó como una especie de chillido en su interior. Sonic se quedó escuchando por si se repetía. Al ver que no se volvía a producir, levantó un puño y golpeó la superficie levemente. Sonaba a hueco. El chillido se repitió.

-_Sería eso un..._

Metió aquel extraño objeto de nuevo en la bolsa y después miró a la periquita ¿qué era eso que portaba con ella y por qué lo poseía? Realmente debía de ser importante. Tails le había dicho que tenía signos de agresión y alguna leve quemadura. Señales de que alguien iba tras aquel objeto y ella lo había estado protegiendo.

Una mano agarró súbitamente el brazo desnudo de Sonic y lo apretó dolorosamente bajo sus dedos. El erizo no se quejó del dolor pero sí lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. De un tirón supersónico, se desprendió de aquella repentina tenaza y miró con ojos furiosos a su agresor. La periquita estaba sentada sobre la cama, completamente despierta. Sus ojos, verdes esmeraldas un poco más oscuros que los de Sonic, taladraban amenazantemente al erizo. Su expresión mostraba una hostilidad claramente protectora ¿era por ese objeto? Sonic decidió quedarse quieto mientras la chica se inclinaba para coger la bolsa de cuero de la silla. La periquita comprobó si su preciado objeto seguía ahí dentro y cuando confirmó aquello, se relajó y calmó su mirada hacia el erizo.


	2. Los charcos negros

**En este capítulo entrará en acción un nuevo escenario: Biggest City. El nombre lo he pensado yo. No aparece en ningún juego de Sonic. Si en capítulos siguientes veis algún nombre que no coincide con ningún videojuego, es invención mía. Eso era todo. Que disfrutéis.**

* * *

2º capítulo: Los charcos negros.

Sonic se acercó lentamente a la periquita. Con suma delicadeza se sentó a su lado. Tails observaba la situación totalmente rígido e inmóvil. Sonic alzó una mano hasta la mano de la periquita y, justo cuando se produjo el contacto, la mujer la apartó velozmente y lo taladró de nuevo con la mirada. Pero esta vez Sonic no se dejó amedrentar y probó también a intimidarla con los ojos. Durante segundos hubo una lucha psicológica en el que cada mando quería tener control sobre las emociones del otro. Sin embargo, los dos combatientes no consiguieron superarse el uno al otro y ambos apartaron la visión.

-¿Quién eres?- le preguntó Sonic intentando ocultar su derrota.

-No es de tu incumbencia- la voz imperativa de la joven sorprendió a los oídos del erizo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sonic vio que Tails empezaba a relajarse y se acercaba al meollo de la conversación. Curioso por saber quien era aquella chica.

-Sí lo es- respondió Sonic secamente- Nosotros te hemos rescatado- señaló al zorro y después a él mismo- y tenemos derecho a saber que clase de persona alojamos bajo nuestro techo y que clase de persona tiene que agradecernos nuestra buena acción.

-Fuisteis vosotros los que quisisteis rescatarme yo no pedí a nadie que lo hiciera- le protestó violentamente la pájara haciendo caso omiso a la mueca de indignación de Tails.

Sonic respiró hondo para calmar las ansias de agredir a aquella muchacha por su insolencia y continuó totalmente sereno.

-Eres un poco ingrata ¿no? Se supone que te hemos salvado de palmarla. No estás muerta gracias a nosotros- dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra "nosotros"- Según mis modales de eso hay que estar agradecido.

-No pedí que lo hicieras- repitió.

El erizo suspiró con una mueca de enfado y, viendo que la periquita no se iba a dejar convencer, intentó cambiar de tema.

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Sonic the Hedgehog y él es Tails- le preguntó sin dar ningún rodeo.

La joven movió un dedo con aquella pregunta y miró directamente a los ojos al erizo. Sonic se tensó esperando otro ataque pero aquella mirada verde de la periquita estaba relajada.

-Anya, Anya the Parakeet- respondió esta vez con voz ahogada- Encantada de conoceros, Sonic y Tails.

-Anya...- repitió el erizo con un susurro.

-Anya ¿por qué estabas en el lago inconsciente?- interrumpió Tails pidiendo información- ¿Qué te había pasado? Tenías muchas heridas y contusiones.

Ahora parecía que Anya se contraía ella misma. Totalmente pálida, agarraba su bolsa de cuero firmemente contra su pecho. Su respiración se hizo agitada y Anya cerró los ojos apretando mucho los párpados. Sonic y Tails se miraron extrañados y el erizo se preguntó que es lo que podría haber puesto nerviosa a Anya.

La periquita, temblando, se irguió sobre su espalda pero apretó con mucha más fuerza la bolsa de cuero, como si quisiera protegerla de algún peligro inesperado. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban ahora una preocupación sobrenatural, una amenaza inminente. Sonic se cuestionó si Anya quería decirles algo indirectamente.

-Yo...he sido perseguida...por un hombre...Tiene algo peligroso...

-¿Peligroso? ¿Quién era ese hombre?- le preguntó el erizo más delicadamente con el fin de no alterarla demasiado.

-No...no lo sé, no me dijo su nombre. Lo único que sé es que llevaba ropas rojas, portaba gafas y viajaba en un extraño aparato volador. Me persiguió durante tres horas y yo sólo podía correr. Tenía que salvarlo sino todo Mobius caería ante ese hombre.

Sonic se levantó inmediatamente, pensando en la declaración que Anya había hecho. Sin duda, el hombre que la había estado persiguiendo era el Dr. Eggman. El erizo se estremeció cuando se preguntó que clase de plan para conquistar Mobius estaba preparando su archienemigo. Bueno, una cosa estaba clara: tenía que actuar pero no sabía ni cuándo ni dónde. Miró a Tails buscando su confirmación ante su sospecha. El zorro asintió con la cabeza y se marchó inmediatamente cuando oyó un pitido electrónico en el laboratorio.

-¿Cómo lo despistaste?- le siguió interrogando.

Anya se removió sobre la cama y relajó los tensos brazos que se cerraban alrededor de su preciada bolsa.

-Llegué a un claro donde caía una cascada a un río. Creí haber despistado al hombre pero él me encontró y logró tirarme al río. Yo quedé inconsciente.

-¿Qué es lo que quería de ti, Anya?- la periquita volvió temblar violentamente. Sonic acarició su espalda transmitiéndole confianza- Ahora estás a salvo.

Anya tragó saliva y le acercó la bolsa de cuero, totalmente abierta. El objeto dorado de su interior se podía ver perfectamente ahora. Sonic lo señaló con los ojos bien abiertos. Anya asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto es lo que quería de mí- la joven respiró entrecortadamente- Esto es...

Tails irrumpió en la habitación. Jadeaba y parecía nervioso. Sonic se alertó cuando empezó a realizar gestos con los brazos aparentemente para avisar al erizo de algo. Sin embargo, le molestó aquella interrupción. Por fin iba a saber que era lo que Anya protegía.

-Tails ¿qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Knuckles ha llamado desde Biggest City. Eggman está atacando- le informó luchando por respirar.

-Está bien. Vamos- se giró hacia la pájara- Tú te quedarás aquí. Aún estás débil

-¡No!- Anya se levantó de la cama súbitamente y se dobló al sentir un pinchazo entre sus costillas- Quiero ir con vosotros. Ese tal Eggman puede ser la persona que robó el huevo oscuro.

Sonic observó incrédulo como la valiente periquita ignoraba el dolor de su torso y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de la habitación, siguiendo los pasos de Tails. Era una chica con valor, pensó. Sonic ladeó la cabeza y clavó su vista en la bolsa de cuero que Anya había dejado encima de la cama ¿qué demonios era aquello? ¿A que huevo oscuro se refería? ¿Y qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso?

Knuckles aporreó la última de aquellas siluetas negras y flexibles. La extraña criatura se convirtió en puro líquido nada más golpear el puño del equidna. Respiró hondo y observó satisfecho su recién terminado trabajo. Un enorme charco de fluido negro cubría lo que era el asfalto de Biggest City. Los ciudadanos de aquella enorme ciudad estaban escondidos en el interior de las tiendas y estuvieron mirando por sus escaparates el espectáculo que Knuckles montó. El equidna lanzó un vistazo a la muchedumbre apiñada dentro de los edificios y se echó a reír.

-¡Podéis salir! ¡Se ha acabado todo! ¡Estáis a salvo!- les gritó con los brazos extendidos. Sin embargo, los habitantes de Biggest City no se disponían a salir de sus escondites.

Suspiró y elevó la cabeza hacia el cielo cuando escuchó el motor de una avioneta justo encima de él. El Tornado descendía lentamente hacia un claro alejado de la ciudad. Sonic saludó a Knuckles con la mano desde las alas del vehículo. Knuckles respondió. Por fin llegaron, pensó el equidna.

Sonic fue el primero en reunirse con Knuckles. Los dos colegas se volvieron a saludar, esta vez con un apretón de manos. Tails y una extraña periquita llegaron un rato de después. Knuckles miró por encima del hombro de Sonic para poder ver mejor a la desconocida. Parecía una joven decidida y valiente. Al equidna le gustó mucho las ropas que llevaba: una camiseta verde de asas con ondas negras a los lados y un pantalón amarillo con finas líneas. Tails y la joven se detuvieron justo detrás de Sonic. El zorrito traía consigo una encantadora sonrisa mientras que la periquita portaba en sus ojos una mirada taladradora.

-¿Quién es?- le susurró el equidna al erizo.

-Oh- Sonic giró un momento para ver a la joven- es Anya the Parakeet. Una...nueva amiga.

Anya, desde detrás, parpadeó tres veces, un poco confusa. Miró a Sonic y dijo:

-¿Sonic?

-Anya, él es Knuckles the Echidna. Puedes confiar en él.

Para Knuckles fue un alivio que Anya relajara la mirada. La periquita le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Después, se acercó un poco más a Sonic.

-Knuckles ¿qué pasó con Eggman?- le preguntó Tails.

-Bueno ¿veis esos charcos negros en el suelo?- señaló el equidna con uno de sus gruesos dedos- Antes eran extrañas criaturas. Eggman las liberó desde su cacharro volador. Estuve demasiado ensimismado en la lucha para vigilar a Eggman y cuando me di cuenta ya había desaparecido.

Sonic se agarró el mentón con la mano derecha y empezó a estudiar aquellos charcos negros. Realmente tenían un aspecto tenebroso ¿cómo serían aquellas criaturas de las que Knuckles habló? El erizo había notado a su colega bastante exhausto cuando llegó ¿habían sido tan duros aquellos seres? Sonic miró a Anya para ver su reacción. Ella estaba con las dos manos agarradas, observando los charcos con un horror inconfundible en sus ojos verdes. Sonic se preguntó si ella sabría algo de eso. Le preguntaría más tarde. El erizo corrió hacia el charco más cercano y acarició aquel líquido oscuro con el dedo índice. Era espeso y pegajoso. Sacó el dedo y observó la mancha negra en la yema. La acercó a su cara y la olió. Hizo una mueca cuando un olor amargo penetró en sus fosas nasales. Lo volvió a mirar con detenimiento y entonces, sin nada que lo manipulase, el líquido que había en el dedo de Sonic tembló y voló hasta el charco de donde procedía.

El erizo retrocedió atónito sin despejar sus ojos de aquella cosa y al ver que no ocurría nada volvió al lado de sus amigos. Le sorprendió ver que Anya le miraba con una expresión preocupada en su cara. El erizo colocó una mano en su hombro y asintió con la cabeza, transmitiéndole que no había pasado nada. La periquita se relajó con un suspiro.

-Aquí ya no hay nada que hacer. Vayámonos. Los habitantes de Biggest City saldrán por su cuenta.

Empezaron a caminar despacio hacia el trayecto que les llevaría al Tornado. Sonic apenas percibía el murmullo de la gente...y las continuas miradas de Anya. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. De como aquel extraño fluido saltaba de su dedo hasta el charco. Sólo un tirón hacia atrás de Tails le despertó de su inconsciencia.

-¡Sonic! ¡Mira!- le gritó señalando el lugar de la batalla.

En el centro del campo de combate, los charcos negros temblaban, como si hubiera un terremoto. Desde detrás de todo, Anya soltó un grito horrorizado. Tails se colocó al lado de Knuckles totalmente pálido a la vez que Sonic avanzaba hasta colocarse delante del grupo. Los habitantes de Biggest City se volvieron a esconder en los edificios al ver el inminente peligro.

Sonic entrecerró los ojos para poder visualizar bien el panorama. Los charcos se movían ahora frenéticamente. El erizo lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando unas criaturas, completamente negras y viscosas, surgieron de los charcos. Aquellos repugnantes seres comenzaron a caminar velozmente hacia Sonic con unos pies con solamente dos garras curvadas pero parecía que mostraban más interés por Anya ya que sus ojos, opalescentes y rojos como la sangre, estaban clavados en ella. Miles de manos con tres enormes puntas en lugar de dedos se alzaron en dirección al erizo. Sonic se dispuso a no dejarse amedrentar y se colocó en su posición de lucha, preparado para echar a correr.

-¡Nigs!- gritó de repente, Anya, sobresaltando a Sonic y atrayendo la atención de Knuckles y Tails- ¡Son...nigs!

-¿Nigs?- preguntó Sonic confundido pero no pudo cuestionar a Anya sobre lo que sabía de los nigs ya que ellos estaban demasiado cerca para quedarse quieto.

Sonic le hizo una seña a Knuckles. El equidna la entendió perfectamente y se aproximó al lado de Sonic con los puños en alto. La periquita también avanzó pero no pudo dar más de tres pasos porque un dolor punzante y espantoso ardió en su torso. Anya se agachó soltando un gemido lastimero. Tails se apresuró a sostenerla. El zorro miró a Sonic y el erizo le indicó que la llevara al Tornado. Tails asintió con la cabeza y se alejó volando llevando a Anya en brazos.

Sonic no se entretuvo más. Se volteó lentamente y les plantó cara a los repugnantes nigs. Las criaturas estaban a un palmo de distancia siseando y produciendo un sonido viscoso a cada paso. El erizo se enrolló sobre si mismo y rodó, cual rueda, en el sitio. Cogió mucha carga y cuando se hubo asegurado de tener el poder suficiente, realizó un potente Spin Dash que derribó a tres nigs seguidos. Los seres se transformaron en densos charcos negros de nuevo. Sonic se detuvo y observó el resultado de su ataque ¿habría acabado definitivamente con ellos? Dejó ese pensamiento atrás cuando observó por el rabillo del ojo que Knuckles se cargaba a dos más. Gruñó cuando percibió una yaga profunda de color escarlata en la que resbalaba un espeso líquido negro en el brazo del equidna. Un nig le había herido, pero ¿cómo era posible que le hubiera alcanzado? Knuckles era un experto luchador y había que tener muchos reflejos para alcanzarle. Pero entonces recordó que él ya había peleado anteriormente con las criaturas y debía de estar agotado. Sin embargo, debía seguir luchando. Aún había muchos nigs por destruir. Sonic dio un salto y en pleno aire, se volteó. Dos nigs le esperaban justo debajo de él. Sonic no esperó. El erizo estiró una pierna y se impulsó hacia abajo para caer justo encima de sus asquerosos enemigos. Su pie aplastó a los nigs y dispersó sus restos convirtiéndoles a ellos también en charcos negros. Entre tanto, Knuckles ya había eliminado cinco más pero, en consecuencia, había recibido más golpes a causa de su cansancio. El equidna cayó pesadamente al suelo y se dejó tumbar en el suelo con los brazos extendidos. Sonic corrió en su auxilio, alarmado por el estado de su compañero. Pocas veces lo veía así de mal.

-¿Knuckles? Responde, Knuckles- le dijo a la vez que zarandeaba la espalda inerte del equidna.

-Estoy...estoy bien, Sonic. Sólo me estoy tomando un pequeño descanso- gimió con un tono lastimero en su voz.

-Knuckles...- Sonic se alarmó cuando el brazo de su colega se movió y dejó al descubierto una herida sangrante y profunda que desgarraba la piel hasta el hueso. Sonic apretó los dientes en un gesto desastroso- Tengo que llamar a Tails.

-No...Te he dicho que estoy perfectamente ¿es que estás sordo?

-No me trates así. Sabes que sólo quiero ayudarte- le reprochó, Sonic, su comportamiento.

Un seseo tremendamente escalofriante sobresaltó al erizo y le puso los pelos de las púas de punta. Volteó la cabeza lentamente, sin dejar de prestar atención a los aterradores sonidos que se producían detrás suyo. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos rojos brillantes que emanaban miedo y peligro. Después un fétido olor penetró en su nariz y...repentinamente unos dientes blancos como el marfil y afilados como dagas aparecieron en su campo de visión, seguido de un rugido agudo y atronador. Sonic realizó, instintivamente en un acto de protegerse, una patada que cortó a la mitad aquel nig amenazador. El ser explotó en un charco del color del alquitrán. El erizo se incorporó rápidamente y se llevó una mano al pecho, donde su corazón latía a mil por hora. Quizá, si no hubiera actuado el nig podría haberle matado. Estaba bastante conmocionado.

-¿Sonic? ¿Te encuentras bien?- se preocupó Knuckles, quien se había levantado del suelo y se agarraba la herida del brazo con peligrosa fuerza.

-Sí, creo...- se interrumpió cuando el seseo de los nigs fue lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar ¿no los habían derrotado?

Erizo y equidna se quedaron inmóviles cuando contemplaron como las criaturas resurgían de nuevo de los charcos. Sus cuerpos gelatinosos estaban en perfectas condiciones: sin un rasguño, sin ninguna cicatriz, sin ninguna señal de que hubieran sido derrotados en algún momento. A Sonic le inundó de repente el miedo, más por Knuckles que por él mismo. El equidna estaba demasiado machacado para volver a pelear con los nigs pero parecía que no se iba a quedar como simple espectador. Sus puños en alto eran la prueba.

Sonic miró, aterrado, a sus enemigos y tragó saliva. No le quedaba más remedio que volver a pelear con los repugnantes monstruos.

Anya se removió inquieta en el asiento del Tornado, el avión más rápido en el que había montado nunca. En realidad, jamás había montado en uno. Estaba preocupada por Sonic the Hedgehog, su salvador, y por Knuckles the Echidna, el amigo del salvador. Si los nigs habían aparecido, eso sólo podía significar que aquel hombre, Eggman, había logrado que el huevo se abriera ante él. El huevo maligno. Las leyendas de su pueblo relataban que únicamente la cría del huevo dorado, el que ella poseía, podría vencer al monstruo. Pero ¿quién sería el elegido cabalgador de la criatura? ¿Quién lucharía contra la oscuridad? Estaba casi segura de que sería Sonic el que recibiera el honor. Él era valiente, decidido, bondadoso, justo...Era la persona ideal para hacer frente a la amenaza. Pero ¿cuándo se abriría? Esa era la cuestión.

Un ruido de pasos despertó a Anya de su trance y captó la atención de Tails. El zorro tuvo que ahogar un grito cuando vio a Sonic y a Knuckles surgir de la maleza de un bosque situado a las afueras de la cuidad. Estaban completamente destrozados. Millones de yagas sangrientas cortaban la cara y el cuerpo de ambos. Sus respiraciones eran muy agitadas y sus piernas temblaban frenéticamente, amenazando con tumbarlos. Anya reprimió una oleada de temor y corrió en su ayuda. Al ver que Tails avanzaba hacia el erizo, la periquita atendió al equidna. Nada más pasar sus delgados brazos por la cintura de Knuckles, este se dejó caer. Anya recurrió a su mínima fuerza para sostener su masculinizado cuerpo.

-De repente, se marcharon...los nigs...- farfulló el herido.

-No...No te mueras...- murmuró desesperada cuando Knuckles perdió la conciencia.

De pronto, notó que alguien separaba al equidna de ella. Miró hacia la persona que estaba cargando con él. Tails volaba gracias a sus dos colas y sujetaba ahora a Knuckles por el pecho. Anya, medio aturdida, sólo pudo soltarlo y caminar lentamente hasta su asiento correspondiente en el Tornado. De reojo, vio a Sonic apoyado en las alas del avión. Él seguía despierto y parecía estar mejor que Knuckles. La periquita suspiró audiblemente y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba descansar. Poco después sintió una brisa agitándole las plumas de la cabeza y a continuación notó que debajo de ella el Tornado se elevaba. Sí, ya estaban despegando. Despegaban hacia un cielo completamente azul. Un cielo que ignoraba el peligro futuro y a un extraño animal con cabeza y alas de águila y patas y cola de león. Era negro. Todo negro.

* * *

**¡Kamiase, Kira-writer! ¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! ¿Qué tal todo? Yo escribiendo, como podéis ver ¿Habéis empezado ya las vacaciones de verano? A mi me dan las notas el Viernes (estoy un poco nerviosa...). Bueno, supongo que nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Que paséis unas felices vacaciones y una feliz semana. Gracias por los reviews.**

**Wings-Dragon**


	3. Los modales de Cream

3º capítulo: Los modales de Cream.

Midió estratégicamente el pulso del Knuckles que yacía inconsciente en la cama de la habitación en donde recientemente había estado Anya. Los pequeños latidos de su muñeca se sentían perfectamente debajo de la piel dura del equidna. Tails decidió que no había que preocuparse de momento y decidió que aprovecharía ahora que sus amigos estaban dormidos para hacer más reformas en el Tornado. Eran las nueve de la noche. Demasiado pronto para dormir. Pero Sonic estaba muy cansado y Anya estaba realmente estresada por un motivo que todos desconocían.

El joven zorro salió con sumo cuidado de la zona hogar y entró en el laboratorio. El Tornado reposaba pacíficamente en su mini hangar como si estuviera durmiendo. Tails cogió de su caja de herramientas una llave inglesa y se dispuso a trabajar en el avión.

Enroscó al máximo aquella tuerca de las hélices y se sacudió las manos. Sólo quedaba echarle un buen chorro de agua. Pero justo cuando iba a coger la manguera, que estaba enrollada en la pared, alguien le agarró del hombro. Tails no se resistió porque conocía el tacto de aquella mano aterciopelada e infantil. Sí, la conocía demasiado bien. La mano se despegó de su piel y fue entonces cuando el zorro se volteó para ver a la persona que él creía que era. Estaba en lo cierto. Tails sonrió cuando Cream le agarró una de sus manos manchadas de aceite y la agitó en el aire. Sus ojos marrones mostraban una gran preocupación hacia él aunque en su cara mantenía una disimulada sonrisa. La pequeña conejita parpadeó y movió ligeramente sus enormes orejas. Tails contuvo su sorpresa cuando no vio a Cheese consigo, su fiel amigo.

-Hola, Tails- saludó Cream volviendo a atraer su atención justo cuando empezaba a mirar hacia los lados en busca del chao.

-Oh, hola, Cream ¿qué tal te encuentras?

Cream suspiró y se alejó un paso de él como si estuviera decepcionada por algo.

-Esa pregunta me corresponde a mí hacerla- le contestó con una exagerada cortesía.

Cream y sus innecesarios modales, pensaba Tails. La conejita siempre fue muy perfecta en sus maneras con todos sus amigos, como si ellos se trataran de la nobleza. Nunca se daba cuenta que, por lo menos con él, no era necesario que se comportara de una manera tan refinada. Sin embargo, Cream no veía eso y siempre le decía que comportarse de otra manera sería una falta de respeto grandísima hacia ellos. Eso eran tonterías, pensaba.

-No te entiendo. Yo estoy perfectamente- dijo intentando ocultar el hecho de la pelea con los nigs. Cuando Cream se preocupaba...no había quien se la sacara de encima.

-Sí, sí me entiendes- le discutió- Dime que fue lo qué paso y si están bien los otros, Knuckles y Sonic.

Tails suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?

Cream se cruzó de brazos y lanzó una pequeña risita. De esa forma demostraba lo obvio de la situación.

-Las noticias, prensa, internet, cotilleos...Habéis peleado en una ciudad no en una selva virgen.

-Ah, claro- Tails intentó ocultar su ridículo- Bueno, Sonic está bien y Knuckles sólo está exhausto. Por lo demás...

-¿Y la otra chica?- le interrumpió Cream inmediatamente.

-¿La otra chica? ¡Oh! Te refieres a Anya. Ella apareció de repente. Me parece que sabe mucho de la situación de hoy.

La conejita se puso pálida de repente al escuchar el nombre de la chica que ellos habían rescatado. Tails se quedó inmóvil cuando vio aquella reacción pero no se atrevía a preguntarle que era lo que le había asustado tanto ¿sería desconfianza? ¿Miedo, tal vez?

-Es sólo una amiga verdad ¿verdad?- preguntó bajando mucho la voz.

El zorro se sobresalto imperceptiblemente cuando escucho aquella pregunta ¿que quería decir con eso? ¿No pensaría que...? No. Anya era una periquita muy estilizada y muy femenina pero para él no significaba nada. No era posible que Cream, amiga casi de la infancia, pensara de Tails como un cazador furtivo. Él era un hombre honrado. No un mujeriego.

-¡Cream! ¡Si la conocí ayer!- le saltó para hacerle ver lo absurdo de su pregunta- ¡Ni siquiera es una amiga!

Sin embargo, al acabar de decir eso, se arrepintió desesperadamente. Un rostro acongojado cubrió la cara de Cream. Sus ojos color ámbar se aguaron peligrosamente y una mueca afligida se dibujaba en su cara. Tails se reprochó a si mismo severamente el hablarle de esa manera. No podía creerse que hubiese sido tan cruel con ella. Y menos cuando ella era tremendamente bondadosa con él.

-Cream- se acercó a la conejita oprimida y la agarró por los hombros en un gesto cariñoso- no era mi intención hablarte de ese modo. Perdóname.

-No, Tails, soy yo la que tiene que pedir perdón. No debí hacerte esa pregunta. Forma parte de tu vida personal y yo no me puedo entrometer.

-Tú formas parte de mi vida.

Y entonces, Cream levantó la cabeza y miró a Tails. El zorro se estremeció al captar la mirada de su amiga. Sus ojos, antes tristes, se clavaban en el joven zorro con un brillo de extraña esperanza. Una esperanza que no podía descifrar pero que le ardía la sangre en sus venas. Soltó suavemente los hombros de Cream y suspiró inaudiblemente. Aunque parecía que ella se había dado cuenta porque la esperanza de sus ojos aumentó su intensidad.

-Tails, tengo que irme a casa. Mi madre me está esperando...- susurró y rápidamente salió por la puerta del laboratorio.

Tails estaba inmóvil. Conmocionado. La fuerza que había acelerado su corazón le había agarrotado los músculos y agitado los nervios. Temblaba frenéticamente. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ver desaparecer a Cream en el horizonte, escondiéndose detrás de la colina que daba al camino que a su vez llevaba a la ciudad, donde se encontraba el piso de Amy.

Sonic agarró la mochila con los aperitivos que Tails había preparado y trotó hasta el pequeño hangar del Tornado, donde Tails estaba montado en su lugar correspondiente. Según el erizo, iban a supervisar las zonas más recónditas de Mobius. Decían que podría haber algo que fuera la causa de los ataques de los nigs. Quizá buscaban algo...

Sonic se subió ágilmente a las alas del avión y se colocó cómodamente y seguro para el despegue. Tails empezó a encender y a calentar el motor del vehículo.

-Anya, te encargarás de los cuidados de Knuckles- le encomendó el erizo.

-Vigila que no le baje la tensión, que se encuentra en buena postura y que no se le inflama la herida del brazo.

-Volveremos lo más pronto posible- acabó finalmente Sonic y después de cinco minutos, el Tornado ya estaba en el aire, menguando en el denso cielo que se extendía por el horizonte.

Anya juntó las manos y cerró los ojos. Estaba realmente asustada. La cría tenía que salir YA del huevo. Si no el poder del miedo cubriría todo el planeta. El huevo oscuro había eclosionado y ahora sólo la criatura de piel de oro podrá erradicar al tenebroso futuro. Esa era la leyenda de su pueblo. Su pueblo ahora destrozado...Pero si Sonic es el elegido para montar a la criatura ¿por qué no se había abierto ya el huevo dorado? ¿O es que Sonic no es el elegido? ¿Quién era entonces?

_-Acércate...cógeme..._- le susurró una débil presencia mental.

Anya parpadeó confundida y miró a su alrededor en busca de la persona que le había lanzado ese mensaje telepático. Pero la estancia estaba fría y solitaria. Sólo se escuchaba el murmuro del viento y a un alegre gorrión que cantaba posado en una rama de un árbol que había en el exterior. Estaba ella sola en el laboratorio. Pero Anya seguía buscando la presencia mental así que se quedó inmóvil y rígida mientras registraba la habitación con sus ojos verdes.

-_Ven, Anya, acércate a mí...cógeme..._- le volvió a susurrar aquella voz.

La periquita se volteó hacia la puerta del laboratorio. La puerta que daba a la zona hogar. La presencia venía de allí. Anya suspiró profundamente y empezó a caminar. No tenía miedo, no estaba asustada. Al contrario, estaba tranquila e intensamente serena. Hasta ella misma se extrañaba de no alarmarse pero había algo en esa presencia mental que la calmaba, que le decía que no era malvada. También sentía algo de impaciencia pero esa impaciencia no pertenecía a su cuerpo, a su conciencia. Era una emoción que no estaba adherida a ella...sino a la presencia mental. La esperaba. La esperaba en alguna parte y a nadie más que a ella pero ¿por qué la esperaba?

Llegó a la habitación de Knuckles sin haberse dado cuenta de que había estado andando. La estancia estaba oscura pero un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por la cortina semicerrada. No parecía que hubiera algo anormal en ella. Giró su cabeza hacia el equidna dormido. Su respiración se escuchaba claramente en la tranquila pero amenazadora calma de la habitación. Fue ahora cuando Anya se amedrentó ligeramente. Se volteó con la intención de salir de allí pero...su cuerpo no respondía. Estaba totalmente paralizada. Removió los brazos rebeldemente intentando escapar de la fuerza misteriosa que la tenía atrapada pero sus pies estaban completamente encajados en el suelo. Una repentina oleada de temor invadió a Anya. Empezó a temblar frenéticamente y comenzó a pelear encarnecidamente con el poder que la tenía prisionera. Intentó gritar pero ni un solo sonido salió por su pico curvado, solamente exhaló aire.

-_No, no te vayas...cógeme...-_ le dijo la voz mental.

Entonces Anya se relajó por completo cuando comprendió que era aquella presencia mental la que la agarraba con tanta fuerza. Buscó con su conciencia el hilo telepático y en el momento en que la encontró la aferró a ella como si fuera un tesoro preciado. Deseaba que no se marchara. Que se quedara con ella. Había algo en esa presencia que le mantenía la confianza. Sabía que si estaba en su mente estaría segura de cualquier peligro pero, ahora bien ¿sería la conciencia ajena quien la manipulaba para que sintiera eso? Agitó la cabeza y caminó hasta la bolsa de cuero, que estaba colgada en la silla que había al lado de la cama. La bolsa que guardaba el huevo dorado.

La agarró con sumo cuidado, como si se tratara de un objeto frágil y débil, y vertió su contenido en su regazo. El huevo del color del oro cayó pesadamente sobre sus muslos. El duro embrión rodó por sus piernas y la periquita se apresuró a echarle las manos. No podía dejarlo caer. No podía dejar que le pasara algo malo porque...de ahí procedía la presencia mental.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo! ¡He aquí me tercer capítulo de esta nueva historia! Y he aquí una nueva tanda de agradecimientos. Muchas gracias, Kamiase. Personalmente, yo pienso que mi imaginación está un poco atrofiada pero te agradezco realmente ese halago. Este capítulo es como un regalo para ti. No se si me entiendes... Kira-writer, también te agradezco tu review. Te digo lo mismo que a Kamiase: no creo que tenga tanta imaginación, jejeje. Y tranquilos que Knuckles sigue vivo. Bueno, supongo que nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo. Que tengáis unas grandes vacaciones, amigos. Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz semana a los dos.**


	4. Seguimiento y una frenética llamada

4º capítulo: Seguimiento y una frenética llamada.

El giro del Tornado bajo sus pies sorprendió a Sonic desde las alas y tuvo que aferrarse bien a ellas para no desplazarse a un lado. El erizo gruñó cuando el avión siguió virando hacia la derecha dando una vuelta completa. Se encontraban sobre un denso paisaje de selva virgen, lejos de la civilización. La búsqueda de Eggman les había llevado hasta esos parajes claramente deshabitados e inhóspitos. A Sonic no le asustaba encontrarse tan fuera de la sociedad pero si le inquietaba la soledad y el silencio. Él prefería los lugares con movimiento y barullo.

Lanzó un largo suspiro en el momento en que el Tornado se enderezó y continuó en línea recta hacia el oeste. Aquella selva parecía no tener fin. A veces, Sonic se preguntaba si lo que había debajo de ellos era vegetación o un mar esmeralda. Si no fuera por el helado viento que mecía las hojas de los árboles habría optado por lo segundo. Dudaba que Eggman estuviera por esa zona.

-Tais, creo que estamos perdiendo el tiempo aquí- le dijo con tono agotado.

Tails subió la mirada para ver mejor a su amigo. Llevaba unas gafas impermeables para la lluvia y un chaleco de piel para el frío. Sonic deseó de nuevo haber aceptado uno de esos chalecos. Hacía un ambiente congelado allí arriba, además de que se habían cruzado con múltiples pero breves tormentas.

-Ya te he dicho que...

-Que viste a Eggman volar sobre aquella rara criatura hacia aquí, lo sé- le interrumpió realmente molesto por la situación- pero eso fue hace una hora. Puede que ya se hubiera largado.

-Puede- Tails pulsó un botón en su panel de control y continuó- pero si vino aquí tendría que ser por algo ¿no te parece? Eggman no da paseítos montado en criaturas voladoras muy a menudo.

Sonic se cruzó de brazos y se estremeció cuando una brisa helada lo abofeteó de repente. Tuvo que contener un fuerte estornudo para no delatar su malestar.

-Puede que tengas razón pero no tiene porqué haber...

-¡Ajá!- y la exclamación del joven zorro casi derriba a Sonic de las alas del avión- Los radares de espionaje detectan movimiento en el centro de la selva. Sólo se puede tratar de Eggman.

Sonic rugió en su fuero interno y se aguantó una retahíla de insultos. No podía soportar más aquel ambiente, aquel silencio, aquella quietud. Menos mal que por fin había signos de aquel hombre inaguantable.

-Entonces ¿qué hacemos aquí arriba? ¡Vamos a por ese mentecato!

Tails hizo caso a las órdenes de su camarada y empezó a descender lentamente hacia un claro que no se diferenciaba en absolutamente nada al espacio frondoso. Sonic se preguntó como era posible que Tails pudiera guiarse en estas situaciones. Él nunca pudiera haberlo hecho en tierra. Todos los árboles eran iguales, todas las plantas eran igual, incluso los animales eran iguales. Le sería lo más normal del mundo perderse. Pero los métodos de Tails para orientarse eran cosa que sólo los pilotos podían entender.

Clavó fuertemente sus dedos en las alas metálicas del avión para estabilizarse mientras Tails descendía ahora en diagonal hacia el lugar señalado. El viento helado pronto entumeció los huesos de Sonic y envidió otra vez a su colega por el chaleco de piel. Un pequeño temblor sacudió su espalda y entonces empezó a tiritar de frío. Esperaba que Tails no se diera cuenta de lo mal que lo estaba pasando en el aire.

-Te dije que...- empezó a decir divertido el joven zorro al percatarse del castañeo de dientes del erizo.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! ¡No me lo eches en cara!- gritó el erizo antes de que Tails acabara la frase.

Tails interrumpió su risa en el momento en que las ramas de los enormes árboles de la selva virgen empezaron a golpear al Tornado. El zorro tuvo que recurrir a sus mejores tácticas de piloto para poder evadir los delgados pero molestos brazos de madera de la vegetación. Sonic se cubrió de un modo protector la cara para evitar los arañazos. Sin embargo, su extremidad sufrió los daños y en el momento de tocar tierra, lo primero que el erizo sintió fue un profundo escozor en la piel libre de pelaje azul. En cambio, Tails no había sufrido ningún rasguño. Otra vez, su chaleco de piel le protegió el cuerpo y las gafas que él utilizaba para las lluvias le resguardaron los ojos. El avión sólo tenía unos cuantos rayazos que habían desprendido un poco de pintura del metal. Parecía que eso dolía más a Tails que ver a su amigo erizo lleno de hojas y pequeñas ramitas clavadas en sus púas. De un salto bajó de las alas y aterrizó en seco en el suelo. Una nube de polvo se formó alrededor de sus pies. El erizo los agitó para dispersarla y lanzó un largo suspiro mientras estudiaba su alrededor. Como suponía, había árboles, árboles y más árboles. Plantas, plantas y más plantas. Todas iguales.

-¿Tails?- preguntó esperando que el zorro pudiera guiarle con precisión.

-Sí, la señal proviene de más adelante. Vayamos allí antes de que se nos escapen.

Sonic asintió y aguardó a que Tails se le adelantara. Corría volando a ras del suelo moviendo sus colas con mucha rapidez. Vio como se alejaba y entonces, cuando todo se quedó en silencio, entrecerró los ojos y dejó que la preocupación le sobreviniera. Hace poco deseaba que Eggman entrara en acción y ahora se arrepentía que lo hubiera hecho. Los nigs... ¿qué eran esas criaturas? Indudablemente eran difíciles de combatir ¿Sería...sería Eggman el que los liberó? Agarró sus antebrazos y respiró entrecortadamente, temiendo lo que pasaría en el futuro. Sin embargo encontró las agallas para mirar hacia adelante y echar a correr detrás de Tails.

Estaban escondidos entre la maleza, observando a dos nigs que vigilaban la entrada a un templo antiguo protegido por los árboles. La presencia de los monstruos incomodaba visiblemente a Sonic y parecía que Tails tampoco era inmune al terrorífico aspecto de los seres. De vez en cuando, el zorro tragaba saliva y se removía desplazando montoncitos de tierra a los lados. Los nigs intuían a veces que alguien los estaba espiando y empezaban a olisquear la zona pero nunca se movían de su sitio así que no los detectaban. Los segundos se hacían minutos y los minutos, horas pero Eggman no salía del templo ¿qué estaría haciendo allí?

-Sonic ¿por qué no atacamos y acorralamos a Eggman?- preguntó Tails sin apartar la mirada de los nigs.

-No podemos. Son...- le costaba admitir ese hecho- indestructibles.

Tails abrió los ojos de par en par. Pocas veces había oído decir la palabra "indestructible" a su amigo.

-¿No dijiste que los habíais vencido, Knuckles y tú, en Biggest City?

-No los vencimos. De repente, se marcharon. Como si respondieran a algún tipo de orden- Sonic se quedó callado un segundo y de reojo, vio como el joven zorro se sentaba en el la hierba- ¿qué crees que contendrá el huevo de Anya?- le decidió preguntar ahora.

Tails suspiró y ocultó sus ojos bajo los párpados. Una mueca de resentimiento se dibujó en su boca. Volvió a suspirar y después clavó sus ojos azules zafiro en Sonic.

-Mientras estabais combatiendo a los nigs, Anya me contó una leyenda muy popular de su pueblo- Sonic se quedó en silencio y él entendió perfectamente ese gesto. Quería que continuara- Según esa leyenda, en un antiguo templo yacían dos huevos: uno dorado y uno negro. Cada uno contenía una criatura completamente diferente. El dorado poseía un dragón mientras que el negro tenía un grifo. La leyenda decía que hace diez millones de años, el huevo negro se abrió ante un chico de carácter malvado y cruel quien, con la ayuda del grifo, empezó a dominar cada rincón de Mobius. Sin embargo, el huevo dorado también había eclosionado y el dragón y su jinete acabaron con la destructora amenaza que había atemorizado el planeta por tanto tiempo. El grifo y su amo murieron pero el dragón y su jinete desaparecieron y nadie los volvió a ver- el zorro hizo una pequeña pausa para observar a Sonic. Estaba absorto en la historia, con una mano apoyada en su mentón- Durante siglos, la paz reinó libremente por el mundo hasta que...una antigua tribu de periquitos descubrió otro par de huevos dorado y negro. La tribu empezó a temer otra catástrofe idéntica a la anterior y es por eso que el jefe de los periquitos mandó construir un templo para encerrar los huevos. Así no eclosionarían.

Sonic pensó detenidamente en la historia de Tails. Así que Anya procedía de una tribu de periquitos. Periquitos destinados a proteger los huevos.

-¿Dónde está el pueblo de Anya?- le preguntó finalmente.

-Ya no hay pueblo. Eggman lo destruyó completamente cuando robó el huevo negro.

Sonic saltó en el sitio y señaló a Tails con el dedo índice.

-¡Entonces fue él!- exclamó lo suficientemente bajo para que los nigs no le oyeran.

-Claro que fue él- ahora el zorro señaló a las criaturas negras que guardaban la entrada al templo- Los nigs son seres engendrados por los poderes del grifo.

Sonic no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse de piedra al acabar de oír la frase. Su peor deducción se había cumplido. Eggman estaba al mando de todo. El trabajo le volvía. Sonrió. En el fondo no le sorprendía. El científico siempre fue una mente retorcida, ansiosa de dominar Mobius. Sin embargo, Eggman no tenía ninguna pizca de carácter materno ¿cómo se podría abrir el huevo ante él?

-No se abre como si se tratara de un huevo de gallina- dijo Tails cuando Sonic se lo preguntó- El huevo sólo eclosiona cuando la persona indicada lo sostiene en sus manos. El huevo negro rompe ante personas de alma oscura y maligna. El dorado lo hace ante una persona capaz de acabar con el grifo y que tenga un corazón puro y noble.

-¿Eh? ¿El huevo hace como una especie de elección?- al erizo le costaba comprender esa teoría.

-Exacto- el zorro lo miró a continuación con unos ojos brillantes- Y Anya cree que tú serás el elegido para cabalgar al dragón.

El erizo parpadeó totalmente mudo y sólo pudo señalarse a si mismo con el dedo gordo de su mano. Cabalgar...un dragón. Imposible. Él no se veía así. Subirse al Tornado era una cosa pero montar a un reptil gigante volador...otra muy distinta. El erizo no podría luchar a lomos de un dragón. Eso implicaba los combates aéreos y él los prefería en la tierra. Corriendo y danzando para confundir a su enemigo. No. No quería aceptar ese cargo. Pero no tenía nada que hacer porque, según Tails, es el dragón quien decide. Suspiró y dejó caer los brazos ¿por que todo era tan difícil?

Dejaron de hablar y se limitaron a estudiar a los dos nigs que vigilaban todavía la entrada al templo. Eggman tardaba demasiado. Eso inquietaba más a Sonic, quien no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Tails. El zorro se había mantenido callado desde que acabaron de hablar y ni siquiera miraba para el erizo. Temía que tuviera esperanzas puestas en él. El joven zorro sabía con suficiencia que no estaba preparado para asumir ese cargo. En sus adentros, gruñó por que Anya le hubiese metido esas ideas a Tails. Ella no sabía que el zorro era bastante ingenuo y que él, Sonic, era la criatura perfecta de Mobius para sus ojos.

Un pitido procedente de la muñeca de Tails sobresaltó a los dos colegas. El animal de dos colas se apresuró a silenciarlo pero fue demasiado tarde. La pareja de nigs apostillada en el templo comenzó a inspeccionar la zona girando sus viscosas cabezas negras a los lados buscando el origen del ruido. Ya habían escuchado el pitido. Con una seña de testa, Sonic indicó a Tails que se alejaran del lugar y se olvidaran de Eggman. El zorro hizo caso a la orden de su camarada y empezó a volar a ras del suelo siguiendo a Sonic. Ambos corrían en dirección al Tornado.

-¿Knuckles? Aquí Tails- respondió el jovenzuelo cuando se hubo asegurado de que estaban suficientemente lejos de los esbirros de Eggman. Hablaba a través de una especie de reloj con una pantallita que ocupaba el lugar de las manecillas.

-Tails, Sonic y tú tenéis que volver aquí. Hay algo que tenéis que ver- le dijo el equidna con una pizca de nervios en su voz.

-¿Qué es? No tenemos tiempo para enigmas- Tails mostraba irritación a causa de la huída. El blanco de sus ojos estaba completamente hinchado.

-Será...será mejor que lo comprobéis vosotros mismos- y colgó sin dar más explicaciones.

Erizo y zorro se miraron con confusión. Sonic ya empezaba a temer más problemas. Sin embargo, pensó, si hubiese pasado algo, Knuckles estaría mucho más histérico. Aún así, la intranquilidad hacía mella en él. Tails, también afectado por la llamada de Knuckles, estuvo a punto de decir algo a su colega pero justo en el momento escucharon moverse la maleza a sus espaldas. Los nigs estaban llegando. Tenían que regresar al Tornado rápidamente y volar de vuelta a casa. Sonic y Tails echaron a correr, el erizo un poco furioso por dejar escapar a su enemigo. Cuanto daría ahora por enfrentarse a aquellas criaturas...

El aterrizaje fue algo violento debido al nerviosismo de Tails a causa de la frenética llamada de Knuckles. Sonic se retuvo un reproche ante las habilidades de pilotaje del zorro pero comprendió que estaba demasiado emocionado. Knuckles les esperaba a la puerta del mini-hangar. Movía rápidamente el pie de arriba a abajo levantando nubes de polvo cada vez que golpeaba la tierra. Su saludo se limitó a un meneo de cabeza. Sonic se preguntó que sería eso que quería enseñarles. Se colocó enfrente del equidna y justo cuando iba a cuestionarle sobre el asunto, un estridente rugido sacudió el suelo bajo sus pies. Sonic se tapó inmediatamente los oídos mientras Tails gritaba y en un acto reflejo se escondía detrás del erizo.

-¿¡Qué ocurre!- exclamó el erizo al inmutable equidna a la vez que intentaba dominar su impulso de ir a pelear.

-Solamente quiere más comida. No pasa nada- Knuckles levantó ligeramente la testa, como si intentara mirar por encima del edificio- Venid, vamos a verla.

-¿A quien, Knuckles?- preguntó Tails pero no recibió respuesta. Empezaron a rodear la casa o laboratorio-hogar.

Sonic seguía totalmente inseguro a su colega rojizo. Detrás de la casa, zona que correspondía a un gran prado, se podían escuchar ronroneos y grandes pisadas que provocaban pequeños temblores. Atrás suya notaba los temblores asustadizos de Tails quien buscaba refugio en el erizo pero por el contrario Knuckles estaba tranquilo. Sin embargo, estaba más serio de lo normal. Y ¿dónde estaba Anya?

Un agudo aullido desvió los pensamientos de Sonic para que fueran centrados en aquel amenazador ruido. El zorro clavó sus manos en las caderas del erizo veloz y profirió un leve gemido. En cambio, el equidna seguía sereno apremiando a sus compañeros a que siguieran caminando. Ellos lo hicieron de mala gana, atentos a cualquier signo de hostilidad en el ambiente.

Cuando llegaron a la esquina posterior del laboratorio-hogar, Knuckles se paró en seco provocando que Sonic y Tails chocaran uno detrás de otro. El erizo empezó a regañarle por aquel gesto pero el equidna parecía que hacía oídos sordos. Era como si estuviera observando algo detenidamente. Sonic gruñó y clavó sus oídos en el suave susurro que acariciaba aquella atmósfera y que se podía escuchar perfectamente. Era un susurro melodioso no amenazador pero provenía del mismo individuo. Knuckles se volteó hacia los dos chicos y les indicó con una seña que se asomaran. Sonic se preguntó que extraña y aburrida criatura les esperaba en esa ocasión ¿un mutante? ¿Un hombre lobo? ¿O quizá el grifo de Eggman? Pero cuando vio que era realmente lo que había provocado esos ruidos no pudo evitar quedarse de piedra.

Un dragón, mucho más grande tanto en longitud como en altura al laboratorio-hogar y tan dorado como el mismísimo sol, reposaba enroscado sobre el verde césped, susurrando y ronroneando plácidamente. Sus alas descansaban totalmente extendidas en el suelo y su larga cola terminada en punta oscilaba delicadamente de un lado a otro proyectando haces de luz de oro alrededor. Sus ojos, semejantes a dos zafiros puros, estaban medio entrecerrados. El animal estaba siendo sucumbido a las caricias en su hocico cuneiforme de una joven periquita, Anya.

* * *

**He aquí mi cuarto capítulo. La verdad es que me está costando últimamente escribir...Uf...Bueno, pero dejando a un lado eso, vayamos con los agradecimientos: Gracias, Kira-writer. Me alegro de que te guste mi historia pero, realmente, yo no le veo motivos, jejeje. Por cierto, también me alegro de que te gustara el TailsXCream. Y gracias, Kamiase. También me alegro de que te gustara "el regalo". Y tranquilo que habrá más TailsXCream. Bueno, hoy os dejo pronto porque tengo que ir a coger el tren y no me va a dar tiempo. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Que tengáis una feliz semana. Gracias por vuestros reviews.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Muchos besos y abrazos a los dos, amigos.**


	5. Anya y Noranth

**Para Alicia the Hedgehog: Teoricamente, sí, Tails y Cream son demasiado jóvenes para enamorarse. Cuando empezé este fanfic ya tenía pensado meter a Cream en la historia (Tails ya era obvio que lo iba a poner). No me gusta la actitud infantil que le dan en los juegos (sí, sé que tiene 6 años, jajaja) así que decidí hacerla más mayor de lo que es. No me refiero en edad, sino en psicología. En consecuencia, no sería tan joven para enamorarse (pero ¿quién dice que Cream esté enamorada de Tails, o viceversa...?). Era una cosita que quería aclarar.**

* * *

5º capítulo: Anya y Noranth.

Sonic, logrando su intento de calmarse, alzó un pie y dio el primer paso, todo menos seguro. Buscando inconscientemente una advertencia, miró a Knuckles. El equidna estaba con los brazos cruzados observando al dragón. Cuando éste se percató de que el erizo le miraba, le indicó que podía acercarse sin problemas a él. No obstante, Sonic no estaba del todo de acuerdo. Bufó ante la extraña situación y, con la valentía en el corazón, empezó a caminar hacia la inmensa mole dorada, concretamente iba hacia Anya. La periquita parecía estar totalmente absorbida en el dragón.

-Sonic...ten cuidado- susurró Tails, quien había encontrado protección en Knuckles. Sonic tomó mucho en cuenta la sugerencia de su amigo.

A media distancia del reptil, Sonic aminoró el paso. Sin darse cuenta había dejado abierta la boca y justo cuando dio el décimo paso, Sonic desplazó una piedra con el pie.

Anya se sobresaltó ante el gruñido de Noranth, su dragona. Abandonó las caricias cuando el animal levantó su enorme cabeza y miró con sus ojos azules opalescentes a Sonic. El erizo estaba inmóvil, con una cara de tranquilidad fingida. Noranth se quejó del ruido que había hecho al desplazar una piedra con su pie. La había apartado de su estado de paz. Anya clavó sus ojos en Sonic en el momento en que se percató de que la estaba mirando. En realidad, no se había dado cuenta de que había llegado de su expedición. Para transmitirle calma, le sonrió de la manera más amigable que podía. Sonic comenzó a caminar, muy, muy despacio hacia ellas.

_-No me cae bien-_ se quejó Noranth mentalmente a la periquita. Su mensaje iba cargado de una pizca de repulsión.

_-¿Por qué?-_ le preguntó Anya, un poco alarmada ante la actitud de su dragona.

_-Él me agitó mientras yo estaba en el huevo. Me hizo daño._

La periquita saltó con una carcajada. El tono de protesta de Noranth le resultó inesperadamente divertido. Sin embargo, Anya sabía que Noranth no le iba a hacer nada a Sonic. Ella era demasiado dócil, mucho más de lo que la gente, como Sonic, se imaginaba.

-¿Anya? ¿Estás bien?- un tono preocupado reinaba en la voz de Sonic. Eso la emocionó ligeramente.

_-Dile que puede acercarse. No le voy a comer-_ le ordenó la dragona.

-Sí, estoy bien- le contestó lo más natural que pudo- Puedes acercarte. No te va a hacer nada- siguió, señalando a Noranth.

Sonic se sintió repentinamente tranquilo con esas palabras de Anya. Recorrió el trecho que faltaba para llegar hasta ella y se arrodilló a su lado, no sin antes hacer una pequeña y mal hecha reverencia a la dragona. Aunque la actitud del dragón no era de hostilidad, Sonic estaba ligeramente amedrentado. Aquella criatura era el triple de grande que él.

-_Me tiene miedo... ¿Tan fea soy?-_ dijo Noranth a Anya con un claro atisbo de preocupación.

_-No es miedo, es impresión- _la intentó tranquilizar. La periquita palmeó el hocico puntiagudo cariñosamente- Hola Sonic- en cambio saludó al erizo con timidez.

El erizo lanzó un rápido vistazo a Noranth y cambió la postura sobre la mullida hierba. Sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, un poco más claros que los de Anya, estaban totalmente clavados en la periquita. Anya no pudo evitar apartar la mirada.

-Vaya...el dragón te ha elegido a ti- la frase de Sonic provocó un gruñido en Noranth.

-No es "dragón" es "dragona"- el tono tímido en la voz de Anya todavía no se había reducido- Se llama Noranth.

Sonic volteó la cabeza hacia Noranth y profirió un "¡Oh!". Ahora entendía la elegancia con la que había sido dibujado el cuerpo del animal. Sus ojos de zafiros estudiaron al inmóvil erizo. Al rato parpadeó y canturreó contenta, extendiendo sus alas y volviendo a apoyar la cabeza dorada en la hierba.

-_Parece buen chaval-_ declaró después.

-Noranth piensa que eres fiable.

-¿Y cómo te lo ha dicho?

Al parecer, esa pregunta había hecho enrojecer a Anya. La periquita aguantó la respiración y se inclinó ligeramente hacia su dragona.

-Telepatía...Esa es una característica de las criaturas de la leyenda- lanzó un suspiro melancólico- de mi pueblo.

Algo agujereó el estómago de Sonic pero no tuvo tiempo de consolarla porque unos pasos acelerados se acercaron. Amy y Cream, junto a Cheese, corrían con enormes bandejas con carne roja. Parecían de vaca. El erizo se sorprendió de que a ellas no les impresionara el inmenso animal que ahora mismo había levantado la cabeza para olisquear el aroma de la sangre que emanaba de las piezas de carne.

Algo hizo que Amy diera un traspiés y que empezara a balancearse peligrosamente de un lado a otro. La bandeja amenazó en verter su contenido al suelo. La eriza gimió desesperada al intentar controlar su propio cuerpo pero ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Amy se inclinó hacia atrás hasta que su cabeza casi tocaba el suelo. Sin embargo, Sonic fue más rápido que la caída y le dio tiempo de coger la bandeja de carne y a Amy a la vez. La eriza se relajó encantada en su brazo libre.

-Vaya, Sonic. Cada vez eres más veloz- el engatusamiento reinaba claramente en la voz de Amy- A este paso correrás más que la propia luz.

-No lo creo. Dicen que cuando llegas a esa velocidad te desintegras- el erizo trató de seguirle el juego.

-_El azulado es rápido. Eso está bien. Nos sacará de muchos apuros-_ elogió Noranth.

_-Realmente...es rápido...-_ Anya se acurrucó en la dragona con el rojo bailando en sus mejillas azuladas-_ Pero a saber hasta cuando nos puede servir._

Sonic había dejado ya a la enamorada eriza en el suelo pero ésta seguía con sus carantoñas y ataques de conquista. Aunque Amy sabía perfectamente que lo que hacía era en vano, ella no era capaz de reconocerlo. Algo dentro de ella le decía que conseguiría algún día su premio más esperado. Sonic pensaba otra cosa completamente distinta.

Cream dejó la bandeja de carne delante de Noranth y se separó de ella cuando su jinete, Anya, le agradeció su servicio. Tails la agarró sorpresivamente por los hombros y le obligó a darse la vuelta. Cheese revoloteaba al lado de la conejita observando curiosamente a la dragona y a la periquita.

-¿No te sorprende Noranth?- le preguntó a la vez que se alejaba del animal.

-Al principio amedrenta pero pronto te darás cuenta de que no es lo que parece.

Tails intentó comprobar la teoría de Cream mirando a Noranth. El animal bufó y a continuación captó la mirada del zorro. Sus ojos opalescentes azules se clavaron en él y Tails no tuvo más remedio que apartar la vista y fijarla en Cream.

-No la trates como si fuera un bicho raro. Es tan inteligente como tú y yo. Y puede que lo sea más que todos nosotros juntos.

-Es un animalejo. No puede ser inteligente.

-¡Es un animal de leyenda, Tails! ¡Tiene que ser inteligente!- le insistió Cream desesperadamente.

El zorro se quedó mudo por un momento, negándose a creer que un animal tuviera más mente que él. Se comportaba casi como un gato. En ese momento, Noranth estaba ronroneando insistentemente para que Anya la acariciara.

-¿Cómo es que estás aquí?

-Knuckles nos llamó cuando Noranth rompió el cascarón. Estaba muy nervioso.

-También nos llamó a nosotros.

De repente, Noranth levantó súbitamente la cabeza y olisqueó el aire. Sus ojos azules opalescentes habían cambiado de color a un rojo alarmante. Su expresión dócil y cariñosa se había transformado en una amenazante mueca de alarma. Sus dientes blancos y afilados asomaban ligeramente por los labios de su hocico cuneiforme. La dragona se levantó inmediatamente y extendió sus enormes alas doradas a la vez que trompeteaba un peligro. Anya, a los pies de Noranth, profirió un gemido preocupado y rápidamente se montó a lomos del animal. Sonic y Amy dejaron sus jugueteos y atendieron a la llamada de Noranth. Knuckles se acercó rápidamente al alarmado ser dorado; y finalmente, Tails y Cream se lanzaron miradas y se aproximaron al grupo. Tails, en un acto inconsciente, no despegó los ojos de la conejita y su chao. Su instinto de protegerlos era demasiado fuerte para ignorarlo.

-¡Ha detectado nigs! ¡Noranth ha detectado nigs! ¡Están por White Forest!- la voz de Anya se interpuso en el trompeteo de Noranth- ¡Rápido, nosotras vamos de camino!

-_¡Tenemos que irnos, Anya!-_ los pensamientos de la dragona estaban cargados de inquietud.

_-¡Sí! ¡Despega ya!_

Y Noranth saltó para empezar a elevarse en el aire mientras batía sus enormes extremidades voladoras rítmicamente para ganar altura. Desapareció en el horizonte, dirigiéndose hacia el este.

Sonic chasqueó los dedos para que comenzaran a prepararse. Tails no se lo pensó dos veces y rodeó el laboratorio-hogar para calentar el Tornado. Las hélices y el motor del avión pronto se escucharon. Knuckles chocó ambos puños indicándole al erizo que podía entrar en combate. Amy y Cream también parecían estar en condiciones para pelear. Sonic estaba realmente satisfecho, sobre todo viendo que las dos chicas del grupo no estaban asustadas aún ignorando el peligro que supondrían los nigs. Se preguntó si ellas sabrían algo ya del asunto.

* * *

**Pues aquí estoy con el quinto capítulo. Sé que no ha tenido mucha acción pero la acción vendrá en el siguiente. Vayamos ya con los agradecimientos (siempre en orden de publicación): Muchas gracias, Kira-writer, por tomarte algo de tu tiempo en leer mi fanfic y de escribirme un review. Me alegra de que te esté gustando. Muchas gracias, Kamiase. Te digo lo mismo que a Kira-writer. Espero que te esté gustando el TailsXCream. Muchas gracias, Katy la eriza, me alegro de que te guste mi fanfic y de que me hayas escrito un review. Espero vernos más a menudo. Muchas gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Gracias también por el consejo de TailsXCream. Te agradezco de que te hayas leído "El Clan de la Noche" y de que ahoras estés leyendo "Firebreath". Me alegro de que te guste. Ojalá te vea más por aquí (en tus historias o en las mías). Muchas gracias a los lectores que no me comentan pero que igualmente siguen la historia. Bueno, no me puedo quedar más tiempo. Muchos besos y abrazos para todos, amigos. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz semana a todos y que tengáis unas felices vacaciones de verano (que aquí hace un tiempo de paraguas...jajaja).**


	6. La bestia de la oscuridad

**Hola de nuevo. Quería comentaros antes de empezar que veréis en este capítulo una frase como esta "Cheese pió...". Sé que los chaos no pían como pájaros pero se me ocurrió mencionar así el sonido que hace Cheese de "Chao, chao" ya que no me parecía bonito ponerlo como diálogo. Sólo quería aclarar eso.**

* * *

6º capítulo: La bestia de la oscuridad.

Sólo tardaron cinco minutos en alcanzar a Noranth. La dragona había estado volando muy despacio para dejar un margen de distancia relativamente corto desde el laboratorio-hogar, así Tails podría alcanzarla fácilmente. Pero ahora era cuando el animal mostraba sus auténticas dotes de vuelo. Su batir de alas era él más poderoso que Sonic había visto. Con solamente dos movimientos de sus extremidades, Noranth se remontó sobre el Tornado y se desplazó hacia adelante cinco metros. Tails pronto aumentó la velocidad del avión. No podían quedarse atrás. Ahora tenían la misión de proteger a Noranth de cualquier peligro porque ella y Anya eran las elegidas para erradicar esta vez a Eggman.

Animal y vehículo volaron diez kilómetros seguidos. Noranth volaba muy nerviosa. Se desplazaba extremadamente rápido y es por eso que Tails tuvo que acelerar al máximo. Parecía que la dragona quería poner al piloto a prueba. Pero el piloto era capaz de superar las pruebas a las que lo sometía. Sin embargo, había una prueba que todos los que estaban ahora mismo en el aire tendrían que superar: los nigs no eran unos enemigos fáciles y Sonic lo sabía de sobra.

Salieron escopetados del Tornado en el momento en que Tails apagó los motores. Sonic tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo tremendo para no dejar al resto de sus compañeros atrás. Miró hacia el cielo, concretamente a un punto dorado entre dos pequeñas nubes blancas. Anya y Noranth seguirían en el aire para después sorprender a los nigs. El erizo suspiró y comprobó que el grupo siguieran atrás de él. Todo en orden.

Los árboles que los rodeaban eran completamente albinos. Era como si algo les hubiera quitado todo color y vida. Ningún animal correteaba por ellos, ni ningún pájaro piaba alegremente en una rama. Aquello era un lugar espectral. Pero ahí, los nigs no tendrían posibilidad. Su color negro no se confundiría con ese ambiente del color contrario.

-Sonic, se ve un templo al horizonte- le informó Amy, casi jadeando.

-¿Qué?- Sonic salió inmediatamente de sus pensamientos. Se apresuró a mirar por encima de los árboles albinos. Un enorme templo de piedra antiguo, sobresalía de la vegetación. Era viejo y desde ahí apenas se distinguía cuantas piezas le faltaban a la estructura- ¿Cómo es posible que haya un templo en este sitio tan remoto?

-Seguramente guarde algo importante. Los templos se construyen para almacenar objetos sagrados o poderosos y se sitúan en lugares como este- Knuckles dio a mostrar su conocimiento. Al fin y al cabo, él era el guardián de la divina Master Emerald.

-Pues entonces averigüemos cuanto antes que es lo que hay allí dentro. Y llevémonoslo antes de que lo haga "el huevo".

Corrieron y corrieron casi media hora. La distancia que separaba al grupo del templo era muy engañosa. Semejaba estar cerca de su posición pero en realidad estaba casi al final del bosque. Ahora estaban enfrente de las escaleras del templo antiguo, preparándose para subir y entrar. Pero sobre todo, para pelear con aquellas criaturas engendradas por el mismo demonio. Todos se voltearon cuando Noranth aterrizó suavemente detrás de ellos. Anya se bajó rápidamente del lomo de su animal y se aproximó al resto de sus compañeros. Su corazón latía a cien por hora y su instinto de supervivencia le obligaba a poner todos los sentidos alerta. Sin embargo, le relajaba visiblemente la presencia mental de Noranth. Ella le enviaba continuamente pensamientos de tranquilidad y confianza. Quizá, sin la dragona, Anya hubiera estado muy perdida.

_-Tú eres la que tiene el poder. No puedes fallar-_ le dijo el animal sin perder la serenidad.

Anya suspiró.

-_Lo sé pero tengo miedo._

_-Sin miedo no puede haber valor pero si estamos juntas, son nuestros enemigos quienes deben tenerlo- _Noranth agachó la cabeza hasta rozar con su hocico la mejilla de la periquita-_ Somos una, Anya._

La periquita volvió a suspirar y apretó los puños con fuerza para armarse de toda la confianza posible. No podía echarse atrás. El destino de todo Mobius dependía solamente de ella.

-¿Vamos, Anya?- le preguntó Cream alzando una mano llena de un gesto de compañerismo. Cheese empezó a revolotear a su alrededor.

-Sí, vamos- le contestó cogiendo la mano ofrecida y esbozando una amigable sonrisa.

En su mente, Noranth radiaba satisfacción.

No les dio tiempo ni de subir el primer escalón. Un extraño golpe arroyó a Sonic y lo desplazó varios metros detrás de sus colegas. Un seseo escalofriante hizo eco en el bosque espectral. El erizo se incorporó velozmente y empezó a buscar al nig atacante. Sus compañeros también lo hacían. Noranth gruñó desafiantemente y miró a Anya durante tres segundos. La periquita sólo asintió con la cabeza antes de extender sus finos brazos en toda su longitud. Un brillo azulado las cubrió de repente. Sonic se quedó boquiabierto e intentó preguntar sobre eso pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Anya había sustituido sus brazos humanoides por emplumadas alas de periquito azules como su cabeza. En las copas de los árboles, el nig siseó aterrorizado. Desde lo alto de un árbol albino, saltó la criatura negra hacia a Anya. Sonic se apresuró a apartarla de la trayectoria del monstruo pero Noranth se lo impidió utilizando su cuerpo como barrera.

-¡Noranth, que demonios haces! ¡Anya está en peligro!- intentó liberarse de la mole dorada que le impedía el paso.

Sin embargo, la periquita no necesitó la ayuda de nadie para liberarse del nig. Plegó las alas a su cuerpo y un brillo verde la rodeó hasta envolverla en un halo casi divino. Estaba cargando un ataque. Sonic dejó de resistirse para ver la acción próxima de Anya: justo cuando el nig estaba a punto de embestir al ave, ella extendió sus extremidades emplumadas y liberó el ataque. Un campo de fuerza de color esmeralda cubrió todo el claro sin árboles y encerró en él a todo el grupo. Sin embargo, el efecto en el nig fue descomponerlo en millones de gotas negras que fueron desintegrándose en polvo violeta.

-¡Lo has destruido!- gritó Knuckles al entender que es lo que realmente había pasado con el monstruo- ¡Sonic, lo ha destruido!

-Sí, ya lo veo- el erizo no tenía fuerzas para expresar su sorpresa- Vaya, eres más impresionante de lo que pareces.

-Las apariencias engañan, Sonic the Hedgehog- Anya le sonrió agradecidamente- Este es el verdadero poder del elegido de Noranth. El único que puede destruir a los nigs.

_-El fuego que exhalo también lo hace-_ acabó la dragona, orgullosa.

-_Lo sé._

Acarició el cuello escamado del animal. Ésta ronroneó complacida por el servicio de su jinete. Anya cerró los ojos sumergiéndose en un mínimo instante de paz, antes de que la exclamación de Cream y su chao les volvieran a poner de nuevo en guardia. Un ejército de nigs cubría el templo. Siseaban y reptaban por toda la superficie del edificio antiguo. Miraban con sus ojos rojos sangrantes a todo el grupo de Sonic, deseando descuartizarlo. El erizo dibujó en su cara una mueca de repulsión cuando un nig escupió líquido negro a los pies de Anya. La periquita ignoró el gesto de desprecio y clavó sus ojos en la criatura que había a la entrada de aquel templo. Un grifo, del color de la mismísima oscuridad y con ojos de igual color que los de los nigs, estaba posado en la cima del templo. Su pico de águila se entreabrió para dejar pasar un murmullo y sus patas afiladas rasgaron la piedra bajo él, signos de que no tendría ninguna compasión con sus enemigos. Sus alas estaban totalmente abiertas y las batía para transmitir que no era un oponente fácil. Desde detrás, Sonic pudo escuchar un gruñido de Noranth claramente amenazador. Pero lo más espectacular de ese momento era que el archienemigo de Sonic the Hedgehog, el Dr. Eggman, estaba montado en aquel grifo. En su mano derecha sostenía una especie de pieza de metal azul oscura.

-Hola de nuevo, Sonic- le sonrió el hombre con un brillo maléfico que traspasaba sus gafas opacas- Creo que todavía no conoces a Orox. Saluda, querido Orox.

El grifo, Orox, se levantó en un instante sobre sus felinas patas traseras y graznó en todo su volumen. Su pico amarillo se iluminó de repente. Sonic retrocedió a la vez que extendía sus brazos inconscientemente para proteger a sus amigos. Knuckles se colocó al lado del erizo y le cogió del hombro. Detrás de Sonic y el equidna, Tails se encontraba con las colas erizadas por el miedo, abrazando a Cream en un intento por salvarla del futuro ataque. Amy corrió hacia su amado y sacó su Piko Piko Hammer, dispuesta a interceptar lo que fuera. Sin embargo, Anya estaba demasiado tranquila. Un brillo de furia emanaba de sus ojos verdes.

Orox por fin realizó el ataque: un disparo de energía morada directo hacia el grupo de héroes. El sonido procedente de él estaba claramente cargado de pura destrucción. Sonic rugió preparándose para bloquearlo con su alma si hacía falta. Se colocó frente a sus colegas y extendió todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y tensó sus extremidades para soportar el dolor. Sin embargo, lo único que sintió fue un calor relativamente grande sobre su cabeza.

-¿¡Pero qué…!- exclamó cuando le deslumbró un torrente de fuego líquido que paraba completamente el ataque de Orox.

Noranth cargó todavía más su chorro de fuego. Su acción sirvió para desviar el disparo del grifo hacia la izquierda, donde impactó con un muro de árboles albinos. Orox graznó molestamente y se levantó sobre sus patas traseras. Eggman, en su lomo, le acarició el cuello y en el momento pareció calmarse. Anya gruñó en su interior y para estar al nivel del otro jinete elegido, se subió a su montura. Noranth bufó y clavó las garras en la tierra.

-Nos volvemos a ver, jovencita- dijo Eggman con una voz llena de desprecio.

-Me las pagarás. Tú asesinaste a todo mi pueblo…- la periquita apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. Noranth rugió levemente.

-No hubiera pasado nada si me hubieras entregado lo que te dije. Tú eres la culpable de que tu gente esté muerta.

-¡MENTIRA! ¡Sucio malvado!- las palabras de Anya hicieron saltar la risa de Eggman. Una risa maléfica a la que Orox la acompañó con un graznido.

_-Tienes que relajarte, Anya. Con odio no se soluciona nada. No pierdas los nervios-_ le aconsejó su dragona serenamente- _Tanto tú como yo sabemos que no eres la causante de la muerte de tu pueblo. Déjale que piense lo que quiera pero no dejes que sus palabras te hieran._

Anya suspiró. Noranth tenía razón. Eggman era el asesino y todo asesino paga por sus crímenes. Esa no sería una excepción. Sin embargo, sentía que Noranth no iba a atacar a Orox. Si ahora ella, Anya, le daba la orden de ir a la carga la dragona rechazaría la orden. Pero ¿por qué?

_-Porque no somos lo suficientemente fuertes-_ fue la breve respuesta del animal.

Entonces, los nigs empezaron a reunirse alrededor del grifo. Siseaban y gemían a todo el grupo de héroes. Orox agitó la cabeza y extendió de nuevo las alas. Los nigs se convirtieron en líquido negro y se fusionaron con el cuerpo de la criatura oscura, quien en el momento en que desaparecieron los nigs plegó sus largas extremidades. Eggman volvió a reír y agitó la mano derecha en un signo de despedida.

-Nos volveremos a ver, Anya the Parakeet- a continuación se giró hacia Sonic- Esta vez no eres tú el héroe ¿eh?- y volvió a reír- ¡Adiós!

Anya no tuvo tiempo de decir nada. Orox despegó con tanta velocidad que a los cinco segundos ya estaba sobrevolando White Forest en dirección al norte. La periquita se dejó caer sobre el lomo de Noranth. La dragona plegó sus alas y canturreó suavemente. Anya le agradeció su preocupación.

-¿Anya? ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó desde el suelo, Cream. Su chao pió haciendo eco las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-Sí, sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansada, nada más- le contestó a la vez que se apeaba de su dragona- ¿Qué habría dentro de ese templo? Es muy parecido al…

-Sea lo que fuera, Eggman ya se lo ha llevado- le interrumpió la conejita. No había escuchado las últimas palabras de la periquita- Vamos. Sonic nos reclama.

-Yo iré volando con Noranth. Vosotros id en el Tornado- y Cream se encogió de hombros antes de reunirse con el resto de sus amigos.

Anya esperó a que sus compañeros desaparecieran entre los árboles antes de subir las escaleras del templo antiguo. Tenía que comprobar si ese era igual al que vio en su zona natal. El templo era muy parecido al que había en su pueblo, el que había guardado los huevos de Noranth y Orox. Quizá ese templo tenía algo que ver con la leyenda ¿por qué si no Eggman, el elegido del grifo, habría venido hasta ahí? Su dragona compartía la misma idea.

Subió el último escalón y estudió la entrada del templo. Unos símbolos extraños rodeaban el marco del hueco que daba al interior. Anya suspiró y se sobresaltó cuando Noranth le toco el antebrazo izquierdo con su hocico cuneiforme. La periquita le sonrió y le besó la punta. Los ojos azules del animal brillaban con una indescifrable emoción y picardía. Anya sospechaba que ella ya sabía algo del asunto. Aún así, la periquita entró demasiado nerviosa.

La sala a la que habían dado era fría y oscura. Lo único que la iluminaban eran ocho antorchas encendidas, cuatro en cada pared. Anya intentó calmar la respiración y observar el panorama: la habitación de piedra era demasiado grande para albergar solamente dos pequeños pedestales. Uno de esos pedestales estaba vacío pero en el otro reposaba una extraña pieza de plata pura. Sin embargo, un misterioso campo de fuerza la protegía.

-¿Qué será esto? ¿Por qué Eggman no lo habrá cogido?- se preguntó a sí misma Anya tras situarse enfrente del pedestal con la pieza. No se atrevió a extender la mano. Ese campo de fuerza parecía que tenía mucha energía.

_-Lee la inscripción que está escrita en la piedra-_ le ordenó Noranth atrás suya.

La periquita prosiguió a hacer lo que su animal le pidió.

-"Sólo el aliento infernal tiene la magia para deshacer el hechizo"…

La dragona dio dos pasos y apartó a su jinete con la pata izquierda. A continuación, agachó su enorme cabeza hasta situarla al mismo nivel que el campo de fuerza; abrió sus gigantescas quijadas y un chorro de fuego abrasador traspasó su lengua bífida. El chorro de fuego cubrió la protección y después estalló en pequeñas llamitas que se esparcieron por toda la sala. Anya sólo pudo quedarse boquiabierta.

-_Prosigue, Anya the Parakeet, la elegida._

Anya se acercó a la pieza de plata situada todavía sobre el pedestal. Había salido intacta al fuego de Noranth. Extendió sus finas manos cubiertas por guantes blancos y agarró el objeto para después levantarlo. Pesaba más de lo que creía y estaba frío y húmedo. Tenía la forma de la cabeza cuneiforme de Noranth pero era mucho más pequeño. Un poco mayor que su palma de la mano. Anya dio dos golpecitos en la superficie de la pieza. Era durísima y parecía que nada podía perforarla.

-¿Pero qué es esto?- dijo un poco asustada- ¿Lo sabes tú?- se giró hacia Noranth y le mostró el objeto.

_-Eso es una de las cinco piezas de la Armadura Dragonil-_ Anya parpadeó sorprendida- _Como bien sabes, la leyenda cuenta que si se reúnen las cinco piezas de la Armadura Dragonil, el dragón del mito obtendrá la fuerza y el poder para vencer a Orox._

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! Llego aquí con mi sexto capítulo. Pronto me voy acercando al décimo, jejeje. Uf, lo estoy pasando fatal ¡No llega el sol! Casi parece invierno pero eso no me impide seguir escribiendo. Ojalá que vuestras vacaciones sean más soleadas que las mías. Bueno, sin más preámbulos pasemos a los agradecimientos (por orden de publicación). Gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Sí, a mi también me gusto como me quedó la frase de: "Dicen que cuando llegas a esa velocidad te desintegras". Realmente, la puse para que hiciera gracia. Me alegra ver que lo he conseguido, jejeje. Me halaga mucho que te guste mi historia. Gracias por el review, Alicia. Muchas gracias a ti, Kira-writer. Otro logro más con otra frase de humor ("Él me agitó mientras yo estaba en el huevo. Me hizo daño"). Estoy pensando en hacer una comedia...(jajaja, es broma. No valgo para eso si apenas valgo para esto). Y menos mal que te diste cuenta de tu error, es dragona no dragón, que a estos animalitos les enfurece que les cambien el sexo (es broma, es broma. Me permito bromear contigo porque eres mi amiga. Eso sí, por favor, avísame si te ofendo. No es mi intención). Muchas gracias por pasarte a comentar mi fanfic, amiga. Hola, Kamiase. Me alegro de que te esté gustando el TailsXCream. En este capítulo apenas hubo pero en el siguiente hay más ración de amor zorrito-conejita, jejeje...Ya está haciéndose en el horno. Muchas gracias, amigo, por gastar algo de tu tiempo en leer y comentar mi fanfic. Y muchas gracias a los lectores que se pasan por aquí aunque no me comenten. Os estoy muy agradecido a todos. Sois vosotros los que me animais a seguir escribiendo. Bueno, espero que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones ¡que ahora es cuando toca la playa! (excepto para mí, mpijnvci). Muchos besos y abrazos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Feliz fin de semana y hasta la próxima semanita.**


	7. Partida sin retorno

7º capítulo: Partida sin retorno.

Tails hizo girar la pieza de la Armadura Dragonil en su mano. Sus ojos azules estaban medio cerrados, signo de que estaba estudiando a fondo la cabeza de plata. El joven zorro dejó la pieza en la mesa de mezclas químicas y sacó de su neceser de herramientas una pequeña pica de metal. Con ella, empezó a aporrear suavemente el objeto de la armadura. Sin duda, Anya había sido clara con sus palabras. Aquel material no podía ser simplemente plata. Era mucho más duro e indestructible. Miró el reloj en el momento en que un bostezo acudió a su boca. Era casi medianoche. Todos estaban durmiendo excepto él.

-Vaya, se me ha ido la hora- se dijo a sí mismo mientras guardaba la pica en el neceser.

-Será mejor que vayas a dormir ¿no te parece?- sorprendió de repente Cream a Tails. Estaba apostillada en la puerta del laboratorio con su pequeño Cheese durmiendo entre sus infantiles brazos. El chao emitía ligeros murmullos sonámbulos.

-Creía que estabas durmiendo- le saludó el zorro. Estaba guardando la pieza de plata en una extraña caja fuerte de acero inoxidable.

Cream se acercó a Tails y acarició su torso peludo. Éste se estremeció ligeramente y parecía que la conejita había notado ese movimiento. Tails rezó para que no fuera así. Carraspeó para disimular la situación y empezó a caminar hacia la salida.

-En realidad, no podía dormir. Estaba un poco desvelada pensando en lo que pasó esta tarde- Cream respiró entrecortadamente- He pasado mucho miedo.

Tails reaccionó con esas palabras e inmediatamente se interpuso ante ella, con su cara muy cerca de su rostro. Cream hizo retroceder su cabeza pero la boca del zorro y la suya seguían demasiado cerca todavía. Sí, la conejita podía oler su aliento. Olía…a pasta de dientes de menta. Ese olor la envolvió y la cubrió hasta dejarla casi sin respirar. Pero había un olor mucho más seductor en aquel ambiente: el olor del aceite que siempre caracterizó a Tails. A la conejita no le importó ese olor. Además, Tails no sería Tails sin él. Pero eso no fue lo que realmente le impactó. Un espíritu protector brillaba en el joven zorro junto con un sentimiento confuso que Cream no podía descifrar ¿por qué le lucían tanto los ojos a Tails?

-Mientras esté aquí no tienes razones para pasar miedo- fue simplemente lo que dijo antes de apartarse de ella- Vamos a dormir- sin embargo, los ojos del zorrito seguían iluminados.

Anya se removió bajo la protectora y calentita ala de su preciada Noranth. Se preguntaba si Tails habría descubierto algo sobre la composición de la pieza de la Armadura Dragonil. Levantó la cabeza para mirar que estaba pasando dentro del laboratorio pero las luces estaban apagadas. Debió de irse a dormir, pensaba la periquita. Abandonando sus pensamientos acerca de la pieza, se recostó sobre la mullida hierba y cerró los ojos. Se pegó bien a las costillas de su dragona, donde se podía notar el calor del fuego de su vientre. Ese calor la envolvió hasta sumirla en un estado de tranquilidad soñolienta. El suave canturreo de Noranth también actuaba como nana. La dragona se movió sobre su lecho y enrolló la cola alrededor de Anya en un gesto claramente cariñoso. La periquita notó que el animal no estaba dormida del todo.

_-¿Noranth?-_ le preguntó silenciosamente.

_-¿Sí, Anya?-_ la mente de la criatura no estaba del todo clara pero se podía percibir que era coherente.

_-¿Qué…qué pasará cuando acabe todo esto? ¿Te marcharás? ¿Desaparecerás?_

_-Yo siempre estaré contigo, pequeña. Nunca me perderás._

El corazón de Anya empezó a latir más despacio al oír esas palabras. Le acarició el cuello escamoso en señal de agradecimiento.

-Te quiero, Noranth. Te quiero mucho.

_-Y yo a ti. Que descanses._

Y ambas mentes, periquitil y dragonil, desconectaron a la vez para sumergirse en el inmenso e inacabable mar de los sueños. La pareja estaba dormida totalmente agarrada la una de la otra. No se separarían jamás.

Sonic fue el primero en despertarse en aquella mañana fresca y luminosa. Se desperezó en el momento en que una brisa agitó el pelaje de su cuerpo. Decidió disfrutar al máximo de ese paisaje matutino. No le quedaba mucho para volver a sufrir los ataques de Orox y su ejército, los nigs. Un canturreo melodioso le sobresaltó ligeramente y giró la cabeza hacia el origen del ruido. Sonrió tiernamente cuando vio a Anya totalmente acurrucada en la cola de Noranth, bajo un ala dorada de la dragona. Ese animal…parece claramente peligroso pero sin embargo, en ese momento un gato semejaba ser más amenazador que ella. No confiaba demasiado en aquella bestia pero no tenía más remedio que tenerla de su bando. Era el animal de la leyenda.

Noranth emitió un enorme bostezo y abandonó la compañía con Anya. La dragona se separó de la periquita con mucho cuidado antes de desperezarse como una felina. Los reflejos dorados que lanzó a la luz del sol alcanzaron a Sonic. El erizo tuvo que protegerse los ojos. Noranth se sacudió y caminó hacia Sonic a quien le saludó con un encantador canturreo.

-¿Qué hay, Noranth?- le contestó a su estilo.

-_Voy a medias-_ escuchó Sonic en su cabeza.

El erizo parpadeó varias veces, sorprendido.

-¿Has dicho algo?

Pero Noranth se había empezado a limpiar las alas y las escamas. Sonic se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la hierba. Unos metros más lejos, Anya ya se estaba despertando. Sonic pensaba que era una periquita muy estilizada y atractiva. La naturaleza la había hecho casi perfecta en cuerpo. Sus curvas no eran muy pronunciadas pero sí se apreciaban, sobre todo en las caderas. El rostro de la mujer era muy carismático. Sonic sería capaz de confesar que su mirada era una de sus mejores armas. Con sólo clavarte por un segundo los ojos en los tuyos te podía hacer retroceder o enamorar. Era una criatura muy poco común en Mobius.

Anya sonrió a Sonic y se sentó a su lado. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mientras contemplaban una bandada de mariposa que emigraba hacia el sur. Sí, se acercaba el invierno y esa era una de las pruebas. Ella, como periquita y ave que era, también tenía la costumbre de emigrar a las zonas cálidas con su pueblo. No podía soportar la nieve ni el frío. Pero ahora no podría hacerlo ya que tenía que seguir con la misión que Noranth le había encomendado y…porque su pueblo ya no existía. Sin embargo, no estaba preocupada por el clima que vendría en el futuro. Se sentía suficientemente arropada por sus nuevos amigos. Amigos que la ayudaron cuando casi moría en el lago. Sobre todo se sentía muy bien cuando estaba al lado de "él". Sonic lo llamaba Knuckles the Echidna. Él había combatido a los nigs cuando no tenía casi fuerzas. Estuvo a punto de entregar su vida. Eso había quedado grabado en Anya.

-Hola, colegas- una voz sumamente familiar la sobresaltó detrás suya. Knuckles se había levantado. El equidna olía a champú de hierbas.

-¿Qué tal la noche, Knux?- le preguntó Sonic mientras chocaba los nudillos con su compañero.

-Un poco incómoda. La herida de mi brazo- se señaló un vendaje que llevaba en la extremidad derecha. Cubría la herida que le habían hecho los nigs en su primer combate- me ha dado un poco la lata pero se está recuperando bien. Esa es la parte buena- ahora se giró a una inmóvil Anya que respiraba fuertemente- ¿Qué tal tu letargo, preciosa?- sus palabras iban ligeramente cargadas de ironía. Sin embargo, la última de ellas hizo enrojecer a la periquita.

-Bien…bien…- fue simplemente lo que le contestó.

Noranth se había instalado al lado de su jinete. Movía la cola de un lado para otro en un gesto de estado de relax. Anya rascaba la piel escamosa del cuello de la dragona, lo que provocaba que ésta ronroneara de placer. La periquita cerró los ojos cuando una brisa sorprendió en el ambiente. Era fresca y relajante. Traía consigo la predicción del que se suponía que sería el día más cálido antes de que cayera el invierno. Noranth sintió también ese hecho y se levantó cuidadosamente.

-_Vayamos a volar, Anya. Va hacer un día precioso-_ le aconsejó a la vez que la miraba con sus ojos azulados.

_-Es muy temprano y seguro que aquí Sonic…_

_-Por favor-_ Noranth interrumpió la frase de su jinete. Restregó el hocico cuneiforme en el pecho de Anya para pelotearla un poco.

_-Ah, está bien pero volveremos pronto-_ le advirtió, sin embargo.

La dragona canturreó, contenta de haber logrado su objetivo. Se agachó para que Anya pudiera trepar a su grupa y se incorporó impacientemente cuando ella llegó hasta arriba. La periquita soltó un gritito en consecuencia. Su animal se disculpó pero aún seguía inquieta, trotando de aquí para allá.

_-Estás incontrolable…-_ miró a Sonic y a Knuckles. Ellos estaban observándola, ajenos a los pensamientos que se enviaban periquita y dragona. Sonreían mientras pensaban que bonita era la unión entre ambas- Me voy con Noranth a volar un rato. Volveré pronto.

Sonic se levantó y entrecerró los ojos. Estaba un poco preocupado por Anya. No era seguro que se alejara de la zona. Knuckles, a su lado, tampoco parecía muy convencido pero no quería decir nada. Tendría que advertirla el erizo mismo.

-No te marches muy lejos. Es peligroso.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Si pasa algo regresaremos inmediatamente.

Sonic asintió aunque no por eso estaba más tranquilo. Se alejó con el equidna para dejar espacio libre a Noranth para despegar. La dragona saltó al aire con una elegancia divina con la que no podría competir nadie. Sus alas enormes se abrieron para dar el primer batir que la elevó varios metros en el cielo. En su lomo, Anya se agarraba con fuerza y diestramente para no resbalar. Realmente, pensaba Sonic, parecía que había nacido para eso. El erizo se volteó y caminó junto con su colega Knuckles de vuelta al laboratorio-hogar. Mientras tanto, Anya y Noranth desaparecían en el brillante horizonte iluminado por el sol.

Cream se levantó de un salto del sillón y se acercó a Tails, quien estaba otra vez con la pieza de la Armadura Dragonil. Suspiró silenciosamente. No podía hacerle ver al joven zorro que le aburrían esos experimentos. La conejita deseó que Amy saliera ya del baño y la rescatara de ese lugar. Cream asomó la cabeza por el hombro de Tails y miró el objeto de plata. Cheese también estaba algo interesado. Todo, absolutamente todo, seguía igual de cómo Anya les entregó la pieza. No había hecho ningún cambio. En definitiva, una pérdida de tiempo.

-No has averiguado nada ¿verdad?- le preguntó frotándose los ojos y lanzando un bostezo.

-Muy pronto lo haré, ya lo verás- le contestó a la vez que se limpiaba los guantes.

Cream dio una vuelta por el laboratorio. Cheese la seguía piando de vez en cuando. Estaba bastante cansada. No había podido dormir en toda la noche. Se quedó pensando en la actitud y las palabras que le dijo Tails antes de acostarse. De que ella no tendría motivos para tener miedo mientras él estuviera a su lado. Eso…se le había clavado en el corazón y cada vez que lo pensaba, la sangre de su interior ardía peligrosamente. Por primera vez, esa noche había sentido que alguien le importaba Cream. Era pequeña, sí, pero no invisible. Tanto Sonic como Knuckles parecían ignorarla por el mero hecho de no llegar ni siquiera a los ocho años, edad de Tails. Amy la trataba casi como a un bebé. Era una chica, y las chicas siempre creen que pueden ejercer de mamá con un niño, o en este caso niña pequeña. Pero Tails…Tails siempre la había animado a hacerse valer, a hacer ver de lo que era capaz. Sólo se sentía querida por él pero ¿sería verdad de que la quería…tanto como ella le quería a él?

Eran casi las dos de la tarde. Sonic salió del laboratorio-hogar y miró al cielo esperando ver un reluciente cuerpo dorado descendiendo hasta llegar a tierra. Lo único que percibió eran tres nubes blancas y esponjosas que se movían con el viento. El erizo rugió apresado por la preocupación. Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que Anya y Noranth se habían marchado. La periquita le había dicho que volvería rápido ¿estarían bien? Ojalá Tails le hubiera dado uno de esos relojes que había inventado para charlar a distancia. No estaba seguro de ir a buscarlas.

El erizo entró en la casa del laboratorio-hogar y fue al salón, donde Knuckles estaba viendo la televisión. No podía distinguir de qué programa se trataba. Sonic intentó estudiar las emociones del equidna: aparentemente parecía tranquilo y despreocupado. O simplemente andaba ajeno a la ausencia de Anya y su dragona. Sería lo segundo. O…puede que él supiera cuando volverían el dúo femenino.

-Knuckles ¿tienes idea de cuando vuelven Anya y Noranth?- le pregunto deseando oír que su colega afirmaba a la cuestión planteada.

El equidna apartó medio segundo la mirada del televisor y negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, Sonic- no obstante, inmediatamente se levantó del sofá- ¿Todavía no han vuelto?

-No, y temo que les haya pasado algo.

-¿Y no has pensado en ir a por ellas, imbécil?

-¡Cállate! ¡Yo también estoy preocupado!

Un portazo les sorprendió a ambos héroes en la habitación. Sonic entrecerró los ojos muy extrañado de la actitud en la que Amy había irrumpido en la estancia. Estaba jadeando y tenía todo el pelo empapado. Se encontraba vestida pero aún así se podía ver claramente que estaba mojada por todo el cuerpo. Sonic dedujo que debió de haberse duchado. La eriza dio dos pasos adelante y carraspeó para tomar aliento. Sonic acudió a ella para llevarla a una silla pero Amy rechazó rotundamente su ayuda. Parecía tremendamente nerviosa. Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Más preocupaciones para Sonic.

-Amy ¿qué demonios ocurre?- le preguntó llevando sus manos a los hombros temblorosos de la chica.

-Estaba…- la eriza cogió aire hasta llenar sus pulmones- estaba vistiéndome en el baño cuando fui a quitar el tapón de la bañera para vaciarla pero…- la respiración de Amy se aceleró.

Sonic le masajeó los antebrazos para intentar relajarla pero era inútil tranquilizarla. Estaba muy fuera de sí. Desde detrás del erizo, Knuckles estaba totalmente asombrado.

-Intenta calmarte, Amy- le aconsejó el equidna.

-¡Sonic! ¡En el agua estaba reflejada una imagen de Anya inconsciente y un montón de nigs atacando a Noranth! ¡Está en peligro!- Amy cayó al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cara. La eriza rompió a llorar desesperadamente.

Sonic se agachó y la zarandeó fuertemente. No obtuvo resultados. El erizo apretó los dientes intentando no perder los nervios. Tenía que manejar la situación. Tenía que saber donde se encontraba Anya. Knuckles se colocó al lado de Sonic y levantó la cara que la misma Amy cubría con sus manos. Primero, la agitó hacia los lados y después, con la mano libre, abofeteó sus mejillas cinco veces seguidas. La eriza quitó las manos de su cara y retrocedió hacia atrás, totalmente aturdida y confusa. Sonic la agarró suavemente por el cuello y la atrajo hacia él. El calor de su aliento pronto despertó a Amy, quien se acurrucó totalmente asustada en su pecho. Sonic acarició su pelo húmedo para tranquilizarla todo lo que fuera posible.

-Amy- le susurró cálidamente- tienes que decirnos como era el lugar en donde estaban Anya y Noranth.

La chica se llevó la muñeca a la nariz y la frotó para quitarse el moquillo que el llanto le había producido. Aunque aún temblaba, se podía ver que estaba cuerda y sabía lo que decía.

-En el agua se reflejaba unos picos de piedra enormes. Creo que se trataba de Rock Peaks pero ese lugar…los vientos son tan fuertes que te podían arrastrar hasta uno de ellos y acabarían atravesándote. Nadie va allí.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir. Hay que salvar a Anya y a Noranth.

Abrió los ojos muy lentamente y con dificultad. Un dolor espantoso que se daba de manifiesto en la base de su cabeza la estaba atormentando. La estancia donde estaba ella era muy cálida pero poco luminosa. Anya oyó cerca un chisporroteo de un fuego encendido en una chimenea ¿qué hacía ella ahí? ¿Quién la había salvado? Poco a poco se fue incorporando sobre una mullida cama de paja que alguien había preparado especialmente para la periquita inconsciente. El dolor de cabeza aumentó de intensidad y tuvo que recostarse en la pared a la que estaba arrimada la cama. Lanzó un suspiro y se llevó la mano derecha a la nuca. La piel bajo sus plumas latía rítmicamente. Con un gemido, se inclinó para delante hasta lograr sentarse con las piernas cruzadas. Mientras esperaba a que el dolor pasara aprovechó para estudiar el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una habitación un tanto rústica. Las paredes eran troncos de madera y los muebles que había estaban hechos a mano. La habitación era pequeña y sólo había una mesa cerca de la puerta con dos taburetes y una cama con colchón y sábanas al lado de en la que estaba Anya. En la mesa reposaban dos tazas humeantes. Por último el fuego que ella había escuchado, ardía en una chimenea de piedra instalada en la pared izquierda. Un individuo, aparentemente viejo, estaba sentado cerca de ella en una mecedora. A Anya le resultó muy familiar.

-¿Hola?- al ver que el viejo no respondía a su palabra, la dijo más alto- ¿Hola?

El viejo se volteó instantáneamente y se levantó muy rápido de la mecedora. En la mano izquierda llevaba un extraño bastón dorado con una piedra azul. La luz del fuego iluminó su figura. Se trataba de otro periquito pero a diferencia de Anya, tenía el plumaje verde y la nariz azul. El periquito se acercó a Anya, sirviéndose ligeramente de ayuda de su bastón aunque parecía que no lo necesitaba para caminar.

-Ya te has despertado ¿eh, jovencita?- el ave se arrodilló a los pies de la cama de la periquita- ¿Cómo te encuentras, Anya?

El ave hembra parpadeó sorprendida cuando oyó su nombre salir por el pico de ese periquito desconocido.

-¿Te conozco? O mejor aún ¿me conoces?- le preguntó. Quería saber cómo sabía quién era.

-¿No me conoces tú a mí?- la cara de extrañeza de Anya le hizo continuar- Soy Ealdor, el jefe de tu pueblo. El Kahuki.

-¡Kahuki!- exclamó Anya nada más oír esa palabra.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! ¡He regresado con mi octavo capítulo! La verdad es que últimamente estoy trasnochando demasiado...jejeje. Es que por aquí es muy muy tarde. Nada, aquí no llega el sol. Sólo lluvia y lluvia...Ay, que se le va a hacer. Bueno, no me entretengo más. Voy con los agradecimientos (siempre en orden de publicación): Muchas gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Me alegra que la historia te siga pareciendo interesante (a mi, sinceramente, no me lo parece, jajaja) y que te guste. Gracias por gastar algo de tu tiempo en leerla y en comentarme. No me lo merezco. Muchas gracias, Kira-writer, por tu review. No, no creo que valiera mucho para la comedia pero gracias de todas formas ¡Y no me importa nada en absoluto que me cuentes tus cosas y para nada me aburres! ¡Puedes escribirme lo que quieras! Por cierto, me ha llamado la atención que estés con mudanza porque ¡yo también me mudé hace poco! Y sí, coincido contigo, se deja mucho atrás. Amigos, colegio, ciudad, vecinos...A mí me dio mucha pena marcharme ya que he vivido toda mi vida (literalmente) en la misma ciudad pero hay que ser fuertes ¿verdad, amiga? Muchas gracias, Kamiase. Como has podido comprobar, he puesto otra ración de TailsXCream (o CreamXTails en tu caso ¿prefieres que lo llame así?), espero que ese párrafo te haya gustado también. Y sí, ojalá se pudieran intercambiar los climas (como hecho de menos el calorcito...) pero como bien dices, amigo, "no se le puede hacer nada". Muchas gracias por tu review. Me satisface mucho ver que te gusta el CreamXTails. Bueno, yo he acabado ya. Ah, se me olvidaba daros las gracias, lectores, espero que os esté gustando la historia. En fin, nos veremos en el próximo** **capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Que paséis unas felices vacaciones y una buena semana.**


	8. El segundo superviviente

8º capítulo: El segundo superviviente.

Anya saltó de la cama de paja al suelo. La madera chirrió en el momento en que sus pies se posaron en ella. Estaba sudando y temblando. Sus plumas azules estaban perdiendo el color poco a poco y su corazón estaba a punto de salirle del pecho. Retrocedió totalmente aturdida y a causa de eso, tropezó y cayó al suelo. Se había olvidado de su malestar. Ya ignoraba el dolor latiente de su cabeza, todos sus sentidos estaban clavados en Ealdor, el jefe o Kahuki de su pueblo. Uno de su gente.

-Pero…pero todos…No quedó nadie…Eggman, el que ahora es el jinete de Orox, destruyó todo…no se salvó nada...- farfulló intentando encontrar una explicación a lo ocurrido- ¿Qué está pasando? No…no entiendo.

Ealdor agarró un brazo de Anya y tiró de ella hasta que se puso en pie. La periquita se tambaleó ligeramente pero el ave macho la sostuvo entre sus viejas manos. Anya estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no mirarle a los ojos. Estaba completamente convencida de que eso era un truco de Eggman.

-Hija, tienes que relajarte- le dijo a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla izquierda de la periquita- No lograrás nada si te posee la confusión.

-No, quiero saber. Necesito saber si alguien más se ha salvado.

Ealdor dibujó una mueca desastrosa en su pico y curvó los párpados.

-Nadie más escapó del desastre. Sólo sobrevivimos tú y yo- ahora frunció el ceño y agarró el cetro que portaba con más fuerza- Quizá si no hubieras cogido el huevo dorado en el momento en que se incendió el templo, no estuvieras viva. La verdad, es que la suerte te ha estado acompañando últimamente.

-¡Noranth!- exclamó Anya al recordar a su compañera. La periquita empezó a buscar a su alrededor a su preciada dragona. Sin embargo, se tranquilizó un poco cuando logró sincronizar su mente con la del animal. No obstante, la conciencia de Noranth era muy débil pero caótica.

-Noranth se encuentra bien. Ahora mismo está dormida- Ealdor rió echando la cabeza para atrás- No quería que le curara las heridas hasta que tú estuvieras totalmente fuera de peligro. Se ve que te quiere mucho- dijo con tono divertido.

Anya se sintió tremendamente halagada con ese comentario. Le satisfacía enormemente saber que le importaba a Noranth. Uno de sus mayores miedos era que la gente no le tuviera aprecio cuando ella hacía todo lo posible para que estuvieran bien.

-Menos mal- suspiró sentándose de nuevo en la cama de paja- ¿Es de noche?

-Pronto lo será. Aquí, en Rock Peaks, anochece más pronto que en otras partes de Mobius- le contestó, girándose hacia la puerta. Se proponía marcharse pero Anya todavía tenía que hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿Cómo te salvaste? ¿Cómo escapaste tú del incendio?

El periquito se detuvo en seco, justo un segundo antes de apoyar su mano en el pomo de la puerta. Se volteó lentamente, con la cabeza tan gacha que su pico curvado casi tocaba su pecho. Sus ojos marrones mostraban un brillo de aflicción que afectó al corazón de la propia Anya ¿tan terrible tuvo que ser su huída?

-Pues verás- empezó, con un tono demasiado ronco y bajo- Me dirigí, como todas las tardes, al templo con la intención de supervisar los dos huevos sagrados. Con mis cuatro acompañantes de siempre. Cuando llegué vi que todo estaba en orden pero, sin embargo, yo sentía que algo no iba bien- suspiró antes de continuar- y tenía razón. Justo en el momento en que todos nos marchábamos del templo, ese Eggman irrumpió en la habitación de los huevos rompiendo el techo. No dijo nada. Sólo empezó disparando misiles en dirección a nosotros. Dos de mis acompañantes fallecieron a mis ojos intentando protegerme. Fue en ese instante cuando aprovechó para robar el huevo del grifo e intentó coger el de Noranth pero…ya no estaba- Ealdor se estremeció y parecía que le costaba respirar- Tú ya lo habías hecho.

-¡Ni siquiera os vi, lo juro! ¡Eggman ya había atacado el pueblo! ¡Creí que nadie estaba vivo! ¡Me limité sólo a coger el huevo de Noranth!- saltó Anya cuando acabó la frase. La culpabilidad la atacó que de lleno.

-E hiciste muy bien- le contestó con énfasis- No fuiste la culpable de nada, Anya. En fin- y siguió con su historia- En su furia y frustración, Eggman comenzó a disparar misiles por toda la habitación. Lo último que percibí fue a mis otros dos acompañantes que se tiraban encima de mí para resguardarme. Entonces, después de tres segundos, se hizo la calma. Abrí los ojos y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que los restantes acompañantes también habían muerto- respiró entrecortadamente- El dolor me helaba los músculos y me paralizaba las articulaciones. Pero el templo estaba en llamas y tenía que salvarme así que me resigné y aproveché el agujero del templo para escapar volando.

Ealdor sonrió a Anya pesadamente y se dio la vuelta para salir por la puerta. La periquita sintió bastante lástima por el ave macho pero podría confesar que lo suyo fue peor. Ella vio morir a todo su pueblo, vio como Eggman destruía casas y familias enteras. Sus oídos todavía encerraban los gritos de las madres y los llantos de los niños. Su piel todavía sentía el calor del fuego. Su nariz todavía olía la sangre caliente. Su boca todavía sabía a humo. Y su corazón todavía enviaba por sus venas la sensación de miedo y terror…Sí, lo suyo había sido peor.

Tails viró el Tornado con suavidad aún teniendo que escuchar las agrias y agobiantes discusiones de Sonic y Knuckles, desde las alas del avión. Desde que despegaron del laboratorio-hogar, fue siempre lo mismo: reproches de cada uno por no haberse preocupado lo suficiente por Anya. Era agotador. Sobre todo, porque ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder sobre la parte de culpabilidad que le tocaba a cada uno. Tanto Tails como Cream y Amy tenía que aguantar esas riñas para mantener, por lo menos, a una parte del grupo en paz y armonía.

El zorro suspiró en el momento en que Knuckles volvió a atacar al erizo con otra retahíla de palabras cargadas de enfado. Estaba claro que hasta que encontraran a esa periquita y a Noranth, Sonic y el equidna seguirían con esa dichosa pelea. En un intento de distraerse, Tails estudió el movimiento indicado en su radar pero no había nada que estudiar. Entre esas rocas puntiagudas del tamaño de un rascacielos, lo único que se movía era el viento y la arena.

-¡…porque eres un irresponsable!- gritaba Knuckles a Sonic en medio de una de sus discusiones sin fin.

-Es la decimosexta vez que me llamas "irresponsable".

-Ahora, aparte de irresponsable, estás loco.

-¡Decimoséptima!

El zorro volvió a suspirar. Venga, Anya tenía que dar señales de vida. No lo pensaba para que los dos enfrentados se callaran, lo decía porque realmente estaba preocupado. Tenía que aparecer.

Un pitido procedente del radar clavó su atención. El aparato estaba captando movimiento. Erizo y equidna no lo escucharon desde las alas y el dúo de chicas parecía que tampoco. Estaba a punto de gritar la noticia cuando vio que algo no cuadraba bien. Un montón de lunares rojos cruzaba la pantalla verde del radar. Estaban todos apelotonados. Ese movimiento no correspondía a Anya y Noranth. Tails echó la cabeza fuera del avión para ver qué era lo que había captado el radar. Unas figuras negras y viscosas, reptaban por un valle de picos gigantes. Sus gestos corporales le eran inconfundibles.

-¡Sonic, mira abajo!- le ordenó Tails a su colega. Eso consiguió apartar al erizo y al equidna respectivamente de su discusión.

-¡Nigs! ¡Aún siguen aquí!- gritó Sonic ante la impresión de ver todavía a esos monstruos allí. Había pasado casi tres horas y media desde que Amy vio aquella escena en la bañera.

-Un momento ¿entonces dónde está Anya?- la pregunta de Knuckles provocó la sorpresa de todos los ocupantes del Tornado.

-¿La tendrán prisionera?- Cream dio su suposición.

Sonic no le daba poca importancia a aquella teoría. Puede que los nigs hubieran llevado a Anya con Eggman ya que ahora, ambos estaban relacionados. El erizo volvió a mirar para abajo y se extrañó al ver que los monstruos viscosos rodeaban cada pico de Rock Peaks. Estaban buscando algo. Puede que Anya no estuviera con ellos, que escapara de alguna manera o…que alguien la hubiera auxiliado.

Una explosión en el lado izquierdo del avión lo hizo tambalearse y dar cinco vueltas de campana en el aire. Sonic clavó, instantáneamente, sus uñas en el metal frío de las alas. Knuckles lo imitó. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Tails haciendo esfuerzos enormes por estabilizar el Tornado. Desde las plazas traseras, Amy y Cream se agarraban como podían a los asientos. No chillaban, cosa que impresionó a Sonic. El zorro por fin logró poner derecho el vehículo volador y fue justo en ese momento, cuando una mancha gelatinosa y negruzca se coló en el Tornado. El nig alzó una garra oscura y monstruosa y arañó a Tails justo en la mejilla provocando que salpicara gotitas de sangre al aire. El joven gimió de dolor y se cubrió la zona con la mano, desviando toda la atención del timón. Ahora Cream sí gritó aterrorizada. Sonic rugió y golpeó al nig con el puño. El ser cayó al ala inferior izquierda sin el menor rasguño y siseó amenazantemente al erizo.

-Tails ¿estás bien, colega?- le preguntó rápidamente al zorro.

-Sí, sólo es una heridita de nada. Me la curaré en cuanto estemos libres de peligro- volvió a encargarse del vuelo del Tornado, dejando al descubierto tres profundos surcos rojos que sangraban profusamente.

Amy se asomó desde el asiento de atrás y aguantó la respiración al ver lo que el nig le había hecho a Tails.

-¡Tienes que parar, Tails! ¡La herida parece grave!- dijo la eriza, alarmada.

-Tenemos daños leves en los alerones y en el motor pero el Tornado aún puede volar. Recargando ametralladoras para futuros ataques- el zorro hacía oídos sordos a los consejos de Amy.

Cream alzó la cabeza por encima de la de la eriza. Sus ojos reflejaban una preocupación extrema. Cheese revoloteó a su alrededor y pío tremendamente asustado. Sin embargo, su compañera no le hizo caso. Estaba muy ocupada observando el desastre que tenía dibujado Tails en su mejilla.

-¡Tails! ¡O paras tú este cacharro o me obligarás a enviar a Cheese a que elimine las hélices!- le gritó increíblemente enfurecida al ver la irresponsabilidad de Tails hacia sí mismo.

-Cream, por favor, no digas…- y su frase fue interrumpida por otra explosión.

El nig, aprovechando la distracción, se había acercado a la hélice principal y había destruido su mecanismo. Sonic y Knuckles se apresuraron a ir por él y poner a salvo el Tornado pero los destrozos eran demasiado grandes y todo el avión dejó de responder y se precipitó al vacío. El erizo y el equidna resbalaron de las alas y cayeron junto con el vehículo destrozado. Tails empezó a girar sus dos colas pero olvidó que aún mantenía el cinturón de seguridad abrochado y en su temor se quedó inmóvil y gritando. Todo era un caos terrorífico. Knuckles era el único que podía salvarse. Se dispuso a planear hacia tierra e intentar hacer algo por mejorar la situación. Sin embargo, el nig atacante lo arroyó y lo paralizó con su cuerpo. Pero eso no era lo único que el ser negro iba a hacer para detener al equidna. Quería dejarlo fuera de combate así que empezó a propinarle tajos con sus afiladas garras y a morderle por donde le fuera posible. Knuckles golpeó el aire con sus nudillos intentando liberarse del nig pero el monstruo era demasiado fuerte y lo estaba debilitando poco a poco. El equidna empezó a recordar el primer día en que se enfrentó con aquellos demonios. En como casi lo dejaban a las puertas de la muerte. Estaba pasando lo mismo.

Un descomunal cuerpo dorado pasó entre ellos y se llevó a Sonic en la trayectoria. Noranth, con Anya en su lomo, se elevó unos metros más y después se dejó caer con las alas totalmente plegadas, en dirección al Knuckles en apuros y al nig enemigo. Dos metros antes de chocar con ellos, abrió sus grandes quijadas y un chorro de fuego infernal se deslizó por sus mandíbulas y salió al exterior. El nig y el mismo Knuckles se vieron envueltos en un mundo de llamas giratorias. El equidna se revolvió contra dos elementos: el nig y el fuego. Del primero se libró fácilmente ya que el monstruo pronto fue consumido pero de lo segundo aún luchaba hasta…que se dio cuenta de que a él, ese fuego no le hacía ningún daño. Sólo daba calor. Ni una quemadura.

Noranth se zambulló en su propia bola de llamas y extendió las garras para agarrar a Knuckles. Éste no se resistió a las uñas del animal, más bien se relajó en sus patas. La dragona se dejó caer varios metros por debajo del Tornado a la vez que colocaba al equidna en su lomo. El avión estaba echando humo y se precipitaba estrepitosamente pero Tails, Amy y Cream ya habían visto a Noranth y a Anya y habían dejado de gritar. La dragona se volteó en pleno aire, justamente enfrente de la trayectoria del Tornado y comenzó a aletear para elevarse. El vehículo y el animal chocaron de manera ligeramente brusca y Noranth clavó sus garras en el frío metal para sostenerlo. Ella era dos veces más grande que el avión por lo tanto, esa acción no le suponía ningún problema.

_-Bien, ya lo tienes. Aterriza con cuidado-_ le ordenó Anya, quien se agarraba fuertemente a una silla de montar recientemente puesta.

_-Está bien-_ y el animal relajó su cuerpo para dejarse llevar por el viento y descender.

Dio dos aleteos antes de tocar el suelo. Primero dejó el Tornado en tierra y después aterrizó ella. Noranth se agachó para que sus ocupantes se apearan sin problemas. Anya fue la primera en bajar, seguida de Sonic y por último Knuckles. Los viajeros a bordo del Tornado, se liberaron de sus cinturones de seguridad y corrieron junto a sus amigos. Anya asintió muy satisfecha al ver que todos estaban bien. Todos…menos uno. Knuckles dio un paso para recibir a sus colegas y de pronto cayó pesadamente al suelo. Sonic no dijo nada, ni se paró a preguntar que le ocurría. Se limitó a levantar al equidna y a tumbarlo en la arena rasposa. El cuerpo del Knuckles estaba totalmente cubierto de arañazos y surcos de dientes que no paraban de sangrar. En circunstancias normales, el erizo hubiera atendido a Tails que también estaba herido pero lo del equidna era claramente peor que lo del joven zorro.

-Knuckles, responde, Knuckles. Venga, tío- lo zarandeaba sin cesar, Sonic.

-¡Sonic, para! ¡No sirve de nada que hagas eso!- le detuvo Anya apartándole del equidna inconsciente. Estaba sumamente preocupada pero tenía que mantener la calma a toda costa.

-Anya tiene razón. Sólo conseguirás empeorarlo- apoyó Amy las palabras de la periquita.

-Escucha, conozco a alguien que conseguirá recuperarlo enseguida- informó Anya mientras analizaba el pulso de la víctima. De eso no había de que preocuparse.

-¿Quién es? ¡Tráelo enseguida!

Anya cerró los ojos y se giró un poco a la derecha, señalando con el dedo a una figura próxima. Aquel individuo era un periquito muy parecido a Anya con la diferencia en que su plumaje era de color verde. Sus rasgos determinaban que aquella ave había vivido ya su vida y que se preparaba para asentarse y descansar. Portaba un extraño bastón dorado con una piedra azul incrustada. Sus ropas sólo estaban constituidas por un trapo desgastado y marrón. El periquito empezó a caminar hacia ellos, su bastón brillaba levemente.

-Él es Ealdor. El Kahuki de mi pueblo. El segundo superviviente.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Estoy aquí de nuevo y con mi octavo capítulo! Esto ya se va acercando al décimo...¿Qué tal todo? Aquí como siempre, desgraciadamente (lo digo por el tiempo). Que se le va hacer. Bueno, como esta vez habéis sido muchos los que me habéis comentadom, os agradezco en conjunto vuestros reviews. Muchas gracias: La Lunatica Crazy XD, Caataa 8D, Kira-writer, Alicia the Hedgehog y, por último pero no menos importante, Kamiase. Muchas gracias a vosotros por los reviews. Estoy muy halagada. Kamiase, dentró de dos capítulos tendrá lugar un combate en el que estará presente Cream. No digo más para no chafar la historia, jajaja. Pero te aseguro de que la conejita estará allí peleando ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kira-writer! No te canto la cancioncita porque me ocuparía media página. Este capítulo va dedicado a ti por tu cumpleaños. Espero que lo hayas pasado bien en tu fiesta y gracias por querer darme un trocito de tu pastel. Eres muy buena persona. Para el mío aún queda mucho. Es el quince de Marzo. Ojalá tuvieras muchos y grandes regalos. Bueno, no puedo escribir más que aquí los "jefes de la casa" quieren que le ceda el turno a mi "querido" hermanito. Que tengáis una gran semana y unas felices vacaciones. Besos y abrazos, amigos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Se me olvidaba comentaros que tengo algunas ideas para mi próximo fanfic pero no sé cual por decidirme y quería que me ayudarais. La primera trata sobre Shadow, que se une con Knuckles para rescatar a Rouge, que ha sido secuestrada (Eggman no está involucrado) y conoce a gente que le ayudará en su búsqueda. La segunda trata en tiempos de Silver. Él y Blaze se juntan para erradicar a una nueva amenaza en Mobius y eso 200 años después de Sonic. Vosotros elegid cuál os da más buenas vibraciones: la primera o la segunda. Gracias por el favor. **


	9. Otra pieza de la armadura

9º capítulo: Otra pieza de la armadura.

Ealdor se aproximó con paso firme al cuerpo inerte de Knuckles y se agachó a su nivel. Anya, un poco conmocionada, retrocedió tres pasos llevándose a Sonic con ella. El erizo se dejó, no obstante, se encontraba paralizado por la sorpresa, al igual que Tails, Amy y Cream. Nadie dijo nada mientras el periquito longevo apoyaba su bastón dorado en el pecho del equidna. Todos estaban quietos y sólo respiraban. Anya se llevó una mano al corazón. Le dolía enormemente ¿sería por él?

Ealdor cerró los ojos y empezó a murmurar palabras indescifrables. La piedra del bastón comenzó a brillar levemente sobre Knuckles. El periquito pronunció aquellas palabras con voz más potente y a continuación, como si se tratara de una ilusión perfecta, la luz que emanaba de la piedra comenzó a expandirse por las heridas del equidna y se empezaron a cerrar por sí solas. El ritual duró apenas medio minuto y Ealdor quedó completamente exhausto. Cayó al suelo hacia atrás y se quedó sentado sobre la arena. Anya corrió en su ayuda.

-No, no te preocupes, hija. Estoy bien- la tranquilizó mientras se levantaba.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro- ahora su rostro se volvió completamente serio- Anya, tienes que ir al templo. Noranth sabe donde se ubica y tienes que ir de inmediato. Los nigs se acercan. Knuckles irá contigo. Sería desastroso que acabara otra vez como ahora.

La periquita miró al equidna. Milagrosamente, se estaba despertando y Sonic ya estaba a su lado para atenderle en cualquier necesidad. Se veía que el erizo no había escuchado lo que Ealdor le había dicho. Estaba muy preocupado por él.

-¿Y qué pasa con Tails? Él también está herido- preguntó la periquita cuando sus ojos captaron de reojo la mejilla en carne viva de Tails.

-Sabes perfectamente que este poder sólo lo puedo ejecutar tres veces al día. Lo utilicé con Noranth y contigo y ahora lo usé con Knuckles. Tails podrá curarse por sí solo.

Anya quería protestar pero Ealdor tenía razón. El poder curativo del bastón era limitado y lo de Tails fue más leve que lo de Knuckles. Sería mejor que se olvidara de eso y comenzara a actuar. Giró la cabeza. El equidna ya se encontraba perfectamente. Estaba charlando con Sonic y con Tails. Amy y Cream se quedaban al margen, escuchando. No se lo pensó más. Avisó a Noranth y ella inmediatamente se preparó para emprender el vuelo. A continuación, la periquita se levantó, caminó hacia Knuckles y lo agarró del brazo, obligándole a incorporarse. Después, lo llevó anclado hacia la dragona agachada.

-¿Qué demonios haces, Anya?- le preguntó el equidna con extrañeza.

-¡Anya, debemos permanecer unidos!- gritó Sonic.

-Aquí hay otro templo con otra pieza. Debo ir a por ella. Vosotros distraeréis a los nigs para que no nos sigan- señaló a Knuckles- Me lo llevo conmigo. No está en condiciones de pelear. Por cierto, Ealdor se quedará con vosotros.

-Anya…- a Sonic no le agradaba mucho volver a dejar a Anya marchar- Está bien- decidió a su pesar.

La periquita sonrió y con la mirada le dedicó un "gracias" que Sonic entendió perfectamente. Anya se volteó y ordenó a Knuckles que trepara por Noranth. La dragona extendió una pata para facilitar la acción. Una vez que Knuckles se acomodó en la parte posterior de la silla de montar, Anya subió volando transformando sus brazos en alas. Noranth rugió al aire, advertencia al resto del grupo de que los nigs se acercaban. El erizo la tomó en cuenta. La dragona asintió y extendió las alas.

-Agárrate- fue el aviso que Anya dio a Knuckles antes de que su animal despegara.

Sonic los vio desaparecer en el horizonte, como lo hacía cada vez que se marchaban. Ojalá que en esta ocasión, ellas tuvieran más cuidado. No quería volver a pasar por ese mal trago. No sabiendo que ahora Anya y Noranth eran las únicas que podían erradicar a Eggman. Como dijo el malvado doctor, ahora él no era el héroe.

Se dio la vuelta y observó a sus compañeros. Tails, Amy y Cream asintieron con la cabeza para comunicarle a Sonic de que iban a pelear con él. El erizo clavó sus ojos en Ealdor. El viejo periquito se acercó a ellos con paso firme ¿estaba dispuesto a pelear?

-Lucharé con vosotros y usaré el poder hostil de mi bastón- al ver que nadie estaba muy convencido de aquello continuó- No os preocupéis por mí. Soy más fuerte de lo que creéis.

-De acuerdo, pero tenga cuidado- le advirtió, un poco incómodo.

-Será mejor que lo tengáis vosotros- le dijo, no obstante.

Sonic se sobresaltó ante esas palabras. Él era el viejo y por lo tanto él tenía que tomar precauciones pero parecía más seguro de sí mismo que cualquiera de ellos ¿de verdad confiaba tanto en el poder de su bastón? Sonic no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo. La llamada de atención de Amy le hizo concentrarse en lo que venía a continuación. Una horda de nigs volaba en un cielo completamente claro. A diferencia de las anteriores criaturas, éstos tenían un par de alas a la espalda. Semejaban garras enormes. El erizo apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. Sabía que esa pelea no iba a ser nada fácil así que decidió centrarse en proteger a sus amigos y olvidarse de luchar.

Empezó a descender al captar bajo ella el templo donde se guardaba la segunda pieza de la Armadura Dragonil. Desde ahí, todo parecía tranquilo y sereno pero Anya sabía que Eggman no tardaría mucho en llegar, si es que no se había marchado. La periquita estaba muy nerviosa, el único motivo de que tuvieran que llegar antes que el malvado era porque tenían que reunir las cinco piezas de la armadura antes de que Eggman reuniera las que le correspondían a él y a su grifo. Las otras cinco piezas de la Armadura Gryphon. Si Eggman las reunía, Orox tendría el máximo poder y podría acabar con Noranth con un simple aleteo. No podía dejar que eso pasara.

-Anya, podía cuidarme muy bien yo solito- protestó Knuckles de repente. La periquita abandonó sus pensamientos para escuchar sus quejas- No necesito una niñera.

-El poder curativo del bastón de Ealdor sólo puede actuar tres veces al día y tú ya lo has agotado- suspiró. Temía que lo que le iba a decir a continuación pudiera herirle- y además, fallaste dos veces contra los nigs…No podía arriesgarme.

Anya se quedó vigilando la reacción de Knuckles. Ella creía que se iba rebotar contra ella y a soltarle una retahíla de palabras con la intención de hacerle ver el poder que tenía en verdad. Sin embargo, gruñó y se acomodó sobre la silla de montar. La periquita sintió un alivio enorme en su estómago. Knuckles era muy importante para ella y no quería ponerle mal.

-Supongo que tienes razón- admitió, con voz hundida- Pero ¿y Amy? ¿O Cream? Ella es muy pequeña para pelear.

-He estado muy poco tiempo con vosotros pero lo suficiente para intuir que Amy tiene mucho carácter y mucha fuerza. Ella no me preocupa. En cuanto a Cream…- Anya entrecerró los ojos- es pequeña, sí, pero valiente y decidida. Su propio rostro lo demuestra. Y lo más importante: está con Tails.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "está con Tails"?- le preguntó, muy extrañado.

-Pues que…da igual. En definitiva, ella tampoco me preocupa.

Noranth canturreó audiblemente cuando acabaron de hablar. Knuckles no le dio importancia pero Anya sabía que la dragona se había divertido con la charla entre ellos dos. La periquita no le dijo nada. Estaba intentando rebajar el colorete de sus mejillas. Si Knuckles la veía así, pasaría mucha vergüenza.

-Supimos que estabas en peligro porque Amy vio reflejada en el agua una imagen tuya y de Noranth con los nigs ¿fu…fuiste tú la que hizo eso? ¿Tienes esa capacidad?- la interrogó el equidna cuando ya quedaban casi quince metros para aterrizar.

Anya se tensó de la cabeza a los pies pero contestó a la pregunta.

-Sí, tanto Noranth como yo podemos enviar imágenes telepáticas pero sólo se reflejan en superficies transparentes. Sólo en casos excepcionales podemos comunicarnos mentalmente con gente- la periquita pensó en Sonic. Noranth ya se había comunicado con él.

La dragona aterrizó bruscamente frente al templo antiguo lo que provocó que Knuckles se resbalara hacia delante y chocara contra la espalda de Anya. La periquita se sonrojó visiblemente cuando el equidna apoyó sus enormes manos en sus caderas para apartarse pero éste parecía que no se había dado cuenta. Anya dejó de lado aquel tema y se bajó de Noranth. Knuckles la siguió y justo cuando sus ojos lilas vieron el edificio de piedra, su boca se abrió formando una enorme "O".

-Vaya, es increíble. Es mucho más grande que el que había en White Forest ¿Y dices que aquí se guarda la segunda pieza?

-Sí, es aquí. Noranth creen que son las piezas que corresponden a las alas- contestó sin dejar de caminar hacia el templo.

-Realmente es…- Knuckles interrumpió la frase al percatarse de que ni Anya ni Noranth estaban con él. Se encontraban ya en las escaleras del templo- ¡Pero espérame!

Ambos individuos subieron en calma las inmensas escaleras que conducían a la entrada. Sin embargo, un ardor en el corazón los mantenía alerta para cualquier ataque. Anya era la que más sentía el peligro cerca de ella. Para empezar, era ella el punto de mira de Eggman. Él la quería ver muerta, fuera de su camino. Haría cualquier cosa por borrarla del mapa. Y segundo: estaba con Knuckles y ella podría hasta dañarse a sí misma por protegerlo. Era algo que su propio organismo le pedía hacer. No era capaz de ignorarlo.

-_Hemos llegado- _le informó su animal, a las puertas del templo. Anya ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado andando.

-_Oh…-_ intentó centrarse en lo que venía a continuación- _Entonces entremos._

Anya, Noranth y Knuckles penetraron en aquella abertura negra y oscura para dar a una sala que la periquita recordaba muy bien. Era exactamente igual a la que había en el templo de White Forest, con la única excepción de que las piezas que reposaban sobre el pedestal sagrado, eran un par de alas de murciélago del mismo tamaño que la cabeza de plata recogida anteriormente. Anya miró hacia su derecha. Afortunadamente, las alas que correspondían al grifo todavía seguían en su sitio. Habían llegado antes que Eggman. Ahora debían apurarse.

Knuckles se acercó al pedestal que sostenía las piezas de la Armadura Gryphon. El campo de fuerza que rodeaba a éstas brillaba incandescentemente. El equidna no se atrevía a extender la mano. Quien sabe lo que eso podía hacerle. Se limitó a leer la inscripción que contenía el pedestal.

-"La oscuridad escupida cubrirá la protección para eliminarla"- Knuckles se encogió de hombros- Debe de referirse al ataque que nos lanzó Orox en nuestro primer encuentro ¿Qué pone en el otro?

-"Sólo el aliento infernal tiene la magia para deshacer el hechizo"- le contestó sin inmutarse a las palabras pronunciadas por su compañero- Se refiere al fuego de Noranth.

Y, antes de que Knuckles pudiera preguntar, la dragona demostró vivamente a lo que se refería la inscripción. Agachó la cabeza y abrió sus fauces para dejar pasar un chorro de fuego abrasador que cubrió todo el campo de fuerza. El equidna retrocedió hacia atrás, completamente estupefacto ante aquel hecho. En sus ojos se reflejaba la luz lanzada por las llamas. Anya sonrió ante aquella reacción pero le divirtió todavía más la cara del equidna al ver la pieza totalmente limpia e intacta a aquel infierno. La periquita cogió el par de alas a la vez que Knuckles se acercaba con la intención de saciar su curiosidad. La chica le mostró amablemente lo que ella portaba ahora en las manos.

-Son demasiado pequeñas ¿no te parece?- comentó al compararlas con las alas de Noranth.

-Cuando hayamos reunido las tres que nos quedan eso no será un problema.

-Eso no será fácil pero sí divertido- río al imaginarse los peligros que se les avecinaba.

-¿Divertido?- murmuró para sí la periquita.

_-Knuckles es un ser especial. Disfruta con los retos más extremos. Al igual que Sonic-_ le dijo Noranth en secreto a su jinete. Estaba ligeramente asombrada por esa actitud.

-_Eso es bueno. Te deja a acceder a cosas que no podrías realizar con miedo._

_-Pero también es malo ya que no ves tus límites y acabarías haciendo algo que te costaría caro-_ puntualizó- _Como matarte._

Una explosión procedente del exterior les distrajo de todo lo que estaban haciendo y les hizo asomarse fuera del templo. Una columna de humo se elevaba hacia cielo en el lugar exacto en donde Noranth soltó el Tornado. El lugar exacto donde el resto del grupo tendría que estar luchando con los nigs. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Anya y le impedía respirar. Todo su cuerpo se agarrotó y su visión se nubló peligrosamente. Sentía unas manos palmeándole los hombros y un aliento chocando contra su cuello. Sin embargo, hacia caso omiso a esos gestos. Estaba totalmente absorbida en aquel paisaje desastroso. Si algo les pasaba a sus amigos, no se lo perdonaría.

-¡Eh! ¡Despierta!- unos golpes en ambas mejillas le hicieron reaccionar- Debemos irnos. Debemos ayudarles ¡No te duermas ahora! ¡Te necesitamos!

-_Knuckles tiene razón. Nos necesitan. Somos las únicas que podemos vencer a los nigs ¡Anya, reacciona! ¡No dejes que el miedo inunde tu corazón!_

Las frases de ambos, equidna y dragona, hicieron mella en la periquita. Sus ojos dejaron a un lado el terror y se cubrieran de pura valentía. Tal como ordenó Noranth, no dejó que el miedo inundara su corazón, el valor lo aceleró. La adrenalina excitó sus nervios y calentó su sangre. Sus músculos se relajaron para darle más libertad de movimientos. Sus brazos comenzaron a brillar para convertirse en unas enormes y poderosas alas azules. Su mirada se intensificó. Estaba preparada para todo.

-Knuckles, Noranth. Lucharemos juntos. Estoy preparada ¡No dejaré que nada nos venza! ¡LA LUZ DEL BIEN DESTRUIRÁ LA MALDAD!

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡He vuelto! ¡Como siempre con un nuevo capítulo! Antes de nada tengo que informar que el próximo Lunes, 10 de Agosto me voy de vacaciones por nueve días y no podré colgar ningún capítulo. No sé si algun día de esta semana colgaré el siguiente pero lo más seguro es que no, así que os quería avisar de antelación. Bueno, seguís siendo mucha gente los que me comentáis así que: MUCHAS GRACIAS, Kira-writter, Kamiase, Caataa 8D y Alicia the Hedgehog. Os agradezco enormemente que os paséis cada capítulo para comentarme. Kamiase, el próximo capítulo es el combate de Sonic and Cia (jajaja) y los nigs en el cual Cream tendrá aparición. Espero hacerlo bien para que te guste. Alicia the Hedgehog, sí, en principio (como ha sido por unanimidad) escrbiré la de Silver y Blaze pero si hay más gente que vota y votan por Shadow y Knuckles, pués tendré que hacerla sobre ellos. Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el final de este fanfic. Si gana Silver y Blaze dejaré la de Shadow y Knuckles para después (a no ser que tenga otra idea mejor). Eso era todo. Recordad: me voy el 10 por 9 días. Que paséis una buena semana y un feliz finde. Besos y abrazos a todos, amigos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Es sólo una advertencia: En la historia de Silver y Blaze no aparecerán ni Sonic, ni Tails, ni Knuckles, etc. Está ambientada 200 años después de las aventuras de Sonic. La única excepción será Shadow porque, si no me equivoco, no envejece y por lo tanto no muere (excepto si lo matán, claro) y además que es mi personaje favorito, jajaja. Era sólo una aclaración.**


	10. El combate

10º capítulo: El combate.

Sonic pateó la arena bajo sus pies. Era su manera de demostrar, inconscientemente, su nerviosismo. Se habían juntado todos y miraban a la misma dirección: hacia los nigs voladores que se aproximaban a su posición. Estaban inquietos y aterrorizados pero querían luchar, siempre lo hacían. El erizo se preguntó si Anya ya habría cogido la pieza de la Armadura Dragonil del templo. Agitó la cabeza. No debía preocuparse por la joven. Knuckles estaba con ella y él no dejaría que le pasara nada malo. No fue él mismo quien abandonó voluntariamente sus pensamientos. Había sido una ráfaga de aire muy repentina y ligeramente fuerte. Sonic hizo una mueca con la boca. El viento estaba arreciando…

-Sonic…- murmuró a su lado, Tails. El joven zorro temblaba de miedo pero por la fuerza de apretar sus puños, el erizo azul sabía que estaba armado de valor.

-Chicos, tened cuidado- advirtió Amy un poco más adelante- Están justo encima de nosotros.

La eriza tenía razón. Los monstruos negros estaban mirándolos sobre sus cabezas. Sonic gimió de asco. Sus ojos rojos parecían de gelatina y sus cuerpos relucientes desprendían un ligero hedor a podrido. Sin embargo, eso no sirvió de distracción a Sonic. El erizo se colocó en posición, inmediatamente, cuando los nigs alzaron sus garras enormes para atacar y empezaron a descender en picado.

-¡Preparaos!- les gritó a sus compañeros.

-¡Sí!- contestaron al unísono.

El nig que iba en cabeza se abalanzó contra Sonic. El erizo sonrió al intuir la simple táctica con la que el monstruo pensó en ir a por él. Con un movimiento lateral sónico logró esquivar el ataque del nig. Sólo se trataba de un placaje cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero el erizo no se confió. Sabía que esas criaturas eran capaces de mucho más. Eso era sólo un aperitivo. Sonic volteó la testa cuando otros dos nigs intentaron sorprenderle por detrás. Los monstruos, ahora alados, llevaban sus garras en alto para arañarle con todas sus fuerzas. Sonic no se dejó amedrentar y dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse del camino de sus enemigos. Los nigs pasaron de largo, siseando y gruñendo por su fracaso, mientras el erizo aterrizaba en el suelo levantando una nube de polvo.

-Soy demasiado rápido para vosotros, engendros- les dijo aunque dudaba que pudieran entenderle.

Después de esas palabras, Sonic se encogió sobre sí mismo y realizó un Homing Attack contra los nigs, quienes no tuvieron posibilidad de evadirlo. Los seres se convirtieron en puro líquido espeso y negro quedando como charcos inofensivos sobre la arena. Sonic los miró con inseguridad. No estaban derrotados y podían resurgir en cualquier momento pero por lo menos eso le ayudaría a ganar un poco de tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos.

Tails dio media vuelta en el sitio para alzar sus dos colas como si fuera un látigo y "destruir" a un nig que había enfrente suyo. Observó con asco como su oponente se derrumbaba al suelo como si fuera agua. El joven zorro se estremeció y se llevó una mano a su mejilla herida. Su guante blanco se pringó de su sangre cuando lo separó. Le escocía. Ese dolor le estaba rebajando las fuerzas pero aún así tenía que seguir peleando. Empezó a girar sus dos colas en el momento en que dos nigs más caminaron con paso amenazante hacia él. Los demonios batieron las alas en señal de desafío y un olor muy desagradable se desplazó y entró en la nariz de Tails. Eso le mareó ligeramente pero siguió manteniendo la compostura. Los nigs, al ver que su táctica no les funcionó, se lanzaron directamente contra él abriendo una boca provista de dientes que semejaban dagas en miniatura. El joven zorro alzó un puño y profirió un grito de guerra. Sin embargo, un pequeño borrón azul cortó a los nigs a la mitad y los convirtió en líquido. Cheese pió triunfantemente a la vez que regresaba con su emisora. Cream estaba un poco más allá de la posición de Tails, con un brazo estirado y medio flexionada, como si hubiera lanzando una piedra. El zorro le enseñó el pulgar en señal de agradecimiento y la conejita sonrió para devolverle el cumplido. Los ojos de la chica estaban irradiando valor y una gran madurez a pesar de su edad.

Cream dejó de sonreír y se volteó para hacer frente a cuatro nigs que se le acercaban volando. Cheese gruñó y se colocó al lado de su compañera. En el suelo, comenzó a agitar sus enormes orejas y poco a poco se fue elevando. Los nigs le rugieron cuando la vieron volar. Le advertían que no iban a tener piedad con ella. Cream cerró los ojos. Se lo esperaba por eso tampoco iba a ser bondadosa con ellos. Ya a dos metros por encima del suelo, Cream se impulsó con las piernas hacia arriba. Estaba con el cuerpo tensado y preparado para cualquier ataque que recibiera. Los cuatro seres comenzaron con una acción a distancia. A la vez, los nigs lanzaron un potente chorro de energía roja por la boca que chispeaba poderosamente. Eso no detuvo a Cream. La conejita, aún avanzando, agarró a su chao y comenzó a dar piruetas en el aire y el chorro de energía en vez de impactar la rodeó sin llegar a tocarla. Ella siguió pirueteando para mantener de esa manera el ataque. Su estrategia: choque de cuerpo recargado con aquel chorro de energía. Los nigs lo habían previsto muy tarde y aunque Cream sólo impactó en uno, la onda expansiva que produjo fue lo suficientemente grande para acabar con los otros tres que quedaban. La conejita observó satisfecha el resultado.

Una ráfaga de viento la sorprendió y, en pleno aire, la desplazó fuertemente hasta un pico enorme de roca. Su suerte fue mucha ya que estuvo a pocos centímetros de clavarse la descomunal punta de la estructura. Sin embargo, el golpe en la espalda que se llevó en consecuencia le cortó la respiración y la confundió hasta tal punto de que cuando cayó al suelo no notó la arena bajo su cuerpo. Cheese pió alarmantemente pero Cream no lo escuchaba. El chao trataba de informarle de otros dos nigs que se preparaban para atacarla con otro disparo de energía. La pequeña criatura estaba revoloteando a su alrededor desesperadamente y chillando como loco para hacer reaccionar a su amiga pero todo era inútil. La conejita no era capaz de recomponerse. Sin embargo, Cheese hizo un último intento y, muy delicadamente, golpeó el pecho de Cream. La joven se estremeció y pareció recuperarse pero era demasiado tarde. El disparo ya había sido lanzado y se dirigía a Cream con suma potencia. Ella no podía hacer. Se había quedado en blanco. Nada en la conejita respondía. Ni siquiera notaba su corazón latiéndole. Tampoco sintió a su preciado chao abrazándose protectoramente a su cuello. Sólo percibía un enorme terror en su alma y el ataque precipitándose hacia ella cada vez más. Pero todo pareció esfumarse cuando un individuo se interpuso entre Cream y el disparo. Era muy joven y tenía dos colas. Sus ojos azules la miraron y le hicieron saber de alguna manera que se salvaría pero ¿a qué costa?

-¡Tails, no!- gritó sin moverse del sitio. Estaba arrodillada y con los músculos temblando. Si ahora se levantara no podría sostenerse.

-Cream, has sido una chica ejemplar. Nunca te olvidaré- una lágrima escapó del ojo de Tails- Cream, siempre estaré contigo. Jamás te dejaré sola, esté donde esté. Recuérdalo y…- el pequeño zorro respiraba entrecortadamente intentando con todas sus fuerzas retener el llanto- yo… ¡Te…!

Y el impacto y la explosión, una explosión que se escuchó por todo el valle de Rock Peaks, del ataque cortaron la última frase de Tails. Cream sólo pudo cerrar los ojos. Nada existía a su alrededor. Ni ella, ni los nigs…ni siquiera Cheese. Quiso mirar de qué forma había caído Tails pero…no estaba en el mismo sitio. Estaba un poco más alejada de la batalla. El heroico zorro estaba a su lado, inconsciente. Quizás fue un shock por el miedo que pasó. Sonic estaba junto a él y cuando Cream vio al erizo no necesitó una explicación. Sabía lo que había pasado.

-Se recuperará, no te preocupes- le informó con una sonrisa tranquilizadora- Tengo que volver a luchar. Tails estará bien aquí ¿vienes?- le preguntó, tendiéndole una mano.

-Sí, iré a luchar- y en un inaudible susurro, añadió- Por mis amigos- y se marchó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de puro amor al inerte cuerpo de Tails.

Sonic se detuvo cuando vio a Cream voltear la cabeza hacia Tails. El erizo sintió una extraña punzada en el corazón. Nunca estuvo muy seguro de sus sospechas sobre esa parejita pero ahora podía confirmar que, por lo menos la conejita, lo amaba y conociendo a Tails…bueno, se podía esperar cualquier cosa de él. Sólo deseaba que realmente los sentimientos de Cream fueran correspondidos algún día. El erizo suspiró y giró la testa para buscar a cierto viejo que no había dado señales de vida durante toda la batalla. Ealdor estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con el bastón dorado reposando sobre su regazo. Sonic gruñó. Se lo olía. Ese vejestorio pajarraco sólo miraba el espectáculo. Él no perdería el tiempo protegiéndole. Un círculo de nigs formado en el centro del campo de pelea le llamó la atención. Parecían que estaban en posición de ataque. No tuvo que buscar a la persona que estaba dentro del círculo.

-Amy…- murmuró por lo bajo.

La eriza había acabado con otro pero no por eso tenía más ventaja. Siempre aparecía un nig detrás del destruido y eso le hacía imposible descansar. Un siguiente monstruo se abalanzó contra ella. Amy no se dejó asustar y alzó su Piko Piko Hammer sobre su cabeza para después menearlo hacia el nig. El enorme martillo descompuso el cuerpo del ser en millones gotas pequeñas que cayeron al suelo formando un charco negro. Un siseo seguido de un gruñido la sobresaltó y en un acto reflejo, giró su martillo hacia la derecha y golpeó a otro nig que pretendía embestirla por detrás. Enseguida se desfiguró al contacto con el arma de Amy. La eriza cayó, repentinamente, de rodillas y soltó su Piko Piko Hammer. Estaba agotada. No sabía cuánto tiempo había luchado pero en ese tiempo no había parado. Jadeaba y sudaba como no lo había hecho nunca. No pudo levantarse cuando escuchó millones de gruñidos alrededor de ella. Sus piernas no le respondían. Se limitó a mover su cabeza. Los nigs se habían reagrupado en torno a la eriza. Eran muchos más de los que había antes. Al círculo de monstruos se habían unido también los nigs destruidos por ella, por Cream, por Tails y por Sonic. Pretendían eliminarla. Amy comenzó a ordenar a sus piernas que se movieran. Pensaba que quizás algo en su subconsciente podría hacerle caso y enviar la orden a sus extremidades inferiores pero no fue así. Se quedó tan quieta como estaba antes. Los nigs estaban gruñendo más fuerte. Todo eso iba acabar. Amy apretó los párpados con fuerza y se dejó caer al suelo hasta quedarse tumbada boca abajo. A lo mejor, así sentía menos el dolor…

Un tornado azul se formó en el lugar llevándose consigo a toda la horda de nigs agrupados. Aunque Amy estaban en el centro de aquel fenómeno casi-natural no tuvo ningún efecto en ella. La eriza tenía plena conciencia de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor pero no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Ahora estaba totalmente tranquila porque su mayor héroe, su ídolo, la había salvado de nuevo. Alguien la cogió de la cintura y la levantó para cargarla en sus brazos. Aquel individuo le acarició el cuerpo en busca de heridas graves o contusiones. Amy intentó abrir los ojos pero hasta le faltaban energías para eso.

-¿Amy?- la llamó Sonic, zarandeándola muy ligeramente. El aliento que exhaló golpeó el cuello de la eriza- ¿Estás bien?

-Sonic…- pronunció a duras penas- Estoy…muy…cansada…Sonic…

El erizo la hizo callar con susurro. No le preguntó nada más. Sólo quería saber si estaba bien.

-¡Amy! ¿¡Qué te han hecho!- gritó Cream cuando vio el cuerpo de su amiga en brazos de Sonic- ¡Amy!

-Cream, no grites. Sólo está exhausta. Necesita descansar.

La conejita se secó una única lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla. Estaba siendo horroroso ese día: primero estaba la desaparición de Anya y Noranth, después estaba esto: el desmayo de Amy y lo peor de todo estaba al final: el malestar de su amado Tails. Cream se arrodilló junto a Sonic y agarró una mano de Amy. Estaba muy húmeda debido al sudor.

Sonic colocó la cabeza de Amy de tal forma que reposara sobre su antebrazo. La eriza gimió ante ese movimiento. Se había quedado dormida a pesar de lo que estaba pasando. Había peleado mucho. Ella fue la que más nigs había recibido ya que tanto él como Cream y Tails no habían destruido tantos. Sonic se sentía en esos momentos muy orgullosa de ella. El erizo volvió a echarle otra mirada a Ealdor. El periquito longevo todavía estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas. La piedra azul del bastón dorado titilaba con un extraño brillo. Sonic se preguntó que estaba tramando.

-¡Sonic!

El erizo se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre con tanto énfasis. Cream también se había asustado pero por otros motivos: la persona que lo había llamado. Tails estaba apoyado en un pico de roca a lo lejos, jadeando. Unas ojeras revelaban las consecuencias del desvanecimiento que el joven zorro había sufrido. No parecía que estuviera en condiciones de nada.

-¡Sonic! ¡Orox está justo encima vuestra!- les gritó poniendo en ello mucho esfuerzo.

El erizo frunció el entrecejo y miró al cielo. Efectivamente. El grifo de Eggman, quien estaba montado diestramente sobre su lomo, estaba justo encima de él, de Cream y de Amy. Graznaba a la vez que aleteaba, impulsándose hacia abajo. El malvado científico reía. Seguramente porque les había dado caza y les iba a dar la muerte como despedida. Sonic rechinó los dientes e inconscientemente protegió la cabeza de Amy entre sus brazos. Orox aulló al cielo. Los charcos de los nigs saltaron al aire y se fusionaron con el cuerpo del águila-león, como ocurrió en su primer encuentro. A continuación, entorno a sus alas emplumadas, unos rayos negros comenzaron a surgir.

-¡Sonic! ¡Te invito a que pruebes el nuevo ataque de Orox!- exclamó el doctor, revelando la crueldad de su próxima acción- ¡Yo le llamo "Aleteo de Perdición"!- y se echó a reír a carcajadas.

* * *

**¡Hola de nuevo, amigos! Regresé de mis vacaciones (¡Por fin sol y calor!) ¿Qué tal las vuestras? Espero que igual de bien que las mías. Bueno, sin más preámbulos, los agradecimientos: Muchas gracias, Caataa 8D y Blaxe por vuestros reviews. Caataa 8D, espero que te haya gustado la participación de Cream en el combate. Muchas gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Sí, lo mismo pensé yo en cuanto a lo de la novia de Knuckles ya que en "El Clan de la Noche" Shade amaba a Knuckles y no me hacía gracia repetirlo pero quería buscarle un "querido" a Anya y Sonic estaba cogido por Amy. Tails lo mismo. Así que sólo queda: Knuckles ya que ni Rouge ni Shadow van a aparecer en esta historia. Ojalá te haya satisfecho la participación de Cream. En cuanto a lo de Omega...Una cosa más, no me importa en absoluto que odies a Shadow (sé que no lo odias), aunque él sea mi personaje favorito. La gente tiene gustos distintos y a mí para nada me molesta que te caiga mal Shadow. Así es más divertido ya que no todos tiramos por una misma línea en la que gritamos "¡Viva Sonic!" o "¡Te queremos, Shadow!". Hay variedad de gustos y esa es una de las cosas que más me gustan de seguir una saga de videojuegos famosa. Muchas gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog. Te agradezco mucho que te leyeras mi anterior fanfic. Me halaga mucho tu comentario y gracias por esperar. En cuanto a lo de mi próximo fanfic, Silver y Blaze va ganando pero en esa historia aparecerá Shadow porque, como has dicho, lo he comprobado y, efectivamente, no envejece. Sin embargo, no descarto la idea de que no ganará Shadow y Knuckles ya que puede que haya más gente que quiera votar. Una última cosa, no hace falta que escribas reviews si no quieres. No quiero que te sientas obligado ¿vale? En fin, tengo que irme. Volveré con un nuevo capítulo. Ojalá que estéis pasando unas buenas vacaciones. Muchos besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Que tengáis una muy buena semana.**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 5**

**Shadow/Knuckes: 1**


	11. Un poco de calma

11º capítulo: Un poco de calma.

Tails se derrumbó sobre el pico de roca al pronunciar la exclamación. Todavía estaba algo conmocionado. Cream reprimió un gemido y se vio vista en una encrucijada. Ahora era el momento de echar a correr. Ella no era el objetivo: era Sonic pero algo le impedía moverse. Una parte de sí misma le decía que debía permanecer con el erizo y sufrir el ataque como buena amiga que era y otra, le aconsejaba escapar de allí y reunirse con Tails ¿qué debía hacer? No podía acudir a Cheese. El chao estaba aferrado a su pecho, temblando de miedo. Miró al zorro y al erizo repetidamente, como si buscara una solución que estuviera impresa en sus presencias. Lo único que consiguió fue complicarse las cosas aún más. Tails se había desmayado de nuevo y Sonic estaba agachado con Amy a los brazos.

-Cream- la llamada a voz del erizo la sobresaltó- Toma, llévate a Amy y márchate con Tails. Dirígete al templo. Seguramente encuentres a Anya, a Noranth y a Knuckles de camino.

-Sonic, no…No pienso dejarte…aquí- le susurró.

-Coge a Amy y lárgate con Tails- repitió la orden.

-Pero…

-¡Coge a Amy- esa parte de la frase la dijo con mucho énfasis- y lárgate con Tails!

Cream se llevó una mano completamente abierta a la boca y, totalmente aturdida, se dirigió muy despacio hacia Sonic, quien había levantado los brazos para darle el cuerpo dormido de Amy. Cuando extendió sus manos para agarrarla por la cintura, la conejita notó que las extremidades superiores del erizo temblaban ligeramente. Cheese se desprendió de su pecho y miró a su compañera con ojos de preocupación. Cream le devolvió la mirada, antes de desprender a Amy de los brazos del erizo.

-¡Demasiado tarde, niñata!- gritó el Dr. Eggman desde el cielo- ¡Saluda a la muerte!

A Cream se le cortó la respiración de repente y el cuerpo de la eriza se le resbaló de las manos. Orox había cargado del todo el ataque y estaba a medio segundo de lanzarlo. A sus lados, oyó a Sonic lanzando una exclamación de desastre y a Cheese piando completamente aterrorizado. Cream retrocedió un paso en el momento en que un rayo, negro como la mismísima y pura oscuridad, fue disparado desde las plumas de las alas del grifo. El rayo iba directo hacia los dos erizos y la conejita. Sonic se tiró encima de Amy usándose como escudo aunque Cream se imaginaba que eso no sería suficiente. Aún sabiendo eso y queriendo ayudar, no podía. Estaba totalmente paralizada por el terror.

Cinco segundos para el impacto…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…y…

Un escudo de poder azul detuvo el "Aleteo de Perdición" de Orox. Cubría todo el valle de Rock Peaks, incluida la zona donde Tails estaba desmayado. Los músculos de Cream se relajaron de repente y Sonic se despegó de Amy en el momento en que Eggman gritó de rabia ante su ataque fallido. El erizo buscó al responsable de aquella acción y se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Ealdor estaba de pie en el mismo sitio donde estaba anteriormente sentado, bastón en alto y brillando. Sonic sonrió y se sintió terriblemente decepcionado consigo mismo al dudar del viejo periquito.

-¡Eh, viejo!- Sonic colocó las manos a ambos lados de su boca para amplificar su voz. Ealdor miró con una mueca de esfuerzo en su pico- ¡Te debo una!

-No entiendo esa jerga pero está bien- respondió con una sonrisa algo deforme.

Y justo en ese instante, un reflejo dorado brilló sobre el escudo azulado y a continuación, Noranth surcó los cielos para colisionar con Orox cuerpo a cuerpo. El grifo gimió de dolor y no dudó en aporrearle el costado a su enemiga acérrima con sus patas aguileñas. Noranth rugió pero logró ignorar las punzadas hirvientes de las heridas producidas y lanzó un mordiscó al cuello del águila-león. Este se retorció de sufrimiento y antes de desprenderse de la dragona, abrió su pico. Noranth adivinó la estrategia de su oponente y se dio la vuelta en el aire para esquivar el ataque, plegando sus alas membranosas, hasta quedar boca abajo al suelo. No obstante, no tuvo en cuenta la cola y Orox la aprovechó para clavar en ella su huesudo y curvo pico. La reptil volvió a rugir y en un acto reflejo sacudió su extremidad posterior, provocándole sin querer un latigazo entre ojo y ojo al grifo. El animal emplumado graznó quejumbrosamente y, herido y machacado, aleteó para coger altura y en poco tiempo se le veía como un puntito negro en el horizonte, en dirección al templo sagrado. Noranth bufó prepotentemente a la manchita borrosa en movimiento y comenzó a descender hacia Sonic y el resto.

-_Lo has hecho estupendamente. Estoy muy orgullosa- _le halagó Anya desde la silla de montar. Su voz mental sonaba pesada y entrecortada, síntoma de las sensaciones de dolor compartidas por la conexión de conciencias.

_-Gracias ¿estás bien?_

_-¿Yo? Perfectamente. Eres tú la que está herida-_ le comunicó la periquita, divertidamente.

-_No es nada. Fue más grave lo de Orox ¿verdad?- _en su mensaje se podía captar el gran orgullo dragonil.

Noranth aterrizó de manera ligeramente brusca debido a que las heridas producidas por Orox le escocían y le ardían. Knuckles se bajó de la dragona rápidamente para acudir en la ayuda de los dos necesitados. Anya no fue tan inmediatamente. Se quedó a inspeccionar las lesiones de su montura. Los profundos arañazos sangraban bastante pero no eran peligrosos, al menos por ahora. Sin embargo, la periquita no estaba del todo tranquila. Noranth canturreó silenciosamente.

-_Ve con tus amigos, Anya. Estoy bien. Y ellos te necesitan más que yo-_ le aconsejó, muy serena.

_-Noranth, tú también…_

_-Pero mira que eres terca. Ve con Sonic y los demás. _

Anya se volteó a regañadientes y corrió hacia donde estaba Sonic con Amy. Los dos estaban solos. La periquita supuso que el erizo le había dicho al equidna que Tails estaba en peores condiciones. Anya llegó al lado del héroe y se quedó, por un instante, quieta en el sitio, sólo respiraba. Envidiaba a Amy y eso le sorprendió hasta a ella misma. Nunca había sentido envidia por nadie porque siempre había pensado que la envidia era un sentimiento que sólo conseguía traer el mal. Pero en esa situación le era imposible ignorarla. Sonic, estando enamorado de ella o no, era mucho más atento con la eriza. Verla ahí, en los cálidos brazos de su amor deseado con sólo su aliento como medio para mantener el calor, le hacía imaginarse a la periquita junto a Knuckles, sentados juntos bajo un árbol, observando el viaje interminable de las nubes. Desgraciadamente, Anya sabía que nunca vería su sueño hecho realidad. El equidna la ignoraba completamente.

-¿Anya? ¿Pasa algo?- Sonic la pilló en medio de sus reflexiones pero la periquita logró centrarse en la realidad.

-No…nada- Anya se agachó a la altura del erizo y cogió la mano derecha de Amy- ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

-Por suerte, sólo se encuentra exhausta. Ahora mismo simplemente está durmiendo- le contestó.

Pero pudo haber sido mucho más, pensaba Anya. Y de pronto, una marea de culpabilidad inundó a la periquita desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Ella sabía que iba a pasar esto y no se limitó a impedirlo. Si no hubiese sido tan impaciente por ir al templo hubiera podido ayudarles. Todo fue por su imprudencia. Anya nunca pensó en las consecuencias de su marcha.

-Lo siento, Sonic. Siento que Amy y Tails estén así. Si no me hubiera marchado…

-Hiciste lo que debías. Debes recoger las cinco piezas de la Armadura Dragonil antes de que Eggman recoja las suyas. No fue culpa tuya.

Anya sonrió, ocultando su rostro a los ojos de Sonic. El erizo siempre había sido muy gentil con ella. Nunca le había echado ninguna culpa cuando en realidad las había tenido todas. De alguna manera, él siempre lograba encontrar una excusa que la justificara. La periquita suspiró y se volvió a levantar. Regresando de nuevo al tema, estaba diciéndose a ella misma que debían irse ya. Eggman volvería pronto.

Una mano le tocó el hombro. Ealdor estaba detrás de Anya, sonriéndole. Sin embargo, ella no le devolvió el gesto. El periquito macho, en consecuencia, borró la suya de su pico. La longeva ave fue uno de los Kahukis más sabios de su pueblo. A Anya no le extrañaba que intuyera su estado de ánimo. Aún así, ignoró la caricia de apoyo del jefe de su pueblo en su brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo que se había formado alrededor de Tails.

-Anya- susurró Ealdor al verla alejarse.

La periquita se detuvo y, sin voltearse, preguntó.

-¿Sí?

-Sabes que yo estaré contigo en todo esto ¿verdad?

Anya abrió mucho los ojos y saltó ligeramente en el sitio. Giró sólo la cabeza para mirar a Ealdor sonriendo otra vez tiernamente. ¿Sería…sería verdad lo que intuía sobre ese hombre?

Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue un gran borrón de color crema justo pegado a su cara. En ese momento, el borrón empezó a gritar palabras que Tails no escuchaba bien. Entonces, otro borrón entró en el campo de visión del joven zorro. Era rojo. Éste murmuraba frases al otro borrón. Tails sabía que lo que estaba viendo no era posible así que parpadeó para aclarar su mente. Para su alivio, tanto sus ojos como sus oídos se fueron despejando. Los borrones que él había visto se fueron contorneando hasta formar las figuras de Cream y de Knuckles; y las palabras que él había escuchado se sintonizaron hasta formar oraciones con sentido.

-¡…está despertando!- le oyó exclamar a Cream.

-Sí, Cream, lo estoy viendo- le contestó Knuckles con una pizca de ironía.

Tails gimió al incorporarse y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando notó las suaves manos de la conejita en sus antebrazos.

-¿Cream, Knuckles? ¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó, aún ligeramente confundido.

-¡Tails! ¡Oh, Tails!- Cream se abalanzó sin pensarlo sobre el joven zorro, arropándolo con sus brazos- ¡Tuve tanto miedo cuando te pusiste enfrente del ataque de los nigs!

Tails no sabía que decir. Sólo podía escucharla y acariciar su espalda con la mano libre que tenía. La otra estaba apoyada en el suelo, sujetando el peso de su cuerpo.

-Cream…yo- fue lo único que logró articular.

-¡No vuelvas a hacer nada semejante!

Tanto como la frase de Cream como el increíble tono en que la dijo, dejaron bloqueado a Tails. Pero ¿por qué le afectaba tanto la preocupación que Cream manifestaba en él? Ella siempre le dolía ver a sus amigos al borde del sufrimiento y el dolor. Tails siempre lo veía en el día a día pero cuando la cosa iba con él, al zorro todo le parecía distinto. Quizá la cuestión no fuese por qué le afectaba la preocupación de Cream hacia él, sino si aquella actitud era diferente a la que la conejita mostraba hacia los demás.

* * *

**¡Hola, otra vez, amigos! ¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? Las mías, por desgracia, están a punto de terminarse. Paso inmediatamente a los agradecimientos: Gracias, NairAkua, por pasarte por aquí. Tu voto será recontado ¡Hola, Kamiase! Me alegro de que te haya gustado la participación de Cream. No tienes porque pedirme perdón por no poner review. No estás obligado a leer mi historia. Si quieres leerla, pues disfrútala pero si no te apetece continuarla, no pasa nada. Tu voto por la historia ya ha sido incluído en el recuento. Por cierto, gracias por tu comentario. Espero que hayas tenido unas buenas vacaciones. Muchas gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog, por tu review. Eres increiblemente observadora. La explosión que vieron Anya y Knuckles y la que ocurrió cuando Tails protegió a Cream, efectivamente, son la misma. Me alegro de que lo hubieras relacionado porque esa era mi intención. Y te digo lo mismo que a Kamiase: Me alegro de que te haya gustado la participación de Cream en el combate. Te agradezco que te hayas vuelto a pasar a comentarme, Master Shadow the Hedgehog. No te preocupes. Aunque la historia de Shadow y Knuckles no sea la elegida, Shadow estará en la de Silver y Blaze. Por cierto, no ha sido nada. No me cuesta en absoluto dejarte un review diciéndote que "que buena es tu historia". Ojalá sigas escribiendo. Hola, Dante d´Storm. Me ha alegrado (y sorprendido ligeramente) que me hayas comentado. Espero tu crítica final...con nerviosismo. Tengo que decirte que estoy siguiendo la trilogía de "Shaymin, Traveling Partner" aunque no te deje reviews y te doy mis más sinceras enhorabuenas porque tu historia y argumento es excelente. Recuerda, te estoy vigilando...jajaja, suena a suspense. Bueno, amigos. Os dejo. Es hora de comer y ya tengo que ir a la mesa. Muchos besos y abrazos. Feliz semana a todos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 6**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 2 **


	12. Blue Ray

**Antes de nada me gustaría aclarar dos cosas: La primera es que he tardado tanto en poner este capítulo porque he tenido problemas con el Document Manager y no me dejaba colgar el archivo. Pido perdón por ese contratiempo; y segundo, este capítulo es un pelín corto. No tiene nada de acción. Esto es sólo una advertencia. Que disfrutéis.**

* * *

12º capítulo: Blue Ray.

Les llevó casi tres horas volver al laboratorio-hogar. El Tornado estaba completamente destruido y el único medio rápido para volver era Noranth y, obviamente, Sonic. El erizo sólo podía cargar con una persona y esa fue la agotada Amy. Por otra parte, el límite de carga de la dragona dorada era de dos personas contando con Anya. Así que tuvo que hacer siete viajes: uno para llevar a Tails en primer lugar, otro para traerse a Cream, otro para recoger a Knuckles y otro para buscar a Ealdor. Y no nos olvidemos de sumar las idas y vueltas.

El ambiente del día siguiente fue algo apagado. Amy tardaba mucho en despertar y Tails tuvo que poner muchos cuidados a su herida de la mejilla porque se le había infectado. Sin embargo, todo había salido bien. Era última hora de la mañana y Anya se encontraba con Noranth en el jardín del laboratorio-hogar, limpiándole las escamas brillantes con una manguera. La dragona canturreaba de gusto, de vez en cuando pero la periquita no le hacía mucho caso.

_-Anya ¿qué ocurre?-_ le preguntó en una ocasión, Noranth.

La periquita suspiró y apagó la manguera. El chorro de agua cristalina pronto desapareció. Después se sentó en la húmeda hierba y dejó que pasaran tres segundos.

_-Lo que pasó ayer fue todo por culpa mía. Si me hubiera quedado con ellos, Amy no estaría así y la herida de Tails no se habría puesto peor. Pero fui demasiado imprudente y me marché dejando a todos vulnerables contra los nigs. Somos las únicas que podemos erradicarlos y no estábamos allí._

Noranth se tumbó al lado de su jinete y extendió un ala protectora para cubrir con ella a la periquita, igual que una madre con sus crías. El ave hembra pronto notó calor en su cuerpo. Un calor placentero.

-_En una guerra hay que sacrificar varias cosas. Si no se hace, los que merecerían ganar, perderían. Yo sabía perfectamente que Sonic y los demás no saldrían tan airosos de la batalla. Ni el sagrado bastón de Ealdor es capaz de destruir a los nigs. Pero también sabía que si no llegábamos a tiempo para coger la pieza de la Armadura Dragonil, Eggman y Orox se pondrían por delante y conseguirían el poder antes que nosotras-_ Noranth acarició el antebrazo de Anya con su hocico cuneiforme. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas hacer entrar en razón a la periquita- _No fue culpa tuya. Era tu deber. _

-Mi deber…- susurró la ave en voz alta.

Después de guardar las herramientas que utilizó para dar los últimos retoques al aparato, cogió una manta muy grande y lo cubrió con ella para que no se ensuciara. Era una máquina en la que había estado trabajando medio año y con el Tornado fuera de combate esa era su oportunidad para probarla. Estaba orgullosísimo de su juguete.

Tails se quitó la bata de trabajar y la colgó en un perchero cercano. Tenía los músculos agarrotados así que se estiró para relajarlos. Fue en ese momento, cuando dibujó en su boca una mueca. Una mueca demasiado pronunciada que activó un pinchazo latiente en su herida de la mejilla. El joven zorro se dobló antes de llevar una mano a su músculo facial. Sus dedos tocaron la textura suave de una venda de seda colocada perfectamente sobre el pómulo izquierdo. Sin embargo, eso no alivió el dolor desgarrador que emanaba de la herida.

-¿Te duele mucho?- le preguntó inesperadamente una vocecilla infantil.

Tails se volteó rápidamente hacia el origen de aquella voz. No se sorprendió ni lo más mínimo cuando vio a Cream y a su chao a las puertas del laboratorio. Los ojos de la conejita estaban muy rojos e hinchados y sus enormes orejas caían de un modo demasiado pesado. Eso no era típico en ella. Siempre llevaba sus peculiares orejas muy firmes.

-Cream ¿pero qué…?

-Tails, por favor ¿estás bien?- le cortó instantáneamente, Cream, a la vez que alzaba una mano.

Entonces, aquel impacto lo volvió a arroyar, bloqueándolo de nuevo. Si le decía que estaba hecho polvo, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie, que a veces se dormía mientras andaba, Cream se pondría al borde de la desesperación. La conocía y sabía que exageraría su agotamiento.

-Estoy perfectamente. La herida no me está causando muchos problemas.

Cream corrió hacia él sin contestarle ni decirle nada. Se agarró a su brazo, apretándolo fuertemente con sus dedos, como si no quisiera dejarle marchar. Cheese revoloteaba un poco más lejos, con unos ojos llenos de pena ¿el chao sabía algo de aquella extraña actitud de Cream? Tails dejó de mirarle para intentar calmar a la conejita, quien sollozaba silenciosamente.

-Escúchame- le comenzó a decir a la vez que la apartaba de él- no me pasa nada. Sólo estoy muy cansado. Todo esto…está sucediendo muy aprisa.

Cream se estremeció y sin volver a decir nada, se volteó y caminó hacia Cheese. Después, ambos caminaron hacia donde habían venido. A Tails le conmocionó bastante ver así a su amiga. Tan cabizbaja. Incluso ahora se podía apreciar lo largas que eran sus orejas. Con la testa tan gacha, sus puntas llegaban hasta el suelo. Se quedó mirándola hasta que ambos cruzaron el umbral de la puerta.

Sonic no paró de correr cuando se tropezó con aquella piedra en el camino. No quería parar. Necesitaba correr libre. Lo que pasó el día anterior le había afectado. No tenía la mente clara. Debía de despejarse la cabeza. Debía olvidarse de lo de Amy. No le había convencido mucho dejarla en el laboratorio-hogar, durmiendo todavía. Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo. En ese momento, agitó la testa ¿qué estaba diciendo? No estaba sola. Estaban Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Anya, Ealdor y seguro que Noranth podía ser útil. Deseaba que la eriza no se enfadara con él por haberla dejado así. Pero seguro que entendía su necesidad de correr. Aunque a veces se enfadaba con él, en casos difíciles, Amy sabía que Sonic no se encontraba demasiado bien. Por eso el erizo desaparecía en algunas ocasiones. Otra cosa que lo atormentaba era lo que había pensado de Ealdor durante la batalla. Por un momento creyó que se había rendido y que sólo iba a esconderse pero, en realidad, supuso la salvación de él, de Amy y de Cream ya que gracias a su ausencia en la batalla creó el campo de fuerza. Sonic prometió no volver a juzgar a nadie.

-Nunca, nunca más- se repitió.

Siguió a máxima velocidad justo cuando entró en una extraña zona con una niebla muy densa. Sonic ni se inmutó en el momento en que sus ojos sólo podían percibir el vapor de agua gris que flotaba en el aire. Si seguía corriendo pronto se libraría de la capa de gas. Así que mantuvo el ritmo. Sin embargo, los minutos pasaban y la niebla no desaparecía. El erizo se estaba inquietando. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí pero calculaba que estaba a punto de pasar una hora. Se detuvo en seco y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor. No era capaz de distinguir nada. Alzó las manos para intentar palpar algo cercano a él pero tampoco sirvió de mucho eso ¿dónde demonios se encontraba? ¿En un bosque, en una pradera? Se sentó en el suelo. Unas briznas de hierba le hicieron cosquillas en el trasero. Se acercó la muñeca derecha a su cara. Hasta le costaba ver su propia extremidad pero al final logró percibir el reloj comunicador que le había entregado Tails hace tiempo. Tocó algunos botones dispersos por la circunferencia del reloj y éste empezó a pitar. Al quinto pitido, una luz envolvió toda la circunferencia.

-¿Sonic, eres tú?- la voz infantil de Tails salió por el aparato.

-Eh, Tails, tengo un problemilla- Sonic se llevó una mano a la nuca y se frotó las púas- Creo que me he perdido.

-¿Qué te has perdido? ¿Cómo es posible?- le preguntó, algo extrañado.

-Pues…me metí en un banco de niebla muy densa. Al principio pensé que se despejaría pronto pero no amaina y no veo nada a mi alrededor. No puedo salir de aquí- explicó, bastante calmado a pesar de su situación.

-Está bien. No te muevas. Rastrearé tu posición e iremos a buscarte.

-OK, Tails. Os espero- y la única luz que había en aquel lugar desapareció al terminar la frase.

Todos se habían reunido a la salida del hangar del Tornado. Tails les había convocado. Al parecer, el joven zorro tenía algo que enseñarles. Las puertas del hangar estaban abiertas y lo que Tails quería mostrarles estaba tapado con una manta blanca a la espera de ser recogida. El zorro se metió por debajo de la manta con una llave inglesa. Se quedó allí unos segundos antes de salir.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que nos quieres enseñar?- preguntó Knuckles, impaciente por la demora.

Tails carraspeó ligeramente antes de contestarle.

-Con el Tornado fuera de combate, tengo la oportunidad de probar su nueva versión, diseñada más para los combates aéreos que para la expedición. Este nuevo avión es mucho más rápido y cuenta con un fuerte blindaje, así como con armas mejoradas y más efectivas- comentó con una mano en el pecho, totalmente orgulloso de su máquina.

-¿Y es con eso con lo que vamos a ir a por Sonic?- cuestionó ahora Anya. Estaba entre Noranth y un observador Ealdor.

Tails asintió y sin permitir hacer más preguntas, clavó sus dedos en la manta blanca y la quitó bruscamente. Un enorme avión, con un ligero parecido a un jet, de color azul eléctrico metalizado descansaba en el hangar que había pertenecido durante años a la avioneta roja. Era como dos metros más alto que el Tornado pero, en comparación con el ancho, éste lo era mucho más. Tanto que ahora se podían montar todo el grupo en él. Sus alas, situadas en los lados de lo que era el cuerpo del avión, eran puntiagudas y largas, con dos motores cada una. También estaban provistas de pequeñas ametralladoras. El morro también terminaba en punta y carecía de hélices, a diferencia del Tornado. Los asientos estaban situados en la parte superior del avión y estaban cubiertos por una cúpula transparente de un material parecido al cristal pero mucho más duro. Todo, absolutamente todo el aparato tenía armas ocultas preparadas para sorprender al enemigo en pleno aire. Sin embargo, Tails no mostró su localización. El decorado superaba con creces al de la antigua avioneta. Una franja blanca cruzaba de punta a punta el lomo del avión. El morro era de color amarillo brillante y un rayo rojo estaba dibujado en cada ala. En cada lado de la cola del aparato tres letras estaban impresas a azul, amarillo y rojo respectivamente: STK.

-Amigos, déjenme presentarles lo nuevo en maquinaria de combate. Esta preciosidad es el "Blue Ray", la flecha que corta los cielos- Tails llenó su voz con orgullo. En verdad, todos pensaban que era el avión más increíble que habían visto nunca.

* * *

**¡Hola, gente! ¿Cómo andáis? Yo algo nerviosa. El día 17 empiezo las clases en un cole nuevo. Allí no conozco a nadie. Bueno, pero de momento lo mejor es disfrutar del tiempo que me queda (os doy el mismo consejo). Pasemos a los agradecimientos: Gracias por tu review, Alicia the Hedgehog. Me alegro de que por fin te hubieras decidido a colgar tu maravilloso fanfic. Ojalá escribas muchos más. Lo de la intuición de Anya sobre Ealdor se sabrá dentro de dos capítulos. Hasta entonces, nada de nada, jejejeje...Gracias a ti también, Master Shadow the Hedgehog. Estoy esperando a un nuevo capítulo de tu fanfic. Me como las uñas y todo. En cuanto a lo de Shadow en la historia de Silver y Blaze, quien sabe si será el mismo o no. Ni siquiera yo lo sé, jajaja. A lo mejor ni gana. Gracias, Caataa 8D. Me alegra que te guste la actitud que tiene Cream hacia Tails. Te agradezco que opines que está bien mi fanfic. Es un gran halago. Lo mismo te digo, La Lunática Crazy XD o Crazy Tomate. Me halagas con tu review. Tu voto será tomado en cuenta. Blaxe, te agradezco tu review a ti también. Y no te mueras que Tails sigue vivo, jajaja. Gracias por tu comentario, Taxaz. Me satisface ver que a la gente le agrada la participación de Cream. Ese era uno de mis propósitos. Bueno, acabo ya. Nos leeremos más adelante. Que disfrutéis de las vacaciones que os quedan y pasadlo bien esta semana. Muchos besos y abrazos. Cuidaos, amigos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 9**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 2**

**Si queréis votar podéis mandarme un review (aunque sólo sea para esto) o un MP. Las votaciones estarán abiertas hasta el final de este fanfic.**


	13. Ningún contratiempo

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo es un poco aburrido. En realidad, es simple relleno ya que no se me ocurría de que manera podía enlazar los caps siguientes. El próximo capítulo ya contendrá acción y bastantes desastres. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura.**

* * *

13º capítulo: Ningún contratiempo.

El Blue Ray comenzó a rodar por la pista de despegue. El caucho con el que Tails había fabricado las ruedas era tan fino que parecía que el avión levitaba sobre el asfalto. El joven zorro sonrió cuando su nuevo invento empezó a coger velocidad. Se sorprendía a sí mismo por su genialidad a la hora de crear nuevos artilugios. Él reconocía que pecaba un poco de egocentrismo pero no le importaba. Volteó la cabeza para mirar dos asientos más allá antes de despegar. Amy se encontraba sentada mirando con unos ojos cansados como el paisaje pasaba veloz a través de su ventanilla. A Tails le asustó ver que su piel rosita peculiar estaba más pálida de lo normal.

-Amy ¿estás bien?- le preguntó sin ninguna discreción.

Todos los que se encontraban presentes en el Blue Ray miraron para Amy, esperando una respuesta. La eriza se sobresaltó al captar las miradas de Knuckles, Cream y Ealdor. Intentó parecer lo más natural posible.

-Sí, Tails, perfectamente- contestó con la voz un pelín aguda.

El joven zorro frunció el entrecejo. No estaba convencido con esa respuesta pero discutir con ella sería inútil. Mejor dejaba las cosas como estaba. Dirigió sus ojos, de nuevo, al frente, centrando su atención en la siguiente fase del despegue. Con un tirón de una palanca que se encontraba en el panel de mando, estabilizó las alas y el Blue Ray comenzó a elevarse. La acción fue tan rápida y tan limpia que el avión cogió altura en un minuto justo. Desde los asientos, los pasajeros lanzaron exclamaciones de sorpresa. Tails volvió a sonreír. Era hora de poner a prueba su juguete. Esos momentos eran los que más le excitaban ¿sería el Blue Ray capaz de seguir tranquilamente a Noranth y a Anya, quienes volaban en el exterior a la misma altura que el vehículo? Lo sabría enseguida. La dragona pareció captar los pensamientos de Tails ya que dio un potente aleteo que le permitió ponerse en cabeza y alcanzar una velocidad vertiginosa. Si no aceleraba, la perdería de vista. Pulsó cinco botones en el cuadro de control y a continuación giró una palanca con la inscripción de "Super Turbo". Tanto los motores de las alas como uno que se encontraba en la parte inferior del Blue Ray se encendieron dejando escapar un chorro de fuego. Entonces, se produjo un sonido extraño y el Blue Ray desapareció dejando una estela de humo denso como rastro. Tails expulsó el aire sonoramente por la boca. Había logrado crear una máquina que igualara la velocidad de Sonic.

Aunque le había prometido a Tails que se quedaría en donde le dijo, no pudo evitar la tentación de explorar aquella niebla sobrenatural. Estaba seguro de que ese vapor tan denso no podía ser normal. Debía de tener la función de guardar algo. Al parecer, en donde supuestamente se encontraba no había ningún tipo de obstáculo. Ni árboles, ni rocas, ni nada. Sólo la hierba que pisaba. No sabía hacia a que dirección corría. Sólo sabía que debía encontrar una explicación a aquel fenómeno. Por eso siguió corriendo. Y corriendo. Y corriendo. Girando en puntos indeterminados. Parándose y regresando por donde había ido, o eso creía él. Continuó así hasta que sus ojos distinguieron unas extrañas siluetas en la niebla. Entonces, se detuvo. Las siluetas eran pares de pilares de piedra que, uno frente al otro, formaban un camino hacia lo que semejaba una roca. Sonic caminó hacia ella, sin fijarse en las imponentes columnas que lo vigilaban y cuando llegó, la inspeccionó con calma. Era como si la roca hubiera permanecido durante varios años en el mismo lugar porque era antiquísima. Una capa de musgo y moho la cubría y pequeñas grietas amenazaban por destruir al ser inerte. Al erizo le impresionaba que hubiese algo así, ahí. Realmente, se esperaba encontrar algo más…importante. Gruñó y en un acto instintivo, acarició la parte delantera de la roca. Sus dedos se toparon con unos surcos que no eran normales en algo como aquello, a pesar de su antigüedad. Sonic se agachó para estudiarlo más a fondo. Los signos de la humedad no dejaban apreciar bien lo que significaban. El erizo frotó la roca, apartando el musgo que le quedó como viscosidad verde en el guante. Ahora sí pudo apreciar qué era. Los surcos artificiales eran en verdad letras que se habían tallado en la superficie de la roca. Sonic profirió un "guau". Era increíble lo que las antiguas generaciones hacían para proteger sus más preciados tesoros. Aquella niebla no era sino un medio creado con la función de esconder algo muy valioso.

-"Disipa la niebla para encontrarlo"- leyó- Mierda, otra vez al punto de partida ¿y ahora cómo hago yo para quitar esto?

-Oh, es muy fácil- escuchó detrás de él.

Sonic se volteó lentamente, sin alarmarse. No había motivos. La persona que había pronunciado esa frase era Ealdor. El periquito emergió de entre la niebla, junto con el resto de sus colegas. El erizo lanzó una mirada a todos ellos pero sus ojos se quedaron clavados en una concretamente. Amy, percatándose de que las esmeraldas verdes de Sonic estaban clavadas en ella, desvió la testa para no cruzarse con el rostro del erizo. No quería ver su cara de preocupación. Ella no era débil. Hizo todo lo que pudo ¿él lo comprendería? No se atrevía a preguntarle.

-Bien, para disipar esta niebla no sirve un medio cualquiera- explicó el periquito.

Un aleteo poderoso sonó en el lugar. Noranth, junto con Anya en su lomo, aterrizó suavemente a un lado. Era increíble como la dragona no perdía el brillo de sus escamas doradas aún estando en un espacio en que la oscuridad estaba ligeramente presente. Estaba claro que la reptil había nacido para iluminar las tinieblas.

-Se necesita el mismo objeto con el que fue creada- continuó la periquita a la vez que se apeaba.

Sonic se estaba desesperando. Entonces ¿ahora tenían que buscar el objeto adecuado? En vez de resolver el problema lo estaban poniendo más difícil.

-¿Y dónde demonios se encuentra ese objeto?- preguntó, sin muchas ganas.

-Aquí mismo- Ealdor alzó su bastón dorado, igual de brillante que Noranth.

-¿El bastón?- preguntaron, casualmente, al unísono.

El ave macho asintió con la cabeza.

-Este bastón perteneció al jefe de los periquitos que encontró los huevos de Noranth y Orox, así como las diferentes piezas de las armaduras, Dragonil y Gryphon. Aquel jefe las escondió por todo Mobius y en uno de los templos creó niebla para ocultarlo.

-¿Quieres decir que aquí se encuentra el tercer templo sagrado?- dedujo Tails, avanzando hacia Ealdor.

-Sí, aquí.

Ealdor no se entretuvo más. Agarró el bastón con las dos manos, con aire majestuoso lo alzó por encima de su cabeza y rápidamente lo clavó firmemente al suelo. A continuación, la piedra azul encajada en el bastón brilló con una luz espectral del mismo color. Esa luz se tragó por completo toda la niebla como si se tratara del mismísimo sol. Sonic se tuvo que tapar los ojos para que no le deslumbrara aunque eso tampoco sirvió de mucho. La luz azul era tan potente que se podía percibir intensamente a través de los párpados. El erizo retrocedió totalmente ciego intentando escapar de esa dichosa luminosidad pero le era imposible. Sin embargo, la luz se fue rápida e instantánea. Fue todo un alivio, realmente. Cuando Sonic abrió por fin los ojos se llevó una verdadera sorpresa al ver por qué tipo de paisaje había estado merodeando. No era ni más ni menos que una inmensa pradera verde e iluminada por los rayos del sol, quien se alzaba en su cenit todavía.

-Mira- le indicó Knuckles disimuladamente.

Sonic se dio la vuelta para encontrarse frente a frente con el tercer templo sagrado. Al erizo nunca le dejarían de impresionar. El edificio de piedra antiguo era altísimo y, obviamente, no estaba muy bien conservado ya que había piezas que faltaban en la estructura. Pero había sido así en los dos otros templos y seguramente seguiría igual con los que vendrían después.

-Entremos- ordenó Anya, otra como muchas veces concentrada. Noranth la siguió detrás.

Sonic miró a su grupo. En respuesta, éste comenzó a caminar. Todos tenían una extraña mueca en sus rostros. Parecía una mezcla de impresión y miedo. Amy dio un paso inseguro y al apoyar su pie cubierto por una bota roja, algo raro le pasó porque su pierna tembló y cayó al suelo, soltando en consecuencia un agudo chillido. Sonic se acercó a ella velozmente y le tendió un brazo en ayuda. Sin embargo, ella lo rechazó rotundamente. El erizo apartó enseguida su extremidad y retrocedió para dejar a Amy espacio para levantarse.

-Amy ¿necesitas ayuda?- preguntó de todas maneras.

-Sí, Amy, deja que te ayudemos- Cream corrió hasta situarse al lado de la eriza. Cheese pió para apoyar sus palabras. La conejita la sostuvo por la cintura mientras su amiga se incorporaba patosamente.

-¡No!- arremetió con un manotazo que hizo recular a Cream- ¡No soy débil! ¡No necesito que cuidéis de mi!- exclamó casi llorando.

Amy levantó la cabeza y tuvo que cerrar los ojos rápidamente porque una esfera de luz se formó enfrente de ella. Esa luz, exactamente igual a la que disipó la niebla, duró apenas un segundo antes de desaparecer en el aire. En su lugar, fue reemplazada por la figura de Ealdor estirando el bastón. Él había convocado la luz pero ¿para qué? Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ya no se sentía terriblemente agotada. Era como si hubiera dormido todo un día seguido. Estaba descansada, despierta y en plena forma. Podría enfrentarse a otra horda de nigs si se presentara la ocasión aunque no lo deseaba. Había sido el poder curativo de aquel objeto de Ealdor. Amy se quedó un segundo bloqueada pero logro asentir con la testa para expresar su agradecimiento.

-Todos, por muy fuertes o débiles que seamos, necesitamos ayuda alguna vez- el periquito toqueteó la piedra azul de su bastón- Va una. Me quedan dos veces.

Exactamente igual que en los otros anteriores templos. La sala en donde ahora reposaban en sus respectivos pedestales, unas pequeñas patas, delanteras y traseras, no había cambiado en nada a sus hermanos. Anya repasó el lugar frío y tétrico con la mirada. Las luces de las antorchas chisporroteaban ajenas a todo el peligro que estaba naciendo. Sólo tenían una función: iluminar la estancia. La periquita suspiró, disimulando un poco. Habían conseguido otra pieza antes que Eggman. Eso la ponía muy en cabeza. Sólo dos…sólo le faltaban dos y ya pronto podría acabar con todo eso. Faltaba tan poco y a la vez tanto. No quería ni imaginarse los peligros que les vendrían ahora por parte de Eggman. Él haría todo lo posible por frenarles y ser él quien consiga antes el poder de la armadura. Pero Anya tampoco se lo iba a poner en bandeja. Estaba harta de tener que esconderse. De mostrarse asustada. Ella era la elegida. Ella había sido escogida por Noranth. No defraudaría a Mobius. Vencería a Orox y después… ¿qué vendrá después?

-_El futuro es incierto. Lo mejor es vivir el presente lo mejor que puedas, sin preocuparte de nada-_ le respondió su dragona. Ambas se habían acercado a su correspondiente pedestal y estaban a punto de eliminar el campo de fuerza que protegía las patas de la armadura. Anya sentía los ojos de sus amigos clavados en ella y aunque no les prestaba atención, el eco que resonaba en la sala procedía de los murmullos de sorpresa ellos mismos.

_-Sí, tienes razón pero… ¿me prometerías una cosa?-_ le preguntó la periquita con voz mental sentimental. Apoyó una mano en su enorme costado- _Quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase siempre estarás conmigo. Que cuando todo termine viviremos juntas, felices, disfrutando de lo maravilloso que es este planeta. Prométeme que no me vas a dejar sola. Y que si tenemos que morir, lo haremos juntas._

Noranth no tardó en contestar.

-_Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntas. En cuerpo o en alma-_ con esa frase, el animal le dio por entender a su jinete que ella dejaría que, si en algún momento se les presenta la situación de sacrificarse, dejaría que Anya muriera con ella.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos, amigos! ¿Qué tal va eso? Yo un poco depre...Pronto se acerca el colegio...Que rollo pero, en fin, no se puede hacer nada. Pasemos a los agradecimientos inmediatamente: Gracias, Katy la eriza. Me alegro de que te parezca genial mi historia. Y también me alegro de que hayas captado perfectamente como es la actitud de Cream que yo quise ponerle en esta historia: tierna pero a la vez fuerte. Te agradezco que te hayas pasado por aquí. Tu voto se recontará como los demás. Gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog, amigo. La verdad, es que me ha servido de mucho tu apoyo. Ojalá que todo me vaya bien. Te agradezco tus palabras. Gracias, Kamiase. Como te dije unos capítulos atrás, no estás obligado ni a leer la historia. Por cierto ¡felicidades! Sé que son atrasadas pero es que me he olvidado de decírtelo antes. Espero que te lo hayas pasado genial en ese día y que tuvieras muchas sorpresas y regalos. Mis más grandes felicitaciones, amigo. Ojalá ya no estés tan ocupado y puedas relajarte tranquilamente. Gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog, por tu review. Otra vez has acertado con los pequeños detalles, amiga. Sí, las iniciales inscritas en el Blue Ray (STK) corresponden a las palabras "Sonic, Tails y Knuckles" respectivamente. Sin embargo, te has equivocado con lo de la emboscada de nigs, jejeje. Pero no pasa nada. En el próximo capítulo se sabrá que es lo que intuye Anya sobre Ealdor y si es cierto. Espero que empiezes bien en el cole. Mucha suerte. Alicia, Master Shadow, he visto que vuestros fanfics están actualizados. Iré ahora mismo a leerlos y pondre su correspondiente review. Me despido ya. Que paséis** **un buen domingo y una genial semana. Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 9**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 3**


	14. Gritos, fuego y lágrimas

14º capítulo: Gritos, fuego y lágrimas.

A Sonic se le hacía un tanto raro ir sobre el Blue Ray. Quizás era porque no estaba acostumbrado. El erizo apenas podía sostenerse en pie cuando Tails aceleraba. El avión era realmente rapidísimo pero él no lo pasaba demasiado bien cuando, por culpa de dicha velocidad, se desplazaba por la acción del viento. En consecuencia de eso, se encontraba sentado, clavando sus dedos en el metal duro para quedarse inmóvil. Por nada del mundo entraría dentro del Blue Ray. No había nada más puro que el propio aire del planeta. Hasta era bueno para la salud y para mantenerse en forma. Cerró los ojos y llevó sus sentidos a las púas para poder notar así el frío pero placentero viento que las mecía bruscamente. Aquello le relajaba mucho. Ese simple pero claro gesto era un símbolo de vida y sobre todo de libertad. Saber que vivía y que era una criatura libre le hacía el ser más feliz del mundo. Suspiró. Habían regresado al laboratorio-hogar para recoger las piezas de la Armadura Dragonil que ya consiguieron y en ese momento se estaban dirigiendo a la ubicación del cuarto templo. Noranth ya lo había detectado. Al parecer estaba a dos días de vuelo. Un poco lejos pero Sonic echaba de menos dormir fuera de casa. Las escapadas, como él las llamaba, era estar en contacto directo con la naturaleza. Las nanas para dormir eran el canto de los grillos y la luz de lamparita de la mesilla de noche el brillo de las estrellas. La cama, unas vulgares ramas de árbol; y la manta, la propia copa de éste. Y por si no podías dormir, ver a los búhos cazar en la penumbra bajo la luna era un buen programa de televisión. Sonic sonrió y miró hacia el horizonte, donde un sol de luz naranja se escondía preparándose para prestar sus servicios de brillo natural a la otra cara del planeta Mobius. Pronto tendrían que aterrizar.

-Eh, Tails- lo llamó, dándole golpecitos al cristal que tenía debajo. El zorrito miró para él- ¿Has pensado dónde vamos a montar el campamento?

-He detectado un claro en el bosque donde dará la luz de la luna. Ahí acamparemos- le contestó.

Sonic no dijo nada y volvió a su meditación. Giró la cabeza hacia su izquierda. Noranth y Anya volaban elegantemente al lado del Blue Ray. La dragona movió un ojo azul opalescente para clavarlo en el erizo pero enseguida lo retiró. La reptil tensó las alas y se dejó llevar por el viento, elevándose un par de metros más. En su lomo, su jinete se agarró fuertemente a su silla para no resbalar. Noranth aleteó tres veces ahora para impulsarse hacia delante y ganar terreno. Sonic, rió en silencio al ver como Anya y la reptil se miraban sin pronunciar palabra. Pero era lógico que se hablaban, telepáticamente. Pasaron como veinticinco minutos antes de que el Blue Ray comenzara a descender hacia el claro que Tails había detectado. Sonic no tuvo que agarrarse a nada ya que el descenso que realizó el avión fue delicado y suave. Ninguna turbulencia. El dúo femenino les seguía detrás. No obstante, ellas aterrizaron antes.

La noche que marcaba el final de aquel día era verdaderamente hermosa. Y más aún estando con su querido animal. Noranth no estaba dormida. Respiraba profundamente pero sólo porque le agradaba aquel aire tibio. Anya estaba apoyada en su costado. Su espalda estaba calentita debido al fuego que ardía en su estómago. Observaba como un enjambre de luciérnagas revoloteaba celebrando su baile nupcial alrededor de un banco de margaritas blancas. Era precioso. Un ronquido la sobresaltó. Knuckles se había movido bajo la rama del árbol que tenía al lado. Murmuraba frases sin sentido y con voz ronca. Anya no era capaz de entender lo que decía pero sabía que estaba soñando.

_-¿Qué estará pasando por su cabeza?-_ le cuestionó a Noranth.

_-Quien sabe. La mente es todo un laberinto imposible de descifrar- _la dragona bufó, dejando escapar unas llamitas por su nariz- _Aunque a mí me pareció oírle decir "Bésame, Anya"-_ bromeó y produjo un sonido extraño con la garganta. Su risa.

La periquita gruñó y le castigó con un ligero codazo.

_-No te burles-_ a su lado, Ealdor dormía. Utilizaba el árbol como respaldo y sobre su regazo descansaba el sagrado cetro dorado. Anya tragó saliva- _He estado pensando en él y creo…que es cierto lo que intuyo._

Noranth rebuscó en la conciencia de su jinete hasta dar con el dato que Anya le proporcionó. Se sorprendió de aquello aunque podría estar, la periquita, equivocada. No todas las intuiciones son ciertas.

_-¿Tú crees que…?_

_-Sí, pero no estoy segura de que tenga que alegrarme- _le contestó la ave.

_-Si es cierto eso, no es algo malo. No hay motivos para desilusionarte._

_-No sé, Noranth. Últimamente están pasando cosas inusuales para mí. Mis sentimientos están algo confusos-_ Anya rodeó sus rodillas con los brazos. Después se puso a balancearse.

-_El corazón encierra el alma. El alma es sentimiento puro. Cuando el corazón sufre una tristeza, una alegría, un amor…la emoción se transmite a ese ente misterioso que está dentro de nosotros. Lo que quiero decirte es que has pasado por muchas cosas. No estás bien psicológicamente, y lo sabes. Es normal que estés confusa sentimentalmente-_ Noranth lanzó un bostezo enorme y parpadeó dos veces- _Tengo sueño. Me voy a dormir y tú deberías hacer lo mismo._

Anya suspiró y se acurrucó junto con su compañera, bostezando.

_-Sí, lo haré. Buenas noches-_ le despidió, y la dragona repitió el saludo antes de que las dos cerraran los ojos.

Pero, a su lado, Ealdor no dormía como Anya creía. Estaba totalmente despierto, observándola. Agarraba el bastón dorado con mucha fuerza. Tenía miedo a perderlo. El periquito longevo estaba algo melancólico. Ella no era tonta y pronto iba a descubrir lo que le estaba ocultando. Por una parte, eso le quitaba el tener que decírselo él mismo pero por otra, se sentía un cobarde ¿qué debía hacer? Si Anya lo descubría, tampoco estaría muy segura de que lo que pensaba de él era verdad. Suspiró. Todas las salidas daban a lo que Ealdor más temía, pero ¿cómo se lo podía decir? No era fácil pero ella era lo único que le quedaba. Había perdido a su hija en el cruel incendio que calcinó el pueblo. Sin embargo, Anya se había salvado. La periquita tenía la misma mirada que su madre: potente y devastadora pero a la vez dulce y bondadosa y también su mismo carácter inseguro. Ella era el reflejo de su hija. La quería. La quería con toda su alma, y no dejaría que le pasara nada malo. La cuidaría igual de bien como la cuidó su madre.

-Descansa, mi nieta- murmuró. Después se acomodó sobre el árbol y se preparó para dormir.

Estaba conciliando el sueño pero cuando oyó aquella frase proveniente de Ealdor se volvió a despertar como si le hubieran lanzado un gran cubo de agua fría. El corazón se le aceleró como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. Su respiración se hizo tan agitada que apenas sentía el aire que le entraba a los pulmones. Sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta tal punto en que sólo su iris verde se podía apreciar. No hacía frío pero Anya temblaba frenéticamente. Necesitaba consuelo y, casi inconscientemente, buscó a Noranth con la mente. La dragona gruñó, molesta por la interrupción de su descanso pero su emoción se transformó en alarma cuando sintió aquellas ondas intensas en la conciencia de su jinete. Noranth gimió y zarandeó a Anya sutilmente con el morro. La periquita no se movió. Estaba con la misma postura con la que se quedó dormida.

-_¡Anya, Anya! ¡Respóndeme! ¿¡Qué te ocurre! ¡Anya!- _la reptil la siguió llamando hasta que consiguió respuesta

_-Mis sospechas eran ciertas, Noranth, mis sospechas eran ciertas. No…no puedo creerlo._

_-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que él es tu abuelo? ¿De verdad?- _Noranth no cabía en sí de la sorpresa. Y si ella estaba que se salía de la impresión, Anya estaba flotando en una irrealidad sin escapatoria.

_-Sí, él…mi abuelo…_

Un grito agonizante se escuchó sobre las ramas del árbol donde dormían Sonic y Knuckles. Anya saltó de pronto y miró hacia la red de hojas que se formaban sobre las ramas del ser vegetal, olvidándose del golpe de emociones que la había arrollado hace un momento ¿Quién había lanzado ese grito? Tails, Cream y Amy, quienes dormían juntos un poco más allá del árbol, también se incorporaron bruscamente guiados por el temor. Ealdor había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Anya giró su cabeza, angustiada ¿qué demonios había pasado? Otro grito agonizante hizo sobresaltarse a todos los que se encontraban sobre la tierra. Se escuchaba movimiento en la copa. Amy chilló de repente. Sonic cayó de entre las hojas golpeándose brutalmente contra el suelo. Knuckles apareció enfrente de Anya inmediatamente después, puños en alto. Algo estaba atacando al erizo pero apenas se veía. Anya avanzó con el fin de poder percibir alguna pista que le pudiera indicar con quien luchaba Sonic. Visualmente, no pudo distinguir nada pero por el sonido característico que produjo el enemigo del erizo, no necesitó más información. El nig que tenía apresado al héroe azul seseó antes de atestar un arañazo al torso de su oponente. Sonic soltó otro grito agonizante y se removió contra el cuerpo gelatinoso. Nadie se atrevía a ayudar a Sonic por miedo a herirle. El nig se camuflaba perfectamente en la oscuridad. Sin embargo, Anya sí podía ayudar. Se encogió sobre sí misma, juntando las manos en su pecho, y empezó a brillar. Los haces de luz que lanzó iluminaron totalmente al nig, inutilizando su mayor habilidad. El monstruo gruñó, nervioso. Cambió de objetivo. Desde el cuerpo de Sonic, saltó velozmente hacia la periquita brillante, con garras extendidas. Un pequeño reflejo salió de sus espeluznantes ojos rojos. A Anya no le importó, ya había cargado demasiado su ataque. La periquita se abrió estirando todas sus extremidades lo más que pudo. Un rayo azulado salió de su pecho y atravesó al nig por la mitad. El ser negro gimió antes de consumirse en partículas de color violeta que se disolvieron en el aire. La periquita sonrió al ver que no quedaba rastro del nig pero, sin embargo, la acción le había costado energía y cayó pesadamente hacia atrás.

-¡Anya!- unas manos la agarraron por la cintura y detuvieron su caída- Hija ¿estás bien?- preguntó Ealdor.

-Abuelo…- susurró inaudiblemente. Una lágrima se derramó por su mejilla. Se esforzó para que su voz no sonara ahogada- Sí, pronto me recuperaré. Gracias por preocuparte, Ealdor.

-Anya…Me alegra oír eso.

A continuación y antes de que nadie pudiera felicitar a Anya, una explosión tremendamente poderosa arrolló al grupo. Un grito salió de cada boca, incluso de la de Noranth. La dragona también había sido desplazada. Todos habían sido dispersos a zonas distintas que se encontraban bastante lejos de la zona. Tails y Cream cayeron cerca de un riachuelo, al barro. No obstante, la conejita no tocó el suelo porque el joven zorro la había cubierto con su cuerpo y la había dejado encima de él, como protección; por otra parte se encontraba Amy. Ella aterrizó cerca de la entrada a lo profundo del bosque. Por suerte, sólo sufrió una raspadura en la rodilla y una un poco más grande en el codo; Sonic y Knuckles aterrizaron juntos, cerca de la posición de Amy por lo que no les fue difícil detectarla. Ellos no sufrieron lesiones; y por último, Anya, Noranth y Ealdor se fueron a encontrar justo en la orilla de un lago. La dragona se levantó, rugiendo al detectar a su más acérrimo enemigo. La periquita gimió por el golpe pero se incorporó rápidamente. A ambas compañeras se les cortó la respiración al verse rodeadas de fuego. Un fuego que estaba engullendo todos los árboles del bosque. Las llamas que se habían provocado debían de medir quince metros, aproximadamente. Formaban una barrera impenetrable. Pero podían escapar por el lago. El fuego nunca se atrevía a acercarse al agua.

-_Anya, hemos llegado tarde…-_ dijo Noranth, con un hilo de voz. Una oleada de miedo, terror, angustia, desesperanza… llegó a Anya como una flecha. La periquita se alarmó terriblemente. Nunca había sentido eso en Noranth. Ella siempre fue muy decidida, calmada, con una solución en todos los momentos difíciles ¿a qué se refería con aquella frase?

-_Noranth ¿qué…?- _y fue en el momento en que lo vio allí, tan terrorífico, en lo más alto del cielo, graznado poderosamente, cuando comprendió todo- No…no…¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Nos pusimos en cabeza! ¿¡Cómo es posible! ¡TODO ESTÁ PERDIDO!

Orox se mantenía en el aire con las alas emplumadas tensadas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por varias piezas de metal de color azul oscuro. Un aura oscura lo rodeaba. Eggman carcajeaba en su lomo, a la vez que contemplaba con placer la destrucción que el mismo había sembrado. Su grifo portaba las cinco piezas de la Armadura Gryphon y emanaba ahora un poder sin igual que se podía apreciar a kilómetros de distancia. Era imposible confundirlo. Orox aleteó y su armadura brilló al reflejar las lenguas de fuego. Unos meteoros de color morado salieron de su figura negra e impactaron con sonoras explosiones en distintas partes del bosque. Amy y Cream gritaron en algún lugar. Noranth rugió, ocultando su miedo y abrió sus quijadas para dejar escapar un proyectil de fuego líquido. El misil corrió rápidamente por el aire hacia su objetivo, quien no dejaba de aletear y graznar. Parecía que el poder de la Armadura Gryphon le había poseído.

-¿De verdad creéis que me podéis vencer, señoritas?- rió Eggman desde lo alto. Orox lanzó un zarpazo en respuesta que cortó en pedazos el ataque de Noranth. El grifo volvió a graznar.

La dragona pronunció un sonido agudo en la garganta, igual al de un perrito que lloriquea. Anya retrocedió, con la boca abierta y el corazón sembrado de terror. Sus oídos dejaron de escuchar por lo que la periquita se sumergió a un mundo inaudible del que ni ella se daba cuenta de que estaba en él. Su realidad se tornó de rojo pero la oscura figura de Orox todavía conservaba su color. Aún así, Anya no sentía miedo alguno. En casos normales, esa actitud sonaba a chica valiente pero en realidad, la periquita sólo había aceptado el destino que le tocaba e iba a ser firmado aquella noche en ese mismo momento: la muerte ¿en qué la beneficiaba tener miedo si sabía que no podía salvarse? Mejor era que se encontrara calmada los últimos segundos de su vida. Y fue ahora cuando se cuestionó la pregunta del millón de todos los mortales ¿dolería la muerte? ¿Sería verdad que era como quedarse dormido? En su caso, sí. Sí le dolería. Eggman se encargaría de hacerla sufrir. Bueno, no exactamente Eggman. Ese hombre nunca estuvo realmente involucrado en todo eso. Desde el primer momento en que aquel científico pisó el templo de los huevos legendarios, Orox lo estuvo manipulando a su favor. Ella lo supo desde el primer día en que lo vio. Y Noranth se lo había confirmado en secreto. Pero ya era tarde. El grifo iba a acabar con todos. Su próxima acción hostil estaba siendo preparada. Sólo quedaba un poco de tiempo para respirar sus últimas bocanadas de aire. Se sintió mal por no poder despedirse de Knuckles. Él le avivaba el corazón cuando éste la agradaba con su presencia. En Rock Peaks fue un enorme pilar que la sostuvo en aquella horrible pelea. Lo quería como nunca había querido a nadie. Pero lo iba a ver pronto. Orox eliminaría a cualquiera que hubiera sido su cómplice.

-Hasta dentro de un poco, amigos- se despidió cuando percibió que Orox había cargado completamente el último ataque que recibiría. Todavía no escuchaba pero el aura de poder maligno estaba totalmente intensificada.

Sin embargo, y para alivio de Anya, sus oídos se despejaron el justo momento en que una explosión sonó en lo más alto del cielo. La periquita y Noranth, a su lado, levantaron cabezas para observar que había pasado desde allí arriba. El Blue Ray se encontraba en el aire, virando alrededor de Orox y separados por una distancia razonable. Uno de los cañones de ala del avión echaba humo y Anya comprendió que había proyectado un misil. Un misil que supuso un verdadero milagro ya que el grifo, aunque había salido completamente ileso, sirvió de distracción para que dejara de poner atención en el ataque. Orox gruñó, molesto por la interrupción y se lanzó directo al Blue Ray. El avión dio una vuelta de campana para esquivarlo y comenzó a escapar velozmente para librarse de su nuevo enemigo, quien le perseguiría hasta alcanzarlo.

-¡Tails! ¡Hay que ayudar a Tails! ¡Está en grave peligro!- exclamó, terriblemente nerviosa por lo que le pudiera hacer al joven zorro. No obstante, estaba realmente emocionada porque el pequeño inventor hubiera arriesgado todo por salvarla. Estaba segura de que Cream y Cheese también iban en el Blue Ray- ¡Rápido, Noranth!

-_Súbete a mí, deprisa._

La dragona ya estaba con las alas desplegadas y preparadas para dar el primer batir que les proporcionaría un despegue rápido. Anya notó que, bajo ella, el cuerpo de la reptil estaba tenso. Seguramente para aguantar un supuesto golpe inesperado de su enemigo mortal.

_-Vale, despega ya. Tails no podrá seguir así mucho tiempo._

-¡No!- exclamó Ealdor de pronto. La piel emplumada del periquito longevo estaba completamente calcinada. Unos surcos sangrantes cortaban sus mejillas y cada una de sus articulaciones. La explosión había afectado considerablemente al anciano- ¡No! ¡Iros! ¡Iros las dos a por la cuarta pieza! ¡Vosotras sois más importantes que todos los que estamos en este bosque! ¡Debéis marcharos!

-Ealdor, no pensarás que deje otra vez a mis amigos luchar contra alguien con el que no tienen ninguna posibilidad ¿verdad?

-¡Anya, por favor! ¡Yo me encargaré de esto!- Ealdor seguía insistiendo y parecía que no iba a ceder.

A Anya le dolía tremendamente el estómago. No debía irse, es más, no era capaz. Su propio organismo, su propio instinto, se lo impedía. Estaba agarrotada. Miró hacia arriba. Tails seguía esquivando a Orox, con unos reflejos increíbles. El Blue Ray era tan esbelto y tan ligero que semejaba con sus maniobras a una simple pluma cayendo. No obstante, su velocidad se rebajaba por momentos y el grifo ya estaba empezando a darle alcance. La gasolina se estaba agotando. La periquita rechinó los dientes y se dispuso a dar la orden a Noranth para que fuera tras el grifo.

_-No-_ le desobedeció rotundamente.

Noranth se giró en redondo. Ealdor la miraba con extraños ojos. Ella también lo miró. Sus ojos opalescentes brillaban más que el fuego que estaba acabando con el bosque inocente.

_-¿Cómo dices, Noranth?-_ Anya no pudo dar crédito a la negación que su dragona había pronunciado.

_-Lo siento, pero Ealdor tiene razón-_ le contestó, simplemente.

Sin previo aviso, Noranth despegó pero no iba a por Orox. Se elevaba en dirección contraria, dejando atrás el bosque y el lago. El animal estaba haciendo caso a las palabras de Ealdor. Iban en dirección al templo ¿cómo era posible que estuviera abandonando a los amigos que, sin ningún motivo aparente, las protegieron a ambas y las ayudaron a reunir las malditas piezas de aquella armadura? Anya no quiso encontrar la respuesta. Se revolvió en la silla de montar hasta quedar de pie y transformó sus brazos en alas. Se preparaba para enfrentarse ella sola a Orox. Se preparaba para salvar a sus colegas. Sin ningún miedo a precipitarse al vacío que le esperaba la caída, saltó al aire, extendiendo sus extremidades voladoras. Le pareció increíble la altura que habían cogido las lenguas de fuego. A esa altitud aún se sentía el calor de las llamas. Plegó las alas a sus costados para dejarse caer en picado pero no pudo hacerlo. Unas garras enormes la cogieron por el tronco y le impidieron moverse. Desprendían pequeños reflejos dorados. Noranth apretó más el puño en el que Anya estaba insertada cuando ésta se logró colar por entre sus dedos. La periquita lanzó un grito de desesperación y clavó su minúsculo pico huesudo en las escamas de su animal. Ni siquiera penetró en la piel.

-_Anya, compréndelo. Es preferible perder seis vidas a dejar morir a millones de personas- _razonó, aparentemente, sin emoción o lástima, como si le importara nada que murieran Sonic y el resto-_ Como te dije una vez: en una guerra hay que sacrificar varias cosas._

_-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo! ¡Estás loca! ¡No puedes hablar en serio!-_ Anya utilizó las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban para retorcerse en las tenazas de Noranth pero sólo consiguió rasparse los antebrazos- ¡Nunca debí confiar en ti! ¡Siempre estuviste en el mando de Orox! ¡Deseo que mueras, sucia alimaña! ¡MUERE!

-_Debo hacerlo. Debemos hacerlo-_ el corazón de Noranth estaba hecho trizas. Le dolía como una herida abierta oír esas cosas de ella a su pequeña ave. La quería y por eso estaba haciendo todo eso. Pero un cuchillo hirviente la estaba taladrando por todo su cuerpo. No escuchaba nada más que a su Anya deseando su muerte. Gritando como una condenada. Ojalá le pudiera hacer entrar en razón pero era inútil. La locura y la irracionalidad la habían atrapado- _Anya, perdóname. Perdóname- _y por primera vez, una lágrima salió de su ojo opalescente azul. Las lágrimas. El agua que trae consigo el dolor.

Un destello azul iluminó todo el bosque. Ealdor había realizado otro campo de fuerza. Una protección que se interpuso repentinamente en un nuevo ataque de Orox hacia el Blue Ray. El campo se desvaneció en el momento en que el ataque fue detenido. El grifo no desaprovechó la ocasión de vengarse y se lanzó a través del bosque en busca del causante de aquella intromisión. Noranth tuvo que cerrar los ojos y deseó haber nacido sorda cuando escuchó el inconfundible graznido de victoria de su enemigo. Un ardor insoportable le quemaba el pecho. Parecía que el propio fuego que había en sus entrañas se estuviera volviendo contra ella. No pudo evitarlo. Noranth abrió sus quijadas al máximo y dejó que todo el cielo oyera su llanto profundo. Las lágrimas caían ahora sin cesar. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba aliviar el ardor de su pecho y aquella era la única manera.

-_¡PERDÓNAME, ANYA!- _gritó a la periquita, quien yacía dormida entre las garras de la dragona, ajena a lo que acababa de pasar.

* * *

**¡Hola, gente! Perdonadme si paso ya a los agradecimientos. Es que he empezado el cole "fantástico y maravilloso" y estoy dando saltos de alegría por la casa. No quiero entretenerme aquí, que aún tengo que colgar los globos con la frase "El cole. Lo mejor de la vida" en las paredes. Ah, y comprar el confeti. Y la nariz de payaso. Bueno, a los agradecimientos: Gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Pero estoy muy furiosa ¿quemar el cole? Eso es tremendamente inaceptable y desalmado. El cole es el pan nuestro de cada día. Adquirir conocimientos que nunca utilizaremos, es fantástico para divertirse cada minuto ¿cómo puedes pensar en eliminar el cole? ¡Vaya locura! Gracias, Katy la eriza. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi cap anterior y que me estés leyendo mi fic desde el principio, amiga. Gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog. Me alegra enormemente que te gusten mis fan characters (ya que es lo que menos gusta de un fanfic). Yo también pienso que los dragones son geniales. Adoro esos bichitos (o bichazos). Y al parecer coincido contigo, Master Shadow. Porque mi segundo animal mitológico favorito es el fénix y el tercero es el grifo. Pero estoy igual de furiosa contigo que con Alicia. No es ninguna pena que mis clases ya hayan empezado ¡Arriba los profes gruñones! ¡Arriba los libros de texto! ¡ARRIBA LA ESCUELA! Bueno, os dejo que se me hace tarde para comprar la mesa de billar para mi fiesta. Nos leemos y que paséis una genial semana. Muchos abrazos y besos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Espero que no os hayais tomado esto en serio, Alicia y Master Shadow. Los comentarios sobre el cole eran todos ironía. No estoy para nada enfadada. El único motivo por el que no quería alargar esto era porque estoy terriblemente cansada y agotada, por nada más. Sabéis que os tengo muchísimo aprecio A TODOS y que siempre es un placer charlar con vosotros, amigos.**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 9**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 3**


	15. El día que más había llorado

15º capítulo: El día que más había llorado.

Hablaban y hablaban. Parecía que sólo sabían platicar entre ellas. Anya había pedido perdón a Noranth por su inaceptable comportamiento alocado. La catástrofe le había afectado demasiado para poderse resistir. La dragona no pidió perdón. Ella sabía que había hecho lo correcto, pero…una punzada incurable en el corazón le molestaba a cada latido ¿cómo…cómo se lo decía a la periquita? Le era imposible. Hace tiempo que habían llegado al cuarto templo. Obviamente también habían cogido la pieza correspondiente: la cola. Pasaron tres días desde su llegada pero seguían allí, al frente de la entrada al templo, esperando el regreso de Sonic y sus amigos. Anya no dormía. Noranth tampoco. Ambas estaban quietas, sentadas en la dura piedra del edificio antiguo mientras aguardaban el ansiado regreso. Orox y Eggman tampoco aparecían y no tenía ni las más mínima idea de dónde podían estar. A veces lloraban pero lo hacían sin pudor. Sus mentes todavía dibujaban el suceso fatal del bosque. Ellas reconocían que no tenían ninguna esperanza puesta en ver de nuevo a sus colegas. Habían acordado que si al cuarto día no aparecían ni daban signos de vida, los darían por fallecidos y acabarían con eso, solas. Sin embargo, una chispa en sus almas las hacía mirar hacia el horizonte. Deseaban ver al Blue Ray cruzar el cielo, veloz como un águila pero sólo captaban pequeños gorriones emigrando. El invierno estaba a una semana de comenzar. El frío ya se había reunido con el viento. O a lo mejor era el hielo que estaba incrustado en los pulmones de ambas y que congelaba cada gota de sangre en sus venas. O también podían ser ambas cosas.

A Noranth le sobrevino otro de los típicos derrumbamientos que estaban sufriendo. La reptil agachó la cabeza y buscó cobijo en el regazo de la ave. Lo único que Anya podía hacer era abrazarse a su enorme mandíbula y permanecer ahí hasta que el animal se recompusiera. No tenía argumentos para calmarla. Ni sería capaz aunque los tuviera. Un vacío espantoso reinaba en su estómago y nada podía llenarlo.

-¿Estarán bien?- preguntó la periquita, cerrando los ojos.

-_No lo sé, Anya. Siempre me haces esa pregunta y sabes que no puedo responderte_- le contestó amargamente, aún con la testa gacha en el regazo de su jinete.

-Pero la preocupación puede conmigo- Anya retuvo una oleada de lágrimas que le venían a los ojos. Dentro de unas veinte horas partirían dando por acabados a sus compañeros.

_-Sé fuerte, pequeña. Todo…va a salir bien._

-Supon… ¿eh? ¿¡Eh!- Anya saltó en su sitio repentinamente y se levantó. La cabeza de Noranth retumbó en el suelo. La periquita estaba mirando al horizonte, a un punto pequeñín que se acercaba velozmente por el cielo. Un sujeto iba encorvado sobre el puntito. No se apreciaba muy bien- ¡No…Noranth!

La dragona se incorporó rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos para captar mejor aquel minúsculo detalle. Anya ya se había dado por vencida. Esa "cosa" estaba demasiado lejos para que ella pudiera verla con ligera claridad. Sin embargo, Noranth era una criatura distinta y, para sorpresa de la periquita, la reptil emitió una onda de alegría y alivio que arrollaron a la ave y la hicieron caer al suelo.

-_¡Son ellos! ¡Son ellos!- _gritó con suma felicidad.

Anya agitó la cabeza, aturdida por el golpe mental de las emociones de su animal. No logró entender el mensaje de Noranth a la primera pero ésta seguía repitiéndolo insistentemente.

-¿¡Qué! ¿¡Lo dices en serio!- al fin pudo comprender las palabras.

El Blue Ray aterrizó bruscamente sobre el terreno arenoso que conducía al templo. Por primera vez, Anya y Noranth vieron como el esbelto y delicado avión hacia extrañas maniobras para equilibrarse sobre el suelo. Sonic estaba encima, sosteniéndose pésimamente sobre el metal. La periquita se asustó cuando vio las millones de heridas que rajaban su cuerpo azul. El erizo apenas estaba consciente. El débil hilo de su cerebro que estaba conectado con la realidad lo usaba para evitar caerse del vehículo. Ni siquiera había visto a las heroínas acercarse corriendo al Blue Ray, que estaba todavía rodando y sin detenerse. Justo cuando Anya temía que el vehículo chocara contra las escaleras del templo, el Blue Ray fue amainando la velocidad hasta quedar completamente parado. Sonic se dejó caer inmediatamente después al terreno polvoroso. La periquita corrió hacia él y lo apoyó en sus brazos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, gimiendo en cada exhalación de aire. Todo en él temblaba frenéticamente. Su piel estaba fría y pálida. Sin embargo, sus heridas lo estaban cubriendo poco a poco de sangre líquida. Necesitaba a Ealdor. Él podría curarle.

-Anya…- dijo con voz ronca- Lo siento…

-Sonic, no hables. Por favor, no hables- le hizo callar poniéndole su mano en la boca del erizo.

El resto de los pasajeros bajaron del Blue Ray. Todos estaban en fatales condiciones pero nada era comparado con lo de Sonic. Estaban heridos de gravedad, sí, pero aún podían mantenerse en pie y articular oraciones coherentes. Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Cream se acercaron a la pareja. Anya los miró y se quedó muy extrañada. Faltaba uno ¿dónde estaba Ealdor en ese justo momento? Para su sorpresa, Noranth se distanció al captar su pensamiento. La periquita frunció el ceño y miró hacia sus recién llegados amigos. Nadie la había saludado. Ni siquiera se notaban enfadados con ella por haberles abandonado en el bosque. Algo…algo andaba muy mal.

-¿Qué ocurre?- les preguntó tímidamente. Aún sostenía a Sonic en sus brazos. Estaba débilmente despierto.

Tails avanzó con una mano frotándose la nuca. Parecía nervioso. Tenía el puño derecho cerrado fuertemente y sus músculos estaban tensos.

-Lo intentamos, Anya, de verdad. No nos culpes. Sin él no podríamos habernos salvado

La periquita negó con la cabeza. No entendía nada. Más bien no quería entender. Sólo quería que le dijeran dónde estaba Ealdor.

-Anya, cuando te marchaste, Orox estaba alcanzando a Tails en el Blue Ray. Ealdor alzó un campo de fuerza que le detuvo pero el poder de Orox fue más que suficiente para debilitar la protección- Knuckles continuó el relato de Tails con pocas ganas- Se puso furioso y…

En la garganta de Anya se estaba haciendo un nudo que le impedía hablar. La saliva que ella misma estaba tragando no bajaba por su esófago. Volvía a su boca, ardiendo.

-Gracias a él pudimos huir. Ealdor lo distrajo y aprovechamos para escapar con el Blue Ray- Cream se frotaba las manos repetidamente, como si estuviera escondiendo algo.

Anya volvió a tragar saliva. Esta vez, el líquido bajo perfectamente por su garganta. El nudo se había aflojado lo suficiente. No obstante, se había trasladado al estómago.

-¿Qué…quieres decir?- un punzante y latiente dolor apareció en la base de su cabeza.

-_Anya, lo siento de veras-_ le dijo Noranth casi inaudiblemente.

-Ealdor se sacrificó por todos nosotros. Nuestras vidas están a salvo porque él decidió entregar la suya. Debes, no, tienes que estar orgullosa de él- Amy se aproximó a la periquita y la abrazó tiernamente. En su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa de apoyo. Y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de pena.

Anya no lloraba. Estaba ahí, quieta, sin apenas notar los brazos de Amy rodeándola. Miraba al vacío. Sus ojos no captaban nada más. Su cuerpo estaba frío pero no lo sentía en ella. En ese momento vivía en una dimensión reinada por la suma irrealidad. Era un ser vegetal. No sentía ningún tipo de aflicción o tristeza. Sus cinco sentidos estaban nublados. Su cerebro parecía no reaccionar mas una parte del órgano controlador no podía creerse el relato contado por el grupo de Sonic. Era esa parte la que hizo que Anya rodeara con sus extremidades superiores los hombros de Amy. Era esa parte la que le estaba haciendo expulsar las primeras lágrimas. Era esa parte la que estaba reanimando al resto del cerebro.

-Anya, Ealdor me dijo algo antes de morir- pronunció, Sonic, con voz ronca. Había caído al suelo cuando la periquita lo soltó. Ella lo miró con ojos acuosos. Tenía el pico semiabierto y apenas respiraba- Él te quiso como a nadie lo había hecho. Si se sacrificó fue para que fueras feliz. Él quiere que acabes con todo esto. Quiere que vivas tu vida al máximo. Me dijo que siempre estará contigo porque las familias nunca se rompen. Anya, Ealdor es tu…

-Mi abuelo…- y la periquita rompió por fin a llorar, expulsando todo lo que su corazón retuvo en esos pocos minutos. Lo sabía. Lo sabía. Sabía que tenía razón. Nunca estuvo sola. Su abuelo había permanecido con ella. De alguna manera, el día que la rescató en Rock Peaks se dio cuenta de un calor familiar que la mantenía arropada. Siempre lo supo. Y ahora, ni siquiera podía decirle adiós. Ya se había marchado. No iba a volver. Se había convertido en la última de su especie. La última periquita. La que tendría que salvar Mobius.

Anya sollozó, abrazada a Amy, pero siguió llorando desconsoladamente. Montones de manos acariciaban su espalda convulsionada. Sus amigos le intentaban transmitir el apoyo que nunca había sentido. Noranth, por otra parte, la intentaba calmar irradiando a su mente pensamientos de pura tranquilidad. Lloró con más intensidad que antes. Había comprendido que para ellos no era una simple niñata entrometida. Ellos la consideraban una amiga de verdad.

-No llores, preciosa. Todo va a salir bien- Knuckles se arrimó a su cuello y le susurró aquellas palabras. Anya lloriqueó aproximando su aliento a la mejilla del equidna. Estaba tan cerca. Tan apegado a ella. Un torrente ardiendo le subió por el cuerpo hasta llegar a sus orejas.

-Gracias, Knuckles. Gracias- le susurró pero el equidna no la escuchó.

-_Perdóname, perdóname. Por favor, perdóname- _Noranth estaba hecha polvo. Sentada en un rincón, gimiendo y aullando. Su dolor era insoportable. Nunca en sus pocos días de vida había llorado pero le calmaba tanto aquel escozor que no podía resistirlo. La dragona estaba dejando ver a su compañera sus recuerdos de hace tres días. Ella no pudo enfadarse cuando los captó. Noranth había tenido razón desde el principio.

-_No hay nada que perdonar. Hiciste lo que debías._

_-Oh, Anya…_

La periquita se separó de la bola formada por la unión de todos los del grupo y corrió para entregarse únicamente a su dragona. El animal extendió las alas cubrió con ellas a su jinete, semejando un abrazo humanoide. Sus conexiones mentales se unieron hasta que no hubo diferencia entre ambas. Se habían transformado en un solo ser. Sus pensamientos eran los mismos; sus sentimientos eran los mismos; sus cuerpos eran los mismos, aunque fueran diferentes; y hasta el latido de sus corazones era el mismo. Ambas se entendían la una a la otra. Si moría una, moría la otra. Si se iba una, se iba la otra. No se trataban de seres simbióticos. No dependían de cada una para sobrevivir. Eran la misma criatura.

-_Hemos conseguido lo imposible. Lo que nadie en este universo es capaz de lograr- _Noranth se separó de Anya y formó una sonrisa en su hocico cuneiforme.

_-Ahora sé que podremos contra Orox y Eggman- _Anya frunció el ceño. Por primera vez estaba realmente decidida.

-Anya, tenemos un problema- Tails las sorprendió. Anya se giró para verle. El zorro hizo una extraña mueca con la boca. Sus heridas estaban aumentando de gravedad. La periquita lanzó una mirada al resto. Estaban todos en las mismas condiciones fatales. Con heridas importantes y contusiones- No podemos continuar así.

La ave no contó con eso. Todos ellos necesitaban cuidados urgentemente. Especialmente, Sonic. Éste ya estaba inmóvil en el suelo, inconsciente. Al marcharse Ealdor, el bastón dorado ya no tenía dueño y había quedado inservible. Pero tampoco importaba mucho. También había sido perdido. La única manera era la curación a mano ¡pero no quedaba tiempo! Orox ya tenía las piezas de la Armadura Gryphon y no debía descubrir su paradero. Si lo hacía, ya no tendrían posibilidades de escapar. Tenía que reunir las suyas inmediatamente. Intuía que el grifo negro sabía dónde estaban y que pronto las cogería. Si no se marchaban ya no habría posibilidad de huir esta vez. Anya se frotó las manos ¿cómo empezar?

-Bien ¿tenéis algún desinfectante o algo similar?- preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Desinfectante? ¿De qué hablas?- Knuckles frunció el ceño, como si aquella cuestión le sonara increíblemente tonta.

-Ya que se ha perdido el bastón dorado, os tengo que atender personalmente. Lo primero es desinfectar las heridas y después…

Tails, sin decir nada, se metió en el Blue Ray y empezó a rebuscar algo bajo los asientos. No se podía verle pero sus colas se meneaban fuera del avión de un lado para otro. No tardó mucho en encontrar lo que buscaba. El zorro profirió una exclamación amortiguada y se dejó ver. Sin más preámbulos, saltó del Blue Ray. Llevaba a los brazos el bastón dorado que había permanecido siempre a Ealdor.

Anya se sobrepuso a la tristeza difícilmente. Ver aquel objeto tan característico de su abuelo le dolía en el alma. Pero debía ser fuerte y afrontar la pérdida. Sabía que era complicado. Que habría momentos en que no podría evitar derrumbarse en un pozo sin fondo. Ahora mismo se sentía algo perdida pero su sentido común le recomponía. Miró a Noranth, pensando en que siempre la tendría de su lado, y viceversa, obviamente. La dragona también estaba magullada pero ambas sabían que todo acabaría pasando. El tiempo cura todas las heridas ¿no?

La periquita extendió sus manos y agarró el bastón dorado con ambas. A pesar de estar frío, el objeto todavía conservaba el calor y la esencia de Ealdor. Eso la conmovió, mas sabía perfectamente que aquello era algo así como un identificador. Esperaba que funcionara. Sin embargo, no sabía qué pasaría cuando utilizara todo el poder de golpe para curar a sus amigos. Estaba claro que se volvería inútil. No se volvería a recargar pero debía hacerlo.

-_¿Crees que responderá hacia a mí?_

_-Ealdor y tú sois de la misma sangre. Tiene que responder. Además, eres mi elegida. Te reconocerá._

Anya suspiró.

_-Esperemos…_

Y sin perder más tiempo, se concentró en mandarle sus pensamientos a la piedra azul del bastón. Le resultó inesperadamente fácil conseguir que brillara. Era tan sencillo como comunicarse con Noranth. Todo estaba listo para el paso final. La joya del color de los zafiros no podía brillar más. Su poder estaba activado para dar lo máximo. Anya alzó el bastón lo más alto que pudo y apretó los dientes.

-¡Allá voy!- y clavó instantáneamente el objeto en la tierra.

El bastón comenzó a temblar bajo las manos de Anya. La ave podía sentir en la yema de sus dedos como su impresionante poder circulaba libremente por la estructura dorada. Pronto se dio de manifiesto. Unos finos rayos azules serpentearon por todo el objeto. Hasta cubrieron a Anya pero no le producían ninguna molestia. Más bien al contrario. La estaban aliviando de los pocos dolores que tenía. La periquita cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la total paz que había ahora mismo en su cuerpo. Era como si fuera una diosa impenetrable que nadie podía dañar. Alguien inmortal. Una onda azulada salió disparada de la piedra. Dicha onda atravesó, cual fantasma, a todos los presentes. Estaba cargada de alivio y relajo. Toda herida se iluminó cerrándose mágicamente y desapareciendo sin dejar ningún rastro. Sonic empezó a manifestar los efectos del poder y se fue despertando poco a poco. El erizo se levantó rápidamente haciendo honor a su nombre y se miró de arriba abajo. Su cara mostró el asombro que experimentó al verse limpio de cualquier herida. El resto de la panda no le prestó ni la más mínima atención. Todos estaban sumergidos en un estado de serenidad inquebrantable, idéntica a la que estaba sometida Anya. Pronto el héroe azul cayó en esa situación. El momento duró, por desgracia de todos, demasiado poco mas fue suficiente para sanarlos completamente. Estaban ilesos, con fuerzas renovadas, listos para volver a la carga. Tails ya notaba su cerebro despejado, preparado para volver a pensar; Knuckles volvía a tener los puños llenos de fuerza. Estaba orgulloso; Amy se notaba limpia de sangre y con la energía en los brazos para levantar su pesado Piko Piko Hammer; Cream y Cheese estaban en plena forma, con la vitalidad correspondiente a dos niños de primaria; Sonic se sentía veloz y percibía sus piernas ejercitadas, listas para lanzar al erizo a la carrera. Y por último, Anya y Noranth se encontraban con todo su potencial al máximo. Pero eso no se debía al poder del bastón, el cual se había roto en pedazos al llegar a su tope. Se debía a la confianza que habían adquirido al ver a su gente en plena salud física y psicológica. Era todo lo que necesitaban para curarse. Verlos vivos y alegres. Sin preocuparse de nada. Contentos de ver que estaban recuperados. Es por eso porque estaban dispuestas a destruir a Orox. La periquita sonrió y dirigió sus ojos a los restos del bastón que toda su vida había permanecido a los Kahukis más sabios de su pueblo. No quedaba ya nada que le pudiera servir. Sólo la piedra azul esférica que había portado el bastón. La cogió sabiendo que aún conservaba una pizca de vida. La pizca que activaba la Armadura Dragonil.

-¡Anya, esto es increíble! ¡Es como si nunca hubiéramos peleado!- Tails saltó en su sitio, agitando los brazos y las piernas.

-¡Y todo te lo agradecemos a ti! ¡Si no hubieras estado aquí nosotros no habríamos podido hacer nada!- prosiguió una emocionada conejita, abrazada a un pequeño pero brillante chao.

-Es cierto. En verdad…Oh- Amy se agachó al ver los restos del bastón dorado esparcidos por el suelo. Estaban perdiendo su color de oro lentamente, cambiando a un gris apagado- Se ha roto…Lo siento, sé que debía de ser muy importante para ti. Al fin y al cabo, era lo único que te quedaba de…él.

-Lo sé. Pero se trata de un mero objeto. Vosotros sois más importantes y valiosos que eso. Sois mis amigos. Además, aún queda el recuerdo- pronunció la última oración con un gran peso en la garganta.

-Exacto, somos tus amigos- Sonic se aproximó a ella, extendiendo una mano acogedora. Su mirada estaba impregnada de calor. Algo la atrajo ¿era él quien le había hecho saltar aquella lágrima fugitiva?- Porque nunca estarás sola. Todos estaremos a tu lado y todos lucharemos a tu lado. Tenlo por seguro.

Anya sollozó y el llanto se le escapó. Sonreía como jamás lo había hecho. Ese día había sido el peor pero a la vez el mejor de su vida. Pero sin duda alguna, el día que más había llorado.

-Gracias, Sonic. Gracias, Tails. Gracias, Knuckles. Gracias, Amy. Gracias, Cream. Gracias, amigos- y agarró fuertemente la mano que Sonic le había tendido.

* * *

**Esta vez paso directamente a los agradecimientos. Estoy muy cansada, de verdad. Acabo de empezar el cole y ya me está matando. Otra causa de que no quiera escribir es que ¡me he quemado! ¡Y me duele, buaaaa! Y la dichosa ampolla no me deja escribir bien. Bueno, empezemos: Muchas gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog, amigo. Sí, la verdad es que los Fan Characters (o los Fan-made leí por ahí) son guays. Gracias por entender el malentendido del cole. Juro que nunca volveré a gastar bromas de ese tipo. Muchas gracias, Dante d´Storm. Como te dije, todo un halago. El agradecimiento real, tú ya sabes cuál es, jejeje. Muchas gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Lo de Eggman y cómo consiguió la armadura antes que Anya se entenderá en el siguiente capítulo. Lo de las palabras de Anya hacia Noranth era algo que surgió de repente. Me dije ¿y por qué no ponerle un diálogo que nadie esperé? Y que mejor diálogo que insultando a su querida dragona ¿no? Alicia ¡lo de que gustaba el cole era todo una broma, jajaja! Odio la escuela con toda mi alma. Quería que mi mensaje anterior fuese tomado a broma pero ha surgido todo lo contrario. Pido perdón por ello, Alicia, amiga. Y te pido perdón enormemente si te he ofendido. Nunca fue esa mi intención. Gracias, Soncream por tu primer review. Me alegra de que te guste el TailsXCream. Por lo de "¡viva el SilBlaze!" tomaré esa expresión como un voto. Bueno, os dejo. Gracias todos por los reviews. Os aprecio mucho. Nos leemos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Master Shadow, pronto hablaremos ¿eh?**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 10**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 3**


	16. Madrugando

**Hola a todos. Este capítulo va dedicado a todos y todas fans del TailsXCream. Que disfrutéis de este momento romántico.**

* * *

16º capítulo: Madrugando.

Gruñó al verse despertado, de nuevo, por los dolores de espalda provocados por el incómodo suelo que tenía debajo. La roca no era una un buen colchón. Tails miró hacia la entrada de la cueva, asumiendo que no iba a dormir más. La oscura noche estaba dejando pasar unos tibios y casi imperceptibles rayos de sol. Pronto iba a amanecer. Se incorporó y se apoyó en la pared de la estancia natural, pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza. Suspiró y río para él. Ya habían localizado la última pieza de la armadura. El zorro lo tomó casi como una tomadura de pelo. Estaba en el primer templo sagrado que el joven había visto en su vida. No, no se trataba del que había en White Forest. Si no el que vio en aquel bosque con Sonic. Justo unas horas antes de que Noranth naciese. Eso explicaba como Eggman no se tomó ninguna molestia en detener a Anya cuando ésta creyó que iba en cabeza. El doctor lo estuvo desde el principio. Y sorprenderlos con una catástrofe sin igual estuvo siempre dentro de sus planes. Eggman sabía que conseguiría antes la Armadura Gryphon. Y a Tails lo que realmente le fastidiaba es que por culpa de un simple despiste por parte de él y de Sonic, Anya había perdido a Ealdor. Sin embargo, la periquita sabía sobreponerse. Es verdad que se sintió terriblemente afectada cuando escuchó la noticia en frío pero estaba dando una imagen de fortaleza y determinación que nadie en ese Mobius actual daría en una situación así. Es como si se hubiera olvidado del viejo periquito de la noche a la mañana. No obstante, estaba claro que no era así. Sus ojos verdes todavía estaban acuosos y aún respiraba entrecortadamente. Realmente, Anya no se lo merecía.

Recogió las piernas y lanzó un bostezó. Madrugar le iba a costar a caro. Aún quedaban unas horas para que saliera por completo el sol ¿cómo entretenerse? Una mano le rozó el muslo. Él sólo la cogió y la acarició con sus dedos. Dirigió sus manos a la conejita durmiente. Cream reposaba sobre una manta, abrazada a Cheese como si se tratara de un osito de peluche. Estaba en una divertida posición fetal. De esa forma y con la temprana edad que tenía, parecía un pequeño en el vientre de su madre. Mmm, su madre ¿estaría preocupada? No. No lo estaría. Vanilla sabía que cuando su hija no estaba con ella, estaba con alguno de los del grupo. Y que cuando no iba a dormir a casa, es que estaba de aventuras. Era una extraña relación familiar. Y Cream lo reconocía. Cream…Tiene muchas cosas especiales. Su físico, su conocimiento, su forma de ser… Era un regalo, un ángel caído del cielo. No comprendía, después de tantos años, cómo era capaz de acumular tanta valentía en tan corta vida. Sólo tenía seis años. Debió de aprenderlo de Sonic, de Knuckles y de su personaje base: Amy. Amy era un ejemplo a seguir para la conejita. Echada adelante, fuerte, decidida…y mujer. Era el único miembro de sexo femenino en el grupo. Rouge no contaba. La murciélaga era mayor de edad, justamente tenía dieciocho. Era independiente y estaba con la "forma de vida perfecta", Shadow the Hedgehog y con un superrobot de la serie-E, E-123 Omega. Era prácticamente imparable. Tails se preguntó que estaría haciendo aquella peculiar banda. Hacía tiempo que no los veía. Lo dicho ¿en quién Cream se iba a fijar? ¿En un cobardica como él, qué sólo se defiende con sus cacharros oxidados? Bah, eso era imposible.

-¿Tails?- susurró Cream en la penumbra de la cueva- ¿Ya es de día?

El joven zorro se apresuró a soltar la mano de la conejita y desvió la mirada. Vaya, tenía que buscar maneras de decirle lo que sentía sin que resultara muy embarazoso.

-No. Faltan unas horas ¿cómo te despertaste tan pronto?

-Una piedra me recordó con una raspadura que no estaba en una cama- comentó, mientras se incorporaba a la altura de Tails.

-A mí me pasó algo parecido.

Cream se estiró para relajar los músculos doloridos por el duro e indiscutiblemente incómodo suelo. La verdad era que no se había despertado por una piedra. Una pesadilla horrible la asustó. Una pesadilla y a la vez una realidad. Había rememorado al pie de la letra la escena del incendio. Concretamente la imagen de Orox penetrando los árboles para descuartizar…a él…Eso le recordó el momento, en Rock Peaks, cuando Tails se arriesgó para protegerla. Ese día estuvo a un instante de perderlo todo. Absolutamente todo. Si no hubiese sido por Sonic…Agitó la cabeza y aspiró fuertemente una bocanada de aire.

-Tails, tengo que decirte una cosa- avanzó de rodillas hasta que quedó frente a frente con el joven zorro- No…no importa si no piensas igual que yo. Tengo que decírtelo de todos modos.

-Yo…yo también quiero decirte algo

Cream alzó una mano abierta, deteniéndole en hablar.

-No. Empezaré yo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque después puede que sea demasiado tarde, Tails. En cualquier momento podemos estar en un gran peligro. Ealdor murió por proteger a Anya y ninguno tuvo ocasión de expresar lo que sentía el uno por el otro. No quiero que me pase lo mismo contigo- explicó, agarrándose las manos y apretándolas contra su pecho- Compréndelo.

Tails no entendió demasiado bien sus palabras. Por más que le daba vueltas no encontraba un significado ¿expresar lo que sentía? Él no podía esperar. Iba a decírselo ya. Pero quería entender las palabras de Cream.

-Está bien. Tú primero.

La conejita se removió en su sitio y, como si el aire se hubiera enfriado de repente, comenzó a temblar. Sus manos agarraron las de Tails y, bajo sus dedos, las apretó firmemente. A continuación, las llevó a su mejilla izquierda. Estaba ardiendo. Tails temía que tuviera fiebre ¿no estaría enferma? Sí. Sí lo estaba. Pero no estaba enferma por alguna clase de virus o infección. El zorro empezó a sospechar. Sus oídos se abrieron para poder escuchar perfectamente las susurrantes palabras de Cream. Quería oír lo que esperaba oír. Eso era mucha esperanza pero para eso estaba.

-Tails, yo… No sé cómo empezar…Tú…Ay- suspiró, y se relajó profundamente- Bien, Tails. No llevo tantos años contigo como tú con Sonic, o con Knuckles. No han sido tantas las aventuras que hemos vivido juntos. Tampoco hablamos demasiado. Pero aún así, me impresionaste. Tu inteligencia…Eres capaz de crear un avión supersónico en seis meses cuando un grupo de físicos profesionales hubieran tardado cinco décadas. Tu generosidad…Siempre me ofreciste ayuda, aún cuando no me conocías de nada. Y, y tú…Tails…tú fuiste el que me animó a que luchara por hacer ver lo que valgo. El único que vio mi verdadero potencial fuiste tú. Gracias a ti estoy aquí. Por ti soy luchadora. Y lo más importante es que tú tuviste interés en que yo cumpliera ese objetivo. Tails, eres tan atento…Nunca olvidaré tu sacrificio por protegerme. Nunca. El dar la vida…Hay que tener valor para hacer eso. Pero, escúchame bien, Tails: yo daría mi vida y todo lo que fuera por ti. Tampoco dejaría que te pasara nada malo. Si murieras…nunca me perdonaría el no ir yo a aquel paraíso en tu lugar. Eso, Tails, eso es amor. Tails, yo… ¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti! ¡Te amo, Tails! ¡Te amo! ¡Mi corazón está ocupado y nadie más lo podrá ocupar! ¡Nadie puede reemplazarte! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nadie!- jadeó varias veces. El sudor le empapaba el rostro. Sus brazos temblaban como un mismísimo terremoto. Ahora mismo, lo poco que veía dentro de la cueva le daba vueltas. Unos puntitos de colores bailaban en su campo de visión. Su cerebro no era capaz de asimilar lo que había dicho ella misma- Y…¿Y bien? ¿Qué…qué querías decirme?

No pasó ni un segundo antes de que Tails la cogiera bruscamente por la cadera y la arrimara contra él. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el joven zorro clavó sus labios en los de la conejita y los dejó ahí. Pasó el tiempo. Un tiempo en que ambos individuos se quedaron inmóviles. Cream no estaba conmocionada. Al contrario. Se estaba dejando llevar por el momento. En vez de agarrotarse aguzó sus sentidos para poder sentir a fondo los labios carnosos de Tails apretando suavemente los suyos. No necesitaba una confesión de un "te quiero" para confirmar si realmente él la quería ¿no estaba claro con eso? Los minutos fueron pasando y entonces Cream sí se revolvió contra Tails hasta que la soltó. Estaba exhausta. Le faltaba una gran cantidad de aire. Por poco se ahogaba sin darse cuenta. Al joven zorro pareció que le había pasado lo mismo. Boqueaba ruidosamente, con una mano en el pecho. Sin embargo, era capaz de sostener una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-Quería decirte…que yo también te quiero- logró decir con un susurro que Cream escuchó perfectamente.

* * *

**Como dije anteriormente: Hola a todos ¿qué tal vuestras clases? Yo bastante bien. Mis nuevos profes son majísimos. Mis compañeros son una delicia. Me lo paso genial con ellos aunque todavía no tengo mucha familiaridad. Pero dejemos de hablar y pasemos a los agradecimientos: Gracias, Dante d´Storm, amigo. No sabes lo mucho que me motivan tus reviews y más viniendo de alguien como tú: un gran escritor. Muchas gracias también por apoyarme en "la broma". Creo que sí, que soy algo blanda pero no lo puedo evitar. Me gustaría, si no es mucha molestia, que me pusieras en un review o en un MP en que cosas falla este fanfic y que tengo que mejorar. Por mi parte pienso que la historia se ve muy rápida y con poco sentimiento pero me gustaría que me dijeras y que me dijeséis que cosas puedo pulir para futuros trabajos. Espero que no sea mucha molestia. Gracias. Muchas gracias, Soncream. Sí, el final fue un poco triste. Hasta yo me entristecí cuando lo escribí pero me alegra ver que te diste cuenta que, digamos, la moraleja del cap era que "los verdaderos amigos estarán ahí para lo bueno y para lo malo". Muchas gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Uf, me alegro de que hayas entendido de que todo fue una broma. No sabes lo asustada que estaba pensando en que si realmente te había molestado. Me tranquilizas al pillar que era en verdad una broma. Es que con un amigo/a de esta pagina el cual no voy a decir su nombre ni nick por una cuestión de privacidad (él/ella sabrá que me refiero a él/ella) hubo un pequeño lio (malentendido) pero todo está arreglado. Me tranquilizó bastante el haber arreglado el problema. Así que pensé que si hubo malentendidos con él/ella podría haberlos con el resto de la gente. Pero me alegro de que tú y esa persona hayáis captado que sólo fue una broma Por cierto, tu fanfic se quedó en un momento realmente emocionante. No sé si lo piensas continuar o no. Eso es tu decisión pero yo te recomiendo que continúes que es muy divertido e interesante. Muchas gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog. La ampolla ya me curó y gracias por entender, al igual que Alicia, "la broma". Me quitáis una gran molestia, de verdad, amigos. Gracias por decir que soy una gran escritora. Viniendo de ti es un tremendo halago, de verdad. Y sí, el final del fic anda cerca ¡Que pena que tengas que pausar ya tu fic! ¡Ahora que se ponía tan interesante! Pero espero su regreso y los fanfics de Halloween y Navidad con entusiasmo. Cuenta conmigo. Bueno, os dejo ya. Nos leeremos más adelante. Muchos besos y abrazos. Que tengáis un feliz Jueves, Viernes y Fin de Semana.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 10**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 3**


	17. El colgante de la margarita de oro

17º capítulo: El colgante de la margarita de oro.

El bosque seguía igual que cuando Sonic lo visitó por primera vez. Silencioso, solitario, misterioso…Sin ningún alma que paseara entre sus árboles. El erizo y Tails eran los únicos que servían de guía. El bosque, llamado también "Guardian Tree Place", estaba más amenazador que nunca. Se podría deber a que Noranth ya había detectado a Orox por las proximidades y que pronto atacaría. Sí, no cabía duda de que Eggman y el grifo les impedirían conseguir la última pieza de la armadura. Esas dos, la dragona y Anya, caminaban detrás de todo el grupo, como si le cubriera la retaguardia. No parecían nerviosas pero tampoco tranquilas. Era una cosa difícil de explicar. Digamos que era algo intermedio. Cautela, más bien. Sonic suspiró y aceleró el ritmo de la marcha. Los miembros presentes no tardaron mucho en adaptarse al nuevo paso rápido que el azul les había impuesto. Cuanto antes llegaran al templo, antes podrían acabar con Orox, Noranth y Anya.

Pasó un poco más de un cuarto de hora cuando llegaron al mismo claro en el que Sonic y Tails habían estado espiando a Eggman. Para ellos dos, ese lugar era el comienzo de todo, exceptuando Biggest City, claro. Y a lo mejor ahí terminaba todo. Sonic rió para sí ya que no le sorprendía ver el templo de ninguna manera cambiado. En realidad, todo estaba como el primer día. El erizo miró a las dos heroínas. Miraban el edificio antiguo con ojos perdidos. Quizá hablaban entre ellas o quizá sólo recordaban tiempos anteriores. En cualquier caso, no les imponía saber que estaban a punto de recibir el poder absoluto. Algo hizo sobresaltar a Anya, era como si la hubiesen pinchado. Su rostro no había cambiado.

-Están cerca…- murmuró.

Sonic se volteó hacia ella, con expresión de alerta. El resto del grupo cuchicheó entre ellos.

-¿Cómo de cerca, Anya?

-¡Aquí mismo!- saltó Amy convocando su martillo. Algo negro se abalanzó contra ella pero fue lo suficientemente veloz para esquivarlo. El nig regresó a la espesura de las copas de los árboles con un asqueroso seseo- ¡Estamos rodeados, chicos! ¿Qué hacemos?

-Apenas hay tiempo- Sonic le señaló el templo sagrado a Anya- Ve. Adquiere el poder absoluto. Nosotros distraeremos a los nigs. Ve.

Anya se quedó bloqueada, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta. Otra vez la estaban pidiendo eso. Aquello que la periquita más odiaba: dejar vulnerables a sus amigos. Primero, Rock Peaks. Después aquella noche que prefería no recordar. Y ahora en Guardian Tree Place.

-No…Sonic. Otra vez, no. Sabiendo qué fue lo que pasó la última vez ¿cómo puedes volver a pedirme lo mismo?

-Anya, olvida lo del bosque. Esto es algo totalmente distinto.

-¡Sonic! ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡E…Eal…Mi abuelo…murió porque yo no estaba allí! ¿No es suficiente con la muerte de alguien de mi propia sangre, Sonic?

-Escúchame ¡Anya, escúchame!- exclamó, furioso, al ver que la periquita lo ignoraba- Nadie va a morir ¿me oyes? Nadie. Y nadie es nadie. Yo me encargaré de proteger a todos. Ninguno saldrá herido de gravedad. Te lo prometo- el erizo la agarró por los hombros simulando un gesto de tranquilidad.

-¿Y quién te protegerá a ti, Sonic? Dime ¿quién?- le cuestionó rotundamente.

Sonic se quedó callado por un instante ¿estaría meditando la respuesta? ¿O quizás quería ocultar que él sería el que saliera mal parado en lugar de sus amigos? No obstante, pudo responder.

-Yo mismo.

-Sonic…- Anya sabía que el erizo tenía razón. Le costaba admitirlo pero tenía que ceder. Intentaría hacerlo todo lo más rápido posible- Está bien. Por favor, ten cuidado.

Y la periquita se separó de su grupo de amigos, seguida de Noranth. Subía a toda mecha las escaleras del templo. Ignoraba la nueva tanda de seseos de desafío que los nigs pronunciaban. Iban a por ella, pero Sonic le dijo a Anya que los bloquearían. Deseaba que no se arriesgaran demasiado…Llegó a la cumbre del templo jadeando y con falta de aire. Había subido varios escalones y la mayoría de dos en dos. Eso la había cansado mucho. Sin embargo, Noranth estaba perfectamente. Bueno, ella era otra criatura completamente distinta a ella y con unos niveles de energía diferentes.

-_Anya, deprisa. Los nigs se acercan-_ le advirtió impacientemente.

_-Sí, vamos, vamos_- se apremió a ella misma en respuesta.

Ambas penetraron rápidamente por la abertura rectangular. Enseguida la envolvió un frío húmedo y antiguo nada más percibir la sala donde descansaban las piezas de la armadura. Ese frío la despejo y la protegió momentáneamente. En ese lugar iluminado por unas pocas antorchas chisporroteantes sólo reposaba la última pieza de la Armadura Dragonil. Obvio, desgraciadamente. Era el torso el cual también tenía unido a él, el cuello. Su brillo plateado era resplandeciente. De todas las piezas de la armadura, esa era la que más brillaba. Parecía que la estuviera incitando a cogerla. Parecía que la propia pieza deseaba que acabara todo eso.

Noranth se acercó al pedestal y exhaló su potente aliento de fuego, que hizo su trabajo: eliminó la protección que cubría a la pieza. Anya la agarró con las dos manos, muy insegura de lo que tenía que hacer a continuación. Sin decir o hacer nada, colocó el objeto a los pies de Noranth. La dragona sólo bajó la cabeza para observar como la periquita despegaba sus dedos de la estructura de plata. Después, Anya suspiró y se frotó las manos, llevando los ojos hacia el techo enmohecido.

-_La piedra-_ le recordó su animal, suavemente.

-_Sí, sí. La piedra- _repitió.

La periquita volvió a suspirar y se agachó justo enfrente de Noranth y de la pieza de la armadura. De un bolsillo de su pantalón, extrajo la piedra esférica azul que estaba encajada anteriormente en el bastón dorado. La colocó en el suelo, a unos pocos metros de la dragona y el objeto. Después se levantó lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de la piedra. Esperaba que reaccionara pronto pero…no ocurría nada. Quizá tendría que poner las demás piezas de la armadura. Lo hizo. Las colocó todas en círculo alrededor de Noranth. Anya dio una palmada, que resonó en las paredes de la sala. Seguía sin pasar nada ¿había algo mal? Anya no tenía ni idea de que como se activaba la Armadura Dragonil. Sólo lo sabía Ealdor.

-_¿Noranth? ¿Tú sabes hacerlo?-_ le preguntó, como última esperanza.

-_No, lo siento. Nunca tuve conocimiento en cómo se obtenía el poder de la armadura-_ le respondió. Permanecía quieta dentro del círculo. Su cola era lo único que se ondeaba de un lado para otro-_ Prueba a decir alguna frase._

Anya se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a intentarlo ¿qué perderían? Tiempo, perderían tiempo.

-Por favor, piedra de zafiros- recitó, juntando las manos en posición de rezo- entréganos lo poco de tu poder. Orox ha llegado a la cumbre de la oscuridad. Sólo el brillo que emana la Armadura Dragonil puede disiparla. Y tú eres la única que puede activarla ¡Oh, piedra de zafiros, haz caso a mi súplica!

Y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos cerrados pero con los oídos completamente abiertos. No escuchó nada a continuación. Nada que le indicase que se había iniciado el proceso de equipación de la armadura. Una ligera y delicada corriente la estremeció. Sin embargo, siguió como estaba antes: rígida y en silencio.

-_¿Ha... Ha pasado algo?- _susurró, abriendo solamente un ojo.

-_Lamentablemente, no. Ni siquiera ha brillado-_ Noranth acabó por sentarse en el suelo. Cansada de esperar una respuesta por parte de la piedra.

Anya abrió el otro ojo e intentó buscar otras maneras de hacer reaccionar la pizca de poder que aún tenía la piedra. La toco, la besó, la puso sobre su corazón para transmitirle la intensidad de sus latidos, le hizo tocar todas las piezas de la armadura, hasta incluso le habló telepáticamente. Pero no hubo manera. La piedra esférica seguía tan cristalina como siempre. Anya juraría que en el bastón dorado relucía más. Bufó y, dándose por vencida, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de piedra. La piedra se soltó de su mano y rodó hasta un rincón de la habitación.

La periquita recogió las rodillas y ocultó en ellas su rostro. No iba a llorar, eso nunca, pero si daría todo por acabado, otra vez. Si no eran capaces de activar la armadura, no podrían vencer a Orox. Y toda la vida sería exterminada en Mobius. Ninguno de sus amigos quiso, o no se preocupó de saber los motivos que tenía el malvado grifo para acabar con cualquier elemento vivo ¿el motivo? Un mundo de pura oscuridad. En el que Orox reinaría. Eggman no participaría en ese mundo tétrico. El científico siempre fue un mero títere que Orox utilizó para aumentar sus capacidades.

Sin saber cómo, se relajó y empezó a rememorar. Desde pequeña, había sido una chica muy rara, sin hermanos. En donde ella aprendía a escribir, a hablar, y a hacer cuentas matemáticas, en lo que en las afueras de su pueblo le llamaban colegio o escuela, era una niña bastante marginada. Sin amigos y sin nadie con quien charlar y divertirse. A veces, en los descansos, se alejaba de la cabaña en donde aprendía con sus compañeros y se dirigía a un pequeño lago. Lugar en donde siempre le esperaba un pequeño zorro al que le llamaba "Rapso". Rapso sí era un gran amigo con ella. Rapso siempre parecía que la apoyaba cuando se sentía sola y triste, aunque ella dudaba de que entendiera alguna de sus palabras. En ocasiones, jugaban juntos, o dormían la siesta juntos. Cinco años de amistad tuvieron esa pareja. Todo terminó un día de primavera. Anya, como en todos los descansos, se fue al lago, ansiosa de ver a su estimado Rapso. Pero hubo algo que ella no comprendió en el momento. Un grupo de seis compañeros suyos, de su misma especie, rodeaban en circulo algo que ella no alcanzaba a percibir. Sólo podía ver que sus camaradas de clase portaban piedras de tamaño mediano en las manos…y un charco de sangre bajo sus pies. Cuando Anya se acercó a saber qué era lo que había pasado, los periquitos de su misma edad la empezaron a insultar y a empujarla.

-Tu monstruo nos hizo daño- le dijo uno.

-Fue vernos, y se lanzó como una bestia hambrienta hacia nosotros- comentó otro- Nosotros sólo queríamos jugar- continuó con mentira en su voz- pero da gracias a que hubiéramos acabado con él.

Después de que dijeran eso, se fueron corriendo pero en vez de estar asustados o atemorizados por lo que supuestamente había ocurrido, se marcharon riendo y carcajeando, murmurando el nombre de "Anya" y…la palabra "zorro". Cuando se dispuso a olvidar ese extraño suceso y se preparó para acercarse a la orilla para esperar a Rapso, se llevó una desgracia encima. Rapso estaba en el suelo, cubierto de mucha sangre, con piedras alrededor suyo. Tenía los ojos abiertos pero apenas se movía y mucho menos respiraba. Anya se acercó angustiada hacia él y lo cogió en brazos, sin importarle ni lo más mínimo si se manchaba con ese líquido escarlata. No pudo hacer nada. Lloraba mientras la vida en los ojos del zorro se apagaba a cada segundo. Antes de que la dejara sola en aquel lago silencioso y calmo, Rapso le lamió la mejilla, colocó una pata en el pecho de la periquita, y asintió levemente con la cabeza. Siempre, siempre había entendido las palabras que Anya pronunciaba y siempre la había apoyado. Eso había pasado cuando ella tenía diez años.

Anya creció, junto con sus compañeros y a los doce años conoció por primera vez a Ealdor. Se llevaba bien con su madre. Estaba escuchando uno de los muchos relatos de su padre cuando su abuelo, que en ese entonces desconocía ese detalle, se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mano. Anya no se paró a pensar por qué lo había hecho, más bien agradeció el gesto. En ese momento, había sentido una extraña sensación. Nunca supo a que se debía pero le estuvo dando siempre vueltas. El periquito longevo no había cambiado nada. Ese día también llevaba su bastón. Casualmente, ese día coincidía con su décimo segundo cumpleaños y Ealdor le había regalado algo. Había salido de una luz azul procedente de su bastón dorado. Era un colgante de oro, con una flor de margarita pendiendo. Fue uno de los presentes más bonitos que había recibido nunca. Desde ese día, lo lleva colgado al cuello.

Después llegó la adolescencia: quince años. Anya nunca fue una chica como las demás, interesada en hombres atractivos y musculosos. Siempre ignoraba a sus compañeras. Ella decía que un hombre debía ser deseado cuando se interesaba por una persona en concreto por su forma de ser. No por miles a la vez. Así siguió con su vida hasta que en ese mismo año, ocurrió la catástrofe. El momento en que Eggman incendió el pueblo y robó el huevo de Orox y Anya el de Noranth. Sus padres murieron en aquel suceso pero no le afectó tanto como ella creía. Desde entonces había pasado por muchas cosas extrañas. Primero: conoció a Sonic y a su amigo, Tails. Un erizo superveloz que nadie podía igualar en velocidad y un zorrito de dos colas que era increíble con la maquinaria. Éste último le recordó a su amado Rapso, ligeramente. Segundo: conoció al resto de los colegas de Sonic. Una eriza enamorada del héroe cuyo carácter y valentía era muy intenso, Amy; una conejita pequeña en edad pero adulta en reflexiones y pensamientos, con su chiquitín y dulce chao acompañante, ellos son Cream y Cheese y un equidna fuerte y valeroso. Al que el peligro no le afecta. Que está dispuesto a darlo todo por salvar su mundo, a los que quiere, su nombre es Knuckles, Knuckles the Echidna. Y por último y más importante: Noranth. El día que Noranth rompió el cascarón y la eligió a ella para cabalgarla, para unir sus pensamientos, era el más confuso que Anya recordaba. Estaba un poco perdida porque se le hacía raro eso de compartir pensamientos. Saber que tu mente ya no es un lugar privado en el que desahogarte. Esa idea no le gustó desde un principio. Pero ahora pensaba que habría sido desgraciada si no hubiera conocido a Noranth. Ella fue la que cambió una parte de su vida. Pero no sólo ella, si no también Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Ealdor. Aunque desde que los conoció pasó los momentos más delicados de su vida, también fueron los momentos en los que realmente fue feliz. Tenía amigos a los que les importaba y viceversa. Ya no estaba sola en Mobius. Tenía, y tiene, a Noranth. El grupo de Sonic, y el propio erizo, le hizo saber que eran amigos todos. Todo eso le ha marcado. Y por eso tenía que activar la Armadura Dragonil. Tenía que hacer que Mobius recuperara la paz. Que sus amigos estuvieran bien y a salvo.

Anya salió de sus recuerdos y se llevó una mano a su cuello. Sacó de debajo de su camiseta un colgante de una margarita de oro. El colgante de su abuelo. Lo apretó fuertemente bajo su palma. Él no se había marchado. Seguía con ella. Lo sentía a su lado, dándole su cariño y apoyo.

-Ealdor, ayúdame- rogó al aire.

Y la luz de la piedra junto con las cinco piezas plateadas de la Armadura Dragonil comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Los nigs se acercaban semejando a los felinos. Su aspecto había cambiado. No eran monstruos negros y gelatinosos, simples o con alas. Ahora eran auténticos engendros gigantes. Seguían conservando su color de tinieblas y su viscosidad pero sus formas, partes del cuerpo, articulaciones…se habían transformado. Ahora en su espalda había una hilera de púas gruesas recorriendo su columna vertebral, que en realidad no tenían. Andaban a cuatro patas y dichas patas eran enormes garras brutales que producían surcos de varios metros de profundidad. Sus rostros eran hocicos redondos y fieros, en donde sobresalían unos dientes blancos iguales, tanto en tamaño como en filo, a espadas. También tenían alas. Alas enormes. Las mismas alas que portaban los nigs de Rock Peaks, sólo que las de éstos eran mucho más grandes, en proporción con su masa. Los ojos eran los únicos que no habían sufrido cambio alguno. Continuaban igual de rojos y terroríficos. Sin embargo, una arruga de salvajismo y hostilidad se marcaba en sus entrecejos. Solamente eran cinco nigs. Pocos pero suficientes para aniquilarlos. Sonic se asustó al estudiar a fondo a sus enemigos. Volteó la cabeza en dirección al templo. Diablos ¿por qué Anya tardaba tanto? El erizo retrocedió dos pasos. Sus amigos hicieron lo mismo. No obstante, Amy fue valiente y se lanzó corriendo a las enormes moles gigantes que ahora eran los nigs. Los monstruos rugieron al verla alzando el martillo pero la eriza los ignoró, sorprendentemente. Justo cuando Amy estaba a pocos metros de ellos, hizo girar su martillo. El objeto golpeó de lleno una pata del nig que estaba en el medio de los otros. El Piko Piko Hammer tembló en sus manos y no dejó más que un surco redondo en la piel del ser negruzco. El nig volvió a rugir levantando aquella pata.

-Oh no…- balbuceó, encogiéndose.

-¡Amy!- Sonic se lanzó a la carrera y, como era de esperar, alcanzó a salvar a la eriza de un golpe fatal. El héroe azul regresó con el resto, junto con Amy a los brazos- Mira que sois imprudentes las mujeres- bromeó.

-El indicado ha hablado- continuó con el humor la chica en brazos- El que se lanza sin pensar a por sus enemigos, confiado de su velocidad. Tienes mucha suerte ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo sé- Sonic le sonrió tiernamente y finalmente la dejó en el suelo.

Amy se colocó la falda, con gestos femeninos y después preguntó:

-¿Cómo puedes bromear en un momento así?

-Créeme, ni yo lo sé- contestó, arrugando la frente y negando con la cabeza.

Amy sonrió, a lo que Sonic contestó de la misma manera. El erizo abandonó la sonrisa para girarse hacia los nigs. Estaban volviendo a rugir. No querían esperar para atacar, sin embargo, lo hacían ¿por qué? Un graznido que fue identificado inmediatamente hizo recular a los nigs a regañadientes. Sonic extendió los brazos en un gesto protector a la vez que Orox aparecía, elegante pero terroríficamente, de entre los espesos árboles. La Armadura Gryphon lucía temerariamente en su cuerpo. Su pico curvado esbozaba una sonrisa maléfica. Orox aterrizó suavemente delante de los nigs. Éstos se apartaron para dejar sitio a su alabado señor. El grifo los ignoró completamente. En su lomo, Eggman sujetaba las riendas de una silla de montar. Seguía como siempre. Con esa cara de loco científico fracasado. También sonreía.

-Fue todo un error dedicarme a matar a Ealdor y dejaros escapar. Perdonadme por mi despiste- pronunció Eggman, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Sonic rechinó los dientes y dio un paso al frente.

-Eggman, pagarás lo que le has hecho a Anya. Nunca fuiste tan ruin ¿qué te ocurre?

Eggman rió pero lo hizo con una extraña risa aguileña que cortó los tímpanos a todo el grupo heroico.

-Pero que pobres ignorantes. Eggman nunca estuvo entre nosotros. Es una mente demasiado débil para ganarse mi respeto. Yo mismo lo estuve controlando desde que rompí el cascarón y gracias a eso, soy invencible- Eggman/Orox frunció el ceño y se ajustó las gafas- Como dije antes, siento no haber cumplido mi trabajo en el bosque- dicho esto, Orox se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y agitó las delanteras.

Sonic profirió un grito de exclamación y se apresuró a proteger a sus amigos. Orox dejó caer sus garras, brillando poderosamente. Nada se podía hacer contra eso.

-Anya ¿dónde estás?- murmuró a la vez que cerraba fatalmente los ojos.

Un brillo plateado salió de la cima del templo sagrado. Un brillo divino que deslumbró a todos los que habían mirado hacia él. Orox cerró los ojos y graznó molestamente a la vez que retrocedía. Los nigs aullaron y volvieron en líquido negro al cuerpo del grifo. La luz plateada aumentó de intensidad. Sonic, a duras penas, intentó apreciar de dónde procedía. Sin embargo, sabía de sobra quien lo había producido. Una enorme y descomunal figura dorada con forma de reptil y alada, salió con dos aleteos de la parte superior del templo. Llevaba puesta una brillante armadura de plata. En su lomo, alguien la cabalgaba. Ambas eran dos mujeres. Mujeres fuertes y poderosas que portaban la luz consigo. Una luz que eliminaría la oscuridad de Orox. Tanto Sonic como el resto de sus amigos se quedaron en silencio al ver a Noranth descender hasta el suelo, luciendo la gran deseada Armadura Dragonil.

-Noranth…- rugió Eggman/Orox desafiándola, el grifo, con la mirada. Mirada teñida de sangre roja.

-Orox…- pronunció Anya por la dragona con el mismo tono de voz.

-He fallado en impedir que consiguieras la armadura pero- Eggman/Orox sonrió, enseñando los dientes- será la última vez- y el águila/león extendió fuertemente las alas para emprender increíblemente veloz el vuelo. Detrás de él se emanaba una estela violeta. Pronto se perdió en el cielo.

Noranth y Anya observaron su trayectoria pero no fueron tras él. Se quedaron en el sitio, la dragona, con las alas plegadas. Ambas femeninas giraron las cabezas. El movimiento hizo resaltar pequeños titileos de luz plateada de la Armadura Dragonil. Los dos pares de ojos se quedaron mirando al grupo formado por los apiñados cuerpos de sus amigos. Sólo dos de aquellas personas fueron capaces de separarse: Sonic y Knuckles. A Anya le sobrevino una especie de temblor en el corazón. El erizo se acercó a Noranth y acarició la durísima armadura, como si la estuviese estudiando de alguna manera. Por otra parte, Knuckles se quedó a media a distancia, mirando con un rostro raramente iluminado.

-Al final, lo conseguiste- le dijo el héroe azul a la periquita.

-Si no hubiese sido por Ealdor, nada hubiera ocurrido- alzó su vista al aire, al vacío- Su espíritu me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba.

-Piensas volver con nosotros ¿no?- cuestionó Knuckles llevándose las manazas a las caderas y dibujando una forzada sonrisa.

Anya suspiró y agarró fuertemente las riendas de la silla de montar de Noranth. No respondió a la pregunta.

-Sonic, antes de lanzarme a la pelea hay algo que siempre tuve pendiente desde que te conocí: darte las gracias.

Sonic frunció el ceño y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, algo confundido.

-¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

-Por salvarme aquella noche de morir ahogada en el lago ¿te acuerdas? Yo como si fuera ayer.

-Anya…- murmuró cariñosamente- Claro que me acuerdo. Pero dale las gracias a Tails. Él te sacó del lago.

-A los dos.

Dicho esto, Noranth comenzó a extender las alas. Giró la cabeza para mirar en un instante cortísimo a Anya y a continuación se colocó en posición de despegue.

-Hasta siempre, amigos- se despidió antes de lanzarse en vertical, volando, hacia un punto negro, el cual sería su último enemigo.

Desde Guardian Tree Place, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Cream miraban hacia la figura dorada que poco a poco iba menguando de tamaño. Todos tenían una mueca seria en sus rostros pero la esperanza y, sobre todo la ilusión del regreso triunfante de Anya les hacían estar ahí, de pie, inmóviles como soldados de la Inglaterra. Sonic apretó sus puños cerrados. Alguien…alguien penetraba en su mente. Una presencia poderosa pero conocida. Dejó paso libre a la conciencia de Noranth y permitió la comunicación telepática. Ahora Sonic podía sentir la adrenalina en la sangre del animal y las ansias de justicia y paz. Así que aquello era lo que sentían Anya y Noranth a cada momento. Sin duda, se trataba de algo mágico y único.

El mensaje telepático llegó alto y claro. Sonic cerró los ojos y sonrió de nuevo soltando una pequeña risita. Si esa había sido la decisión de Anya, la aceptaría sin protestar.

* * *

**Chicos y chicas, hoy paso directamente a los agradecimientos porque tengo que preparar el material para la escuela. Muchas gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog. Espero que el capítulo anterior haya agradado a tu hermanita. No te preocupes, los fics de Halloween y Navidad me gustarán tanto como The Chaos Tournament. No importa que no puedas colgar otro cap. Esperaré (aunque con ansias...). Gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog ¡Me alegro de que vayas a continuar tu fanfic! Pero no te estreses, que el cole es más importante. Ya te vendrá el tiempo para poder escribir. Oye, Shadow, deja en paz a Alicia. Estás todo el rato haciéndole la vida imposible. Ya continuará su fanfic cuando quiera. Y seré yo quien me enfrente con los Babylon Rogues. Nadie planea una venganza contra mi amiga. Gracias, Dante d´Storm. Sé que Cream y Tails piensan con mentalidad de gente más madura para la edad que tienen. Lo había hecho aposta ya que en los juegos de Sonic no me gustaba la actitud infantil que se les daba (sobre todo a Cream) pero supongo que no fue una idea acertada. Por supuesto, acepto la crítica e intentaré mejorar ¡Hola, Kamiase! ¡Cuánto tiempo! Me alegro enormemente que el cap anterior hubiese sido el que más te ha gustado. No, no intentes poner reviews más a menudo. PONLOS CUANDO QUIERAS. No estás obligado para nada. Gracias por pensar que tengo una gran creatividad. Bueno, friends, os dejo ya. Siento no poder quedarme más tiempo. Que tengáis un feliz jueves, viernes y feliz fin de semana. Besos y abrazos a todos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 10**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 3**

**PD: El final del fanfic se acerca y a su vez el plazo para votar. Si queréis hacerlo, hacedlo ya ¡que se acaba el tiempo, jajaja!**


	18. El corazón de la oscuridad

18º capítulo: El corazón de la oscuridad.

Noranth pronto dejó el bosque atrás, junto con el grupo de amigos héroes que las acompañó, a ella y a Anya, durante todo su camino de búsqueda de la armadura. Y ahora todo estaba tocando a su fin, fuera cual fuese su final. La dragona visualizó a Orox en lo alto de un extraño montículo de nubes blancas que giraban alrededor de él. El grifo gritó desafiantemente cuando las vio lanzarse hacia él sin la más mínima duda. Noranth respondió con un sonoro rugido de desprecio que pareció ignorarlo por completo. Eso la enfureció más. Anya estrujó las riendas de la silla de montar con tanta fuerza que se le marcaron los nudillos. Su rostro se volvió rojo de ira. Orox captó esos sentimientos e hizo a Eggman, sonreír, como si hubiese cumplido un objetivo. El águila-león se estiró en toda su longitud y, saliendo de su gran y peligroso pico curvado, lanzó un rayo granate que impactó en el centro del montículo de nubes con un estadillo sonoro. Anya y Noranth agacharon las cabezas para refugiarse del esplendor que había provocado aquella acción.

-¡Un punto a mi favor!- exclamó Eggman/Orox a la vez que señalaba al montón de esponjas celestes, las cuales se estaban volviendo granates, al igual que el rayo, y estaban lanzando hilos de electricidad iguales al ataque de Orox.

La periquita y la dragona miraron como pintaba la situación. Orox había creado algo así como una aclimatación especial para potenciar su ventaja. Los rayos que salían del núcleo chispeante del montículo de nubes, caían estrepitosamente al bosque, donde chocaban con crueldad en los árboles y los derribaba de un limpio golpe. No se incendiaban. Hecho que confirmaba que esos rayos eran producto de algún tipo de magia o conjuro sobrenatural.

-_Habrá que tener cuidado-_ advirtió Anya a la vez que repasaba la trayectoria en vertical de uno de ellos.

_-Anya, yo también tengo mis poderes y sé cómo usarlos-_ Noranth lanzó una risotada mental, ofendida de que su jinete no confiara en sus capacidades- _Orox no es el único dotado con la energía de la armadura sagrada._

-_Está bien ¡ve a por él! Yo me encargaré de derribar a Eggman de la grupa de Orox._

Noranth captó el mensaje y batiendo las alas se elevó. Aumentó considerablemente la velocidad hasta llegar a un punto en el que el aire circulaba tan rápido a su alrededor que se hacía irrespirable. Afortunadamente poco fue el tiempo en que tuvo que privarse de probar una bienvenida bocanada de aire. Noranth colisionó con Orox con la fuerza de un enorme mamut enfurecido. Eggman/Orox y a la vez el grifo, aullaron de dolor, pero no fue un golpe grave. Noranth aprovechó que estaba apegado a su enemigo para inmovilizarlo con sus patas delanteras. Orox protestó audiblemente y comenzó a revolverse en ella. No obstante, Noranth no rebajaba la fuerza con la que lo tenía sujeto. Anya no desaprovechó la ocasión para trepar unos centímetros por la grupa de su dragona. Continuó escalando diestramente hasta llegar a un punto en donde podía alcanzar el cuerpo arredondeado de Eggman. Anya se sorprendió al ver su mirada escondida detrás de esas gafas: perdida, captando el vacío, sin esencia…una mirada que intenta buscar su alma sin resultado alguno.

-Eggman…- susurró la periquita, como así pudiera devolver la pieza que le faltaba al doctor para volver a vivir más no consiguió nada.

La única solución era eliminar el contacto que tenían Orox y Eggman. Si el científico se desprendiese de Orox, el grifo perdería el control mental que tiene en él y volvería a la normalidad. Anya agarró al hombre por la cintura y lo descolocó de la silla. El águila-león adivinó sus intenciones y empezó a retorcerse más fuerte de lo que lo estaba haciendo. Noranth gruñó al ver que sus esfuerzos por sostener a Orox estaban llegando a su límite. Anya se dio cuenta de eso e intentó tirar a Eggman de golpe de la silla pero el cuerpo sólo se desplazó unos pocos centímetros. Pesaba demasiado.

-¡No dejaré que os salgáis con la vuestra!- exclamó Eggman/Orox. Anya se sobresaltó ante la inesperada oración y retrocedió.

Orox graznó agudamente y batió las alas provocando una corriente de aire que casi se semejaba a un ciclón de escala máxima. Obviamente, la dragona no pudo resistirse al ataque y fue arrastrada por el potentísimo viento quien la llevó varios metros por delante. El ataque sólo aturdió ligeramente a la dragona. Por suerte, no hubo nada más grave. Un rayo granate se dirigió hacia ellas pero ni siquiera llegó a rozarlas.

-_Tiene…tiene mucho poder- _comentó Anya frunciendo el ceño y lanzándole una mirada de furia al grifo.

_-Lo sé-_ confirmó Noranth, recuperando la postura de vuelo.

-_¿De dónde lo sacará? La Armadura Gryphon da poder pero si una ráfaga de viento como esa es capaz de afectarnos imagínate un ataque de energía-_ temió la ave-_ No, tiene que haber otra fuente de poder._

_-Anya ¿todavía no te has preguntado por qué Orox tiene tanto interés en conservar a Eggman sobre su lomo?-_ la aludida parpadeó. La verdad es que no, nunca se lo había preguntado ¿qué motivos tendría? Ella sólo quería quitarlo del asiento para liberarlo de la influencia del grifo- _Se alimenta de su alma._

Esa respuesta no se la esperaba.

_-¿Alimentarse de su alma? ¿Cómo?- _pidió información.

_-Yo también puedo hacerlo contigo pero, por supuesto, no lo haré. Es la pega que tienen las armaduras. Cuando se han reunido las piezas y la criatura ya puede beneficiarse de su poder, ésta también es capaz de absorber el alma de su jinete. Así obtiene más energía-_ Noranth gruñó, dejando ver una fila de dientes blancos y puntiagudos-_ A Orox le da igual si Eggman muere o no. Su único objetivo en la vida es deshacerse de mí. Nadie puede vencerlo excepto nosotras._

_-¿Y…Y cómo podemos detenerle?_

_-La única manera es desprender a Eggman de su grupa antes de que absorba más energía._

Anya observó como Orox se preparaba para embestir contra su archienemiga. La Armadura Gryphon empezaba a brillar para dar energía al impacto. Pronto comenzó a avanzar y a coger velocidad. Chispas de color escarlata recorrieron las plumas del ave/felino. Su poder aumentaba a cada segundo ¡debían echar a Eggman de la silla de montar! Pero para ello, Noranth tenía que amarrar a Orox a su cuerpo e inmovilizarlo lo máximo posible.

_-Noranth- _un retortijón aulló en el estómago de Anya ante la estupidez de su plan-_ debes dejar que te dé._

_-¿¡Qué! Anya ¿nos has visto lo que puede hacer? Si me da…no sé si podré soportarlo…Es muy arriesgado._

Anya cerró los ojos. Sí, sabía que era sumamente arriesgado. Sabía que a ella también le iba a doler el golpe si Noranth lo recibía. El hilo telepático también tenía sus partes negativas. No obstante, no había otra manera. O eso pensaba ella.

_-¿Se te ocurre algo mejor, Noranth?_

_-¡Pues…! No, no se me ocurre nada. Quizá tengas razón-_ bajó la periquita, la piel de la dragona se tensó debido al suspiro que había lanzado-_ Entonces, prepárate._

La ave se acomodó en la silla y preparó su cuerpo para el inminente dolor. Sus dedos, debido a la tensión de todos los músculos existentes, se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de las riendas del asiento. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No pudo evitar gemir cuando Orox alcanzó máxima velocidad y energía. Ya se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ellas. A Anya se le hacía tremendamente difícil ignorar el instinto de escapar de ahí. De evadir el sufrimiento. A Noranth le pasaba exactamente igual. La fuerza de voluntad que ahora mismo ejercían ambas era, sinceramente, digna de estudio. Nadie en su sano juicio rehusaría de escapar de un ataque que podría resultar mortal, pero Anya y Noranth seguían quietas en el sitio. Esperando que recibieran de lleno. Una alarma se accionó en los cerebros de las femeninas cuando Orox estuvo a poco menos de cinco metros de impactar. Las ansias de apartarse eran angustiantes mas, aún así, aguantaban firmemente.

-_Noranth…_

_-Anya…_

Un estallido brutal surgió en todo el cuerpo de la dragona. Millones de calambres y latigazos de dolor asaltaron los huesos del animal. Anya los recibió mentalmente y no pudo aguantarse el lanzar un grito. Un ardor increíblemente insoportable taladraba los músculos de Noranth y los crujidos que la columna vertebral estaba emitiendo eran realmente preocupantes. La Armadura Dragonil se estaba abollando impidiéndole respirar. Aún así, increíblemente dolorida y rota, literalmente, logró agarrar de nuevo a Orox por la cadera. El grifo pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba atrapado y volvió a realizar las típicas tácticas de libramiento. Esta vez, la dragona ejercía mucha mayor fuerza que antes. Noranth no sabía ni de dónde la había sacado pero tampoco quería perder el tiempo en preguntárselo. Clavó sus garras en la gruesa armadura pero sólo llegó a rasgarla.

-_Anya-_ la voz destrozada de Noranth llegó algo distorsionada a la mente de una paralizada periquita- _Es tu turno. Date prisa…-_ jadeó, y logró continuar-_ no puedo retener a Orox por mucho tiempo. Este dolor acaba conmigo…_

Anya empezó a moverse delicadamente. El dolor que ahora sentía no era suyo, sino de Noranth pero lo captaba como si ella hubiese protegido a su animal del impacto. Era todo muy difícil pero debía ignorar el sufrimiento y llegar hasta Eggman. Tardó lo suyo pero al fin lo logró. Esta vez intentaría poner más esfuerzo en desplazarlo. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se sorprendió al ver que no fue capaz de moverlo ni un solo centímetro ¿de verdad sus energías la estaban abandonando tan pronto? Noranth gimió lastimosamente al tiempo que Orox se revolvía de manera salvaje con la intención de escapar. Anya se dispuso a darse prisa pero no le dio tiempo a más. El águila/león lanzó un nuevo ataque. Esta vez abrió el pico para escupir un rayo de poder violeta electrizado. Noranth rugió quejumbrosamente y no tuvo más remedio que soltar a su enemigo para dejarse llevar por la onda de impacto. Dio como mínimo cinco vueltas de campana antes de detenerse, tensando las alas cubiertas.

-_Maldición-_ la periquita se recostó en la silla, golpeada por otra oleada de dolor compartido, ahora, más grande-_ Casi lo tenía…_

_-Anya, no puedo aguantar otro ataque. Hay que pensar en otra táctica que no implique un sacrificio._

_-Quizá…-_ una bombilla invisible se encendió en el cerebro de la ave. Era un plan perfecto- _Claro…Noranth ¿serías capaz de sobrevolar a Orox lo suficiente para dar un coletazo a Eggman?_

_-Lo…lo puedo intentar. Aún así es algo arriesgado pero vale la pena._

_-Debemos intentarlo. Eggman puede morir en cualquier momento._

Noranth batió las alas y avanzó cara a Orox con las fauces abiertas, desafiando tácticamente al ave/felino. Cayó en la trampa. Movido por la total rivalidad, Orox también comenzó a avanzar hacia la dragona realizando el mismo ataque de colisión que la vez anterior. Noranth no se dejó amedrentar y batió más fuerte las alas intensificando la velocidad de vuelo. Su rival la imitó. Y así continuaron. Aumentando la rapidez de su trayectoria, acortando la hora del impacto. Noranth y Orox rugieron y graznaron su enemistad y…la dragona pasó por encima del grifo instantáneamente, agitando la cola en el momento justo para…solamente rozar a Eggman.

_-¡Has fallado! _¡AH!_-_ Anya gritó alarmada cuando, sin previo aviso, Noranth dio una voltereta en el aire y descendió estrepitosa y velozmente, lo suficiente como para colarse bajo Orox. Y entonces, con el centro del lomo, la reptil lo golpeó bestialmente en el estómago, haciéndole retumbar y provocando que perdiera la concentración con Eggman, quien cayó pesadamente al bosque.

Noranth se estabilizó y se dejó caer unos metros para a continuación elevarse de golpe ante las narices de Orox. Escupía bilis y estaba algo aturdido pero nada que no lo pudiera solucionar una buena sacudida de cabeza. Chilló frustradamente, levantándose en vertical en el aire.

-_¡Aún así no podréis conmigo!_- el mensaje mental de Orox no pasó desapercibido.

El grifo extendió sus alas al máximo. Noranth rugió y extendió también las suyas. Anya apoyó una mano en el cuello de la dragona, brindándole fuerza y apoyo. Ambos pares de alas se agitaron y de cada uno surgió un viento. Noranth creó un potentísimo huracán de brillos dorados. Orox generó un tifón negro. Los ataques se endurecieron y chocaron sin delicadeza alguna. Una nueva guerra de acciones supe poderosas se inició en la cual la de Orox tomaba ventaja. La dragona se arqueó con la intención de aguantar pero su movimiento no resistió la potencia y la maniobra de su enemigo acérrimo la castigó sin piedad. Las heridas producidas por golpes anteriores se abrieron más de lo que estaban y la sangre no para de brotar de entre las piezas de la armadura. Un quejido sumamente lastimero salió de las fauces del animal de oro. Anya acompañó a su camarada en su martirio con un grito largo. No volvieron a ser desplazadas ya que Noranth tuvo el suficiente aguante para permanecer en el sitio pero eso también había costado caro. La dragona apenas podía moverse. La Armadura Dragonil se había roto. Pequeñas piezas plateadas cayeron al bosque, cual minúsculas estrellas titilantes, junto con arroyos de sangre escarlata de ambas mujeres. Una inconsciencia profunda las estaba amenazando con atraparlas pero se resistían a ella, con peligrosa debilidad.

-_No…Noranth ¿es…estamos a…acabadas? ¿He aquí el fin de nuestro esfuerzo?-_ pronunció la periquita a duras penas, aguantando con las uñas el único enganche que tenía con la realidad.

-_Yo ¡Yo no me rendiré! ¡Acabaré con esto, aunque tenga que sacrificar mi vida! ¡No quiero que Mobius se rinda ante un maldito ser como él! ¡Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy y Cream no vivirán ese futuro de oscuridad! ¡Porque somos el sol que alumbra la noche!_

_-Noranth…A pesar de nuestras lesiones y la tortura que estamos padeciendo, eres capaz de mantener la esperanza y la decisión-_ Anya apretó sus puños, asombrada por la actitud de la dragona- _Eres admirable ¡Noranth, seguiré tu ejemplo! ¡Lucharé por la libertad de Mobius!_

Orox penetró fuertemente en sus mentes, separando la conexión telepática. Anya y Noranth pronto escondieron sus tácticas de lucha en sitios remotos de sus conciencias. Si Orox las percibía, sería realmente su fin.

_-¡Ja! ¿De verdad creéis que con ese estado podréis infligirme algún daño, señoritas? ¡A eso se le llama suicidio!- _el águila/león habló alto y claro- _Pero si de verdad tenéis tantas ganas de entregar vuestras vidas, damiselas ¡adelante! Yo no os privo- _entrecerró sus ojos rojos de malicia extrema- _Es más, disfrutaré con eso. _

Anya gruñó para sus adentros y la misma bombilla que se había encendido anteriormente para planificar la estrategia de separar a Eggman se volvió a iluminar, pero muy levemente. Quizás tendría que renunciar a su estancia en el planeta si hacia aquello que se le había ocurrido. Quizás tendría que dejar a Noranth sola. Pero ella debía entender que era la única manera de ganar algo de energía ¿ella entregaría su unión por salvar Mobius?

-_Noranth, absorbe mi alma- _le ordenó sin quiebros de voz,

Un frío interno heló el corazón palpitante de la dragona. Frío que inmediatamente percibió su jinete. Noranth comenzó a temblar, temiendo el significado de esa frase. Un miedo atroz inundó su espíritu y una palidez blanquecina se apoderó de ella. Anya se vino abajo al sentir aquellas emociones pero la dragona debía comprenderlo. No tenía por qué morir. Sólo era absorber la cantidad necesaria de energía para que los ataques de Noranth surgieran efecto.

-_¿No…Noranth?-_ murmuró muy bajo.

-_Anya, no. No puedo hacerte eso. Tú…morirás. Me…me dejarás sola._

_-Noranth, aliméntate de mí hasta que seas lo suficientemente fuerte. Tienes que igualar a Orox._

_-¿Pero y si no es suficiente? Tendré que absorber más hasta que quede nada. Y entonces…-_ un lloriqueo tembló en la garganta de la dragona.

-_Aguantaré. Aguantaré hasta el final. Te prometo que no me iré. Seguiré intacta. Estaré contigo hasta que ambas muramos. Tenlo por seguro, Noranth- _Anya irguió la cabeza hacia el cielo, rojizo y relampagueado. Un cielo que pronto recuperaría su color celeste natural.

Noranth estiró todo el cuerpo y sus ojos del color del mar brillaron intensamente. Una lágrima de amor se deslizó por su mejilla escamada. A continuación le siguieron más, muchas más. Llorar…que alivio producía pero ojalá no tuviese que hacerlo. Si lloraba era porque su miedo de perder a Anya le obligaba. No quería que se fuera ¿por qué todo tenía que ser tan complicado? Cuando nació y sintió sus manos acariciándola, invitándola a vivir, supo que nunca necesitaría nada más. Sólo a Anya. Y ahora corría el riesgo de que…muriera. Pero ella…le prometió que aguantaría. Que aguantaría hasta el final. Que estaría con la dragona hasta que le llegara su hora. Las promesas son algo sagrado. Nunca se pronuncian de golpe, como quien patea una piedra. Si su periquita lo prometió aquello era verdad ¡sin duda!

-_Sé que resistirás. Anya…lo haré._

El peso que la ave azulada estaba reteniendo en el corazón desapareció de repente al escuchar esas palabras. Lo había comprendido. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. En lo más profundo de su ser, notó como un ente se despertaba y liberaba algún tipo de energía. Su alma empezaba a despertar. Los cuerpos de la periquita a la reptil comenzaron a iluminarse. Destellos plateados surgieron de las figuras femeninas y danzaron alrededor de ellas. Un aura del mismo color cubrió a Anya. Un aura que poco a poco fue menguando, casi imperceptiblemente.

-_Vaya, vaya- _Orox volvió a indicar su aparición mental, riendo- _Así que la buenaza de la lagartija ha optado por imitarme. Muy bien, "Nory", vas aprendiendo. Anya ¿de verdad eres capaz de renunciar a estar con la gente a…la que le importas? Gente a la que le importas…- _tanto Anya como Noranth captaron, a través del grifo, una extraña sensación de remordimiento ¿remordimiento?- _Tienes gente a la que le importas. Gente que te quiere. Que echará de menos tu ausencia ¿de verdad quieres renunciar a ello? Has pasado por buenos momentos con ese Sonic the Hedgehog; amas profundamente a Knuckles the Echidna ¿y aún así quieres arriesgarte a abandonar este mundo?_

_-Sí, Orox. No tiene relevancia que a ellos le importe o no. Ellos me importan a mí y haré cualquier cosa para que estén bien._

El sentimiento de la admiración hizo su presencia en la mente de Orox ¿qué le estaba ocurriendo al águila/león?

-_Ellos te importan y harás cualquier cosa para que estén bien. Cualquier cosa…-_ Orox bajó la testa y sus ojos rojos se aguaron de repente- _Increíble. Es todo…un ejemplo de amistad. Yo…sin embargo, no puedo imitarte. No tengo a nadie a quien le importe o que me quiera. Eggman sólo fue un títere para mí. Si no le hubiese usado como lo usé ¿él me hubiese amado como Noranth te ama a ti? Anya, contéstame._

La pena atacó lo poco de alma que quedaba en Anya. Orox…estaba reflexionando. Quizás no había ya motivos para destruirle. Estaba empezando a entender que era la vida. Orox le había preguntado si Eggman le amaría si no le hubiese poseído. Le contestó en alto.

-Sí. Te querría como Noranth me quiere o como yo quiero a Noranth.

El animal negro cerró los ojos y una gotita cristalina y brillante escapó de sus párpados para corretear libremente por su mejilla. Algunas más la imitaron.

-_Entonces no hay más que hablar-_ Orox se colocó en posición diagonal al cielo y extendió sus alas lo más que pudo. Separó sus patas en forma de cruz y echó pecho- _Acabad conmigo._

La sorpresa atravesó a ambas mujeres como si se tratara de una espada de cincuenta metros de longitud. Noranth no sabía que pensar. Estaba entre la credibilidad o la desconfianza. Por puro instinto, optó por lo segundo. La dragona arqueó la espalda y rugió hostilmente, a lo que Orox, para más impresión, no respondió. Ni siquiera se movió.

_-¡Acabad conmigo! ¡No puedo hacer nada para detener lo que he hecho! ¿Veis las nubes granate? Si no me elimináis arrasarán con Mobius hasta convertirlo en ruinas y cubrirán al sol para extender la oscuridad-_ abrió sus ojos. Habían cambiado. Ya no había maldad en ellos. Ahora la esperanza los bañaba. La esperanza y el cariño-_ La única manera de salvar el planeta es…destruyéndome._

Anya jadeaba. Su alma se estaba agotando. Noranth estaba reuniendo energía a montones. Si no se detenía, la periquita moriría dentro de unos pocos minutos.

-_Noranth ¿qué piensas?-_ le preguntó. Ella no tenía ninguna duda de que lo que Orox decía era todo verdad. Sólo quería ver si su compañera coincidía con ella.

-_Anya, sus pensamientos reflejan los sentimientos de esas palabras…Todo lo que ha dicho es cierto…_

Un viento frío acarició suavemente sus caras…

-Orox…Por fin lo has comprendido pero…no tenemos por qué matarte. Olvida todo lo que ha pasado y ven con nosotras. Sonic lo comprenderá y aceptará el cambio.

-_Olvidar…Olvidar lo que ha pasado. Olvidar lo que he hecho ¿es posible?_

_-_Claro que es posible. Olvida todo. Vuelve a empezar y las nubes granates se esfumarán.

Los rayos que aquellas nubes estaban provocando amainaron inmediatamente. Un haz de luz del sol iluminó a Orox.

-_Olvidar…Volver a empezar…Yo te hice infeliz. Asesiné a Ealdor, tu abuelo. Debes…debes de tener mucho odio en tu interior. _

Anya sonreía. Todo estaba llegando a su fin de la mejor forma posible. No tendrían que erradicar a nadie. Noranth abandonó su acción de absorber el alma de la periquita y, con un cálido abrazo mental, atrapó a Orox.

-No, no tengo odio. Nunca lo tuve. Ven, Orox. Aleja esos recuerdos y hazte una nueva vida.

-_Nueva vida…Ya he iniciado una nueva vida. La he iniciando amándoos a vosotras- _un lloro de total arrepentimiento escapó de las entrañas del grifo. Sus lágrimas se derramaron sobre el bosque, donde habían caído árboles. En esas zonas, salieron instantáneamente pequeños brotes verdes y brillantes- _Pido perdón, Anya, Noranth. Pido perdón por todo lo que he hecho sin motivo alguno. Pido perdón por haceros sufrir. Quiero vivir. Quiero quereros. Me…me importáis. Y no es relevante si yo no os importo. Vosotras me importáis a mí y haré cualquier cosa para que estés bien- _repitió aquellas letras con el mismo énfasis, con el mismo sentimiento, con el que Anya lo dijo en su momento.

La luz de vida del sol atravesó las nubes granate y alumbró todo Guardian Tree Place sin ningún temor. El color verde vital de los árboles y arbustos brilló en el paisaje, junto con el azul del cielo. Distintos sonidos comenzaron a escucharse en el ambiente: desde el soplar del viento viajero y calmo hasta el aullido de los lobos que empezaban la caza. La normalidad y la felicidad habían regresado. Ya no había miedos, ya no había temores. Y lo más importante: no hubo ninguna muerte. Orox lloraba. No por arrepentimiento, sino porque su corazón le había regalado el don de admirar la belleza del cuadro que sus ojos rojos cálidos y amigables estaban reteniendo.

-_Esto…esto era lo que quería destruir ¿cómo pude pensar una cosa tan descabellada?_

-Olvida, Orox, olvida- repitió Anya. Entonces recordó un gesto que Sonic le había hecho en símbolo de integración. La periquita extendió una mano abierta hacia el grifo.

-_Anya, gracias por darme tu confianza. Por ti y por tus sentimientos nobles he podido cambiar. Déjame aprender de ti y de Noranth para llegar a ser una criatura pura en su espíritu, como lo eres tú._

_-_Claro, amigo. Eres bienvenido. Te desharás de tu pasado y crearás tu propio futuro.

-_Acepto la mano que me tiendes, periquita. Te prometo…que no te defraudaré. Gracias por esta segunda oportunidad._

Orox se acerco, volando, a Anya y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca rozó con su pico amarillo y huesudo la palma de la ave. Un brillo blanquecino se produjo y cuando se disipó ya no había nadie en el cielo.

* * *

**Uf, uf, uf...el colegio me tiene realmente estresada y es por eso que no he podido actualizar. Pido perdón. No tengo mucho tiempo así que paso directamente a los agradecimientos: Gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog. Por desgracia, yo también sé lo que es que se metan contigo...Me basé en mis experiencias para escribir la escena de Anya y Rapso...Shadow, me alegro de que dejes a Ali en paz, si no, tendrás que vértelas conmigo...Gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog. Tu apoyo es realmente indispensable para mí. Ojalá cuelgues pronto los fanfics de Halloween y Navidad. Gracias, Dante d´Storm (Roy Renard a partir de ya). Sí, a mí también me pasa eso de asociar canciones a personajes de Sonic o demás, jejeje. Coincido contigo con lo de la trama de Pokémon Mystery Dungeon. Realmente enternecedora. Si has jugado al de Red/Blue Rescue Team te recomiendo sus secuelas: Explorers of Time/Darkness. Si has jugado a estas dos últimas, no te recomiendo que juegues con los de Rescue Team ya que notarás las diferencias...notablemente. En fin, chicos y chica, jeje, tengo que dejaros. Que paséis una buena y feliz semana. Muchos besitos y abrazos.**

**Wings-Dragon**

**PD: Roy Renard, cuando en los reviews que mandas, o en las Notas de Autor de tu fanfic, pones "ja" ¿quieres decir "sí" en alemán o simplemente es una risita? Jajaja (no, no es sísísí, jeje), es que ahora me he puesto a dudar.**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 10**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 3**

**PD: El siguiente cap marcará el final de este fanfic. Los resultados expuestos en dicho capítulo serán definitivos. Así que esta es vuestra última oportunidad para votar. Podéis enviarme un MP o un review (aunque sólo sea para votar, no importa) pero si queréis dar vuestro voto, tendréis que hacerlo ya. Jajaja, qué prisas estoy metiendo...**


	19. El lecho de ramitas

19º capítulo: El lecho de ramitas.

-Sooooonic, despierta ¡Vamos, Sonic! ¡Despierta!

El erizo lanzó un último ronquido soñoliento antes de verse interrumpido su sueño por los gritos de su joven amigo, Miles Prower, también conocido como "Tails". Estaba extrañamente frenético, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Miraba al erizo con delicados y enternecedores ojos infantiles. Sus colas se ondeaban alegremente de un lado a otro ¿qué demonios quería Tails para despertarle tan bruscamente? Buscó alguna manera de hacérselo pagar si era algo poco importante. Gruñó a la vez que se incorporaba sobre su cama y le preguntó:

-Tails ¿qué ocurre ahora?- su voz sonaba molesta pero conservaba el típico tono irónico y divertido característico de aquel erizo.

-Adivina- le contestó, parpadeando un par de veces.

-¿Eggman?- a pesar de que lo dijo de manera interrogante estaba completamente seguro de que aquello era el motivo de que ahora estuviera haciendo esfuerzos para no volverse a dormir- Ya era hora. Dos años sin aparecer.

-Correcto. Knuckles me ha llamado. Están en Supero Station, ya sabes, aquella cuidad que intentó imitar a Megalo Station pero que al final…

-Sí, sí- cantó- Megalo Station y los Babylon Rogues. Me sé la historia, Tails.

-Megalo Station no, Supero Station- corrigió su compañero.

-Como sea, vamos- Sonic se levantó con energías de su lecho de sábanas arrugadas y salió pitando de la habitación, con una exclamación de adrenalina.

Tails, al verse solo, echó a correr detrás del erizo. Obviamente, no pudo alcanzarlo pero él esperaba afuera del laboratorio-hogar. Aguardaba a que el joven zorro sacara del hangar el Blue Ray para poder montar sobre sus alas. Algo en ese cacharro no le gustaba, quizá era demasiado rápido. Tails le comentó que había logrado que el avión igualara la velocidad del erizo. Eso era lo que no le agradaba. Él debería ser el único ser supersónico de todo Mobius. Era imposible que una simple maquinita pudiera empatar con él en una carrera ¡no, se negaba! Algún día, pensó, retaría a Tails para ver quién era el mejor: Blue Ray VS Sonic the Hedgehog.

Amy había desenfundado su Piko Piko Hammer; Cream estaba inmóvil en el aire, batiendo sus enormes orejas. Su cara estaba arrugada, enseñando una expresión hostil pero a la vez estaba lisa, mostrando su lado cortés; Cheese revoloteaba a su lado, dando pataletas al viento. Parecía un niño pequeño que berreaba caprichosamente a su madre, no obstante, era divertido verlo en esa situación; Knuckles alzaba los puños, fuertes y duros. Nadie en su sano juicio se enfrentaría contra dos armas corporales tan poderosas como las del equidna pero, claro, los robots de Eggman no son coherentes, no tienen mente propia. Eggman…él estaba allí. Enfrente del pequeño grupo formado por tres miembros. Montaba su aparato volador: el Eggmobile. Sonreía, pero no malvadamente. Lo hacía con su típico humor, como siempre. Reposaba hacia delante en su vehículo, enganchando un gatillo de botón. Estaba preparado para disparar el cañón de su Eggmobile. Sin embargo, no había ningún tipo de tensión en el ambiente. Los habitantes de Supero Station observaban la escena con interés pero no se mostraban asustados y el grupito de tres integrantes sonreía sin ninguna pega. La razón era simple, por no decir obvia: costumbre. Knuckles, Amy y Cream se habían enfrentado tantas veces a Eggman en esas circunstancias que ya estaban familiarizados con esa situación. Hasta los espectadores se aburrían de esa constante escena habitual.

-Bien, peludos ¿quién ataca primero?- al fin las palabras. Eggman habló con una risa por medio.

-¿Qué tal si tú?- le cedió Amy, alzando más su gran martillo.

-No, es de mala educación que empiece el que tiene ventaja- extendió un brazo y una mano de largos dedos- Adelante, dadme lo mejor que tenéis.

No pasó ni un segundo después de que Eggman terminara la frase cuando su Eggmobile explotó. Un grito de sorpresa salió de su boca y después le siguió una esfera de humo tan grande que cubrió a los tres individuos postrados ante él. Cuando se disipó se pudo ver el vehículo del doctor para el arrastre. Chispeando y totalmente abollado. Eggman yacía raramente a su lado, gruñendo y gimiendo como un vagabundo borracho.

-¡Sonic!- exclamó Amy al ver a su querido erizo apostillado sobre el Eggmobile. Estaba de brazos cruzados y movía repetidamente un pie, mostrando su actitud chulesca y picaresca que siempre tiene en esos casos.

-Hey, Amy ¿cómo va todo?- le saludó enseñando su dedo gordo de la mano y guiñándole un ojo.

Eggman se incorporó sorpresivamente y agitó su puño derecho en el aire en dirección a la cara sonriente de Sonic. Extrañamente, no le dio a nada, a pesar de que el erizo tendría que estar ahí. No podía haberse esfumado de repente pero…él era, y es, Sonic the Hedgehog. Hasta ya lo dice su nombre: Sonic = Sónico en inglés. El único ser vivo que es capaz de incumplir las leyes de la física. Nadie sabe como lo hace y ni siquiera lo sabe él mismo.

Sonic aterrizó delante de sus amigos, limpia y suavemente. Sus colegas no se sobresaltaron en absoluto con aquella repentina aparición veloz del héroe azul ante ellos. Como con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo ese día, estaban acostumbrados.

-Eggman, eres un ingenuo. Nos conocemos desde hace dieciocho años y todavía no sabes que es imposible alcanzarme- Sonic negó, con gesto indignado, la cabeza- Ay, Huevo, a veces me desilusionas.

-Algún día, rata azul, algún día te alcanzaré- Eggman carcajeó y sin decir ninguna otra palabra se marchó corriendo. Nadie se molestó en huir. Todo el mundo sabía que al fin y al cabo era inofensivo.

Sonic suspiró y se giró hacia los tres personajes que le miraban alegremente. Amy, sin esperar, se lanzó bruscamente hacia él y le rodeó con los brazos. El erizo comenzó a toser fingidamente y a revolverse contra la chica de pelaje rosa. Amy restregó su mejilla contra la de él fuertemente, a lo que Sonic protestó con un gruñido.

-Amy- por fin logró separarse de ella- yo también te quiero, pero no tanto- le dijo, rascándose la nuca.

Con esas palabras, la eriza retrocedió con el entrecejo fruncido y la cara roja de rabia. Los puños se apretaron hasta marcarse monstruosamente los nudillos y sus brazos se tensaron hasta tal punto que parecían de roca.

-¡Qué poco romántico eres!- saltó con la boca exageradamente abierta- ¡No sé ni por qué me molesto en enamorar a alguien como tú!

-Eh, si insistes te prometo que algún día lo conseguirás.

Amy dejó de rumiar y, aguantando el aire en sus mofletitos, le dio la espalda.

-Sonic ¿dónde está Tails?- le preguntó Cream.

Sonic sonrió y miró hacia el cielo. Sus ojos verdes brillaron con la luz del sol. Era un día perfecto. Sin ninguna nube, sin que soplara nada de viento. Brisa, brisa era lo que había en el aire. Una brisa fresca llena de paz. Esa brisa…era la que Sonic disfrutaba. La que le otorgaba las ganas de correr por todo Mobius, sin importar dónde acabaría.

-Está…- se quedó embobado por un segundo, observando el magnífico e inmenso manto celeste ¿dónde se suponía que acababa el cielo?- Está un poco más allá de la ciudad. Nos espera.

-Oh, bien. Tenía ganas de verle- dijo antes de marcharse hacia donde Sonic le había indicado.

Amy la siguió, no sin antes de despedirse de Sonic con un beso en la mejilla. El erizo se ruborizó ligeramente. Sorprendido de esa reacción impropia de él, agitó la cabeza y profirió una exclamación de asco. Por suerte, Amy estaba lo suficientemente lejos para que no fuese capaz de escucharle. Knuckles lanzó una risita al ver a su compañero haciendo ese gesto. Sonic, furioso, lo fulminó con la mirada pero el equidna le ignoró y se aproximó a él.

-¿Qué tal te va, Sonic?- le preguntó, simplemente, para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Bien. Todo bien- Sonic exhaló aire- Supongo que Eggman no se acuerda de nada de lo que le ha pasado dos años atrás.

Knuckles se encogió de hombros y de pronto, todo su cuerpo se tensó.

-Sonic, ella… ¿vive?- le cuestionó tímidamente.

El erizo abrió mucho los ojos, algo sorprendido. Era raro que Knuckles se preocupara de gente que no fuera él mismo. Aunque hay que admitir que siempre fue un gran amigo.

-Por supuesto que vive. Y ahora debe de ser muy feliz- parpadeó y entrecerró los ojos- Sí, muy feliz…

La cabañita estaba situada en un pequeño valle que daba a la ladera de una montaña abundante de vegetación. Allí, el clima era perfecto. No hacía un frío insoportable pero tampoco un calor que hacía el aire irrespirable. Era templado, sin cambios bruscos de temperatura. El tiempo atmosférico no era nada del otro mundo. A veces llovía, a veces hacía sol. A veces el viento soplaba fuerte y tenían que agarrar bien la casa, otras, el viento era delicado y cariñoso. No nevaba en aquel lugar. La altitud a la que se encontraban no permitía la caída de los copos de nieve pero no era algo que echasen en falta.

Dos jóvenes de cinco años, un niño y una niña, correteaban alrededor de la cabañita, persiguiéndose juguetonamente. Reían y cantaban "¡Cogido! ¡Te toca!" cada vez que se tocaban. Eran una periquita y un aguilucho. La niña era de plumaje azul y el niño tenía el plumaje blanco y sedoso, tendría ese tipo de plumas hasta haber pasado los siete años, que se volverían de color negro. Una periquita adulta, de unos veintiún años de edad, reposaba sentada en una silla casera de madera. Observaba a los pequeños con ojos de amor, con ojos de madre. Un macho de águila calva salió de la cabañita con otra silla casera, y se sentó a su lado. El varón le sonrió a la periquita viéndose hipnotizado por sus ojos verdes. Ella también le sonrió y chocó su pequeño pico suavemente contra el de su pareja.

En lo alto de la montaña, la cual no era muy alta, vigilaban dos enormes criaturas aladas. Una de ellas era una dragona de escamas doradas cual oro, de ojos azules zafiro. Era majestuosa y elegante. A su lado, un extraño animal la acompañaba. Era mitad águila, mitad león. Sin embargo, tenía plumas. Plumas blancas. Ninguna era negra. El grifo blanquecino y la dragona dorada se miraron y a continuación se estrecharon los cuellos. Detrás de ambos, un lecho de ramitas y hojas cuidaba lo que parecían huevos. Huevos que oscilaban de un lado a otro. Creo que no tardarán mucho en abrirse…

_**FIN**_

* * *

**¡HOLA A TODOS! ¿Qué tal os va? Uf, pido mil perdones por haberme demorado tanto. Lo típico: exámenes, estrés, deberes...además de que no ando muy bien de humor, que digamos. Ahora por fin tengo un respiro. No es mucho ya que tengo un examen de Inglés el Viernes próximo pero es mejor que nada ¿no? Si os habéis dado cuenta, este es un cap especial porque indica que esta historia ha llegado a su fin. Casualmente, tiene los mismos capítulos que mi anterior fic. Jejeje, es un detalle que me llamó la atención. Durante la redacción de este fanfic he estado comparando "Firebreath" y "El Clan de la Noche" y me he dado cuenta que he crecido como escritora. No escribo como una profesional pero tampoco redacto pésimamente (supongo...). Adoro escribir. Me ayuda a despejarme de mis preocupaciones. Por eso, este fanfic no será el último que escriba. Este fanfic también contó con personas que hicieron realidad su continuación: vosotros. Comentaristas y lectores, por igual. He aquí los últimos agradecimientos que doy en esta historia (siempre por orden de publicación): Gracias, SonCrEAM, por pasarte por aquí. En parte es una lástima que esto haya llegado a su fin, sí, pero por otra me da la oportunidad de hacer nuevos proyectos y refrescar mi imaginación. Gracias, Boo. Me alegro de que te haya gustado el TailsXCream. Tu voto por el fanfic será contado. Muchas gracias, Roy Renard. Tú y tus fantásticos consejos me ayudaron en gran cantidad en la elaboración de "Firebreath". Aunque fracasé al final con el arrepentimiento de Orox, la verdad...¡Pero de los fallos se aprende! ¿No? De verdad, muchar gracias, amigo. Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias, Darkblue24. No hemos tenido mucho contacto en Fanfiction pero te conozco por tus reviews y por los fanfics que escribes. Es todo un honor que me comentaras. Siento haberte desilusionado con lo de Orox. Fue un fallo que nunca se repetirá. Muchas gracias, Master Shadow the Hedgehog, mi querido novio. Me alegro de que te haya cautivado con mi fanfic. Sí, yo también voy a hechar de menos el escribir "Firebreath" pero, como tú dices: "Todo en la vida debe de acabar". Tu apoyo en este fanfic me ha sido incondicional, amor. Muchas gracias, Alicia the Hedgehog, me halaga que te haya gustado el final y que Orox se volviese bueno. Sí, el mundo esta repleto de gente idiota que no tiene cosas mejores que hacer que meterse y hacer daño a la gente. Sé lo que digo...Por desgracia he sufrido bastante de eso. Alicia, gracias por seguirme hasta el final. Y por último, pero no por ello menos importante, gracias a todos los lectores que leyeron "Firebreath" desde el capítulo "Persecución" hasta este, "El lecho de ramitas". MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS. Ahora me tomaré un buen descanso para adelantar en mi próximo fanfic. Las votaciones han cerrado y la historia ganadora ha sido Silver y Blaze. Tengo que decir que ya la he empezado y voy por el 3º capítulo pero tardaré en colgarla porque quiero adelantarla un poco. De momento, sólo puedo deciros que se titulará "¿Sonic? No, Silver the Hedgehog". Bueno, amigos, es hora de comer. Tengo que marcharme. Que tengais un gran fincesemana y una gran semana. Besos y abrazos infinitos. Recordad: tardaré en volver ¡pero regresaré con más fuerza que nunca!**

**Wings-Dragon**

**Votaciones:**

**Silver/Blaze: 12**

**Shadow/Knuckles: 4**

**ENCUESTA CERRADA **


End file.
